Ranma 12: Amor, Intriga y Dolor de barriga
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Despues de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane, esta decide romper el compromiso cansada de la situacion renunciando al dojo y decide ir a la universidad...conoce a un chico...¿Como encajara esto Ranma? ¿Podra recuperar de nuevo a Akane?


Hola soy La Chica De La Trenza autora de este Fanfiction, tengo que decir que es el primero que hago....y advertir que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi "menos Brandom" ok??

Saludos!! Y espero que lo disfrutéis!!

Capitulo 1_______________ Akane decide ir a la Universidad

_Llego el verano, y con el la graduación del instituto Furinkhan, Ranma y Akane se gradúan.....y deciden volver a casa con su familia que asistieron a la graduación.  
_Cuando llegan a casa Genma y Soun les reúne a Ranma y Akane para hablar con ellos....

Genma: Ranma....ya sabes que ahora debes de encargarte del dojo Tendo verdad??  
Ranma: Si padre, a eso iré no os preocupéis estoy preparado ya tengo 18 años para esta responsabilidad.  
Soun: Akane! Y tu....deberás ayudarle Akane.  
Akane: Si papa!!... lo dice frunciendo el ceño...como poco convencida....

_Al día siguiente se va Akane a recoger los papeles del instituto de graduación y allí en una larga cola de espera se encuentra a un chico colocando a los alumnos en posición, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y media melena despuntada...con aspecto un poco bohemio, muy adulto y atractivo.....llamaba la atención sobre las chicas.  
Akane le pregunta al chico...

Akane: Hola?? si! eh....es esta la cola para recoger los papeles de la graduación??  
Brandom: Si, es aquí. Si quiere puedo ayudarla....soy un miembro del consejo de alumnos de la universidad de Nerima.  
Akane: Bueno...lo agradecería porque tengo que llegar pronto a casa.....me necesitan y tengo prisa.  
Brandom: Bien, venga conmigo y se lo doy.  
_Akane le acompaña a un cuarto donde hay unos archivos mientras va mirando los pasillos del instituto con añoranza...

Brandom: Cual es tu apellido??  
Akane: Tendo, soy Akane Tendo.  
Brandom: mmmmh nombre muy bonito significa nube del atardecer verdad?? que nombres mas bonitos los japoneses me encantan!!  
Akane: mm-mm no eres japones verdad?? jaja!! que pregunta!! pero....de donde eres?? y que haces en Japón??  
_Brandom sigue buscando en los cajones de los archivos y dice....

Brandom: No, no soy japones evidentemente....soy de Londres! pero siempre me llamaron la atención las costumbres japonesas ademas mi padre es japones....así que me enseñaron la lengua japonesa desde pequeño.  
Akane: .....ah!! vaya!! entonces hablas perfecto japones!! y....cuanto tiempo llevas en Japón??  
Brandom: Poco, vine aquí el año pasado, solo llevo un año, este es mi segundo año en la universidad.  
Akane: Universidad......tiene que ser emocionante estudiar una carrera!!  
_Brandom se queda extrañado mirando a Akane....

Brandom: mmmmh!! Pero....ahora iras a la universidad y sabrás lo que es!!  
Akane: .....No.  
_Brandom se queda un poco sorprendido....

Brandom: ah ya! tienes un negocio familiar es eso verdad??  
Akane: .....Si.  
Brandom: mmmmh ya, pee ero.....no podrías estudiar llevando el negocio?? podrían ayudarte en casa!! no te gustaría hacer una carrera??  
Akane: Pues....si!! pero no se....no creo que pueda....  
Brandom: Seguro que se te daría bien estudiar...¿te gusta alguna carrera?? ¿algo que te llame la atención??  
Akane: Uy si!! me gustaría mucho estudiar Biología o algo referente a la naturaleza.  
Brandom: Si!! jajjajjaaja pega mucho contigo!!  
_Brandom sigue buscando cabizbajo entre los archivos....  
_Akane mientras lo observa empieza a pensar.....

Akane piensa: (Que chico mas interesante....ademas....es estudiante de la universidad!! debe de saber mucho para estar entre el consejo de alumnos!! y ademas....que guapo que es!!)

Akane: Errr.....Perdona....¿cual es tu nombre??  
Brandom: Brandom!! Brandom Matsura...  
Akane: Encantada pues, Brandom!! dice sonriente.  
Brandom: Entonces....no voy a volver a verte en la universidad de Nerima verdad??  
Akane: ......no creo Brandom. Dice muy tímidamente.  
Brandom: Es una pena, seguro que serias una gran bióloga. Dice taciturno mirando hacia los archivos.  
_Akane se queda sin palabras mientras observa al muchacho repasar con atención los archivos....

Akane piensa: (Que dedos mas finos y delicados tiene.....seguro que no ha hecho trabajos forzados y viene de buena familia.....desde luego no creo que haga artes marciales ni nada parecido...)

Brandom: Toma Akane, aquí esta tu expediente!!  
Akane: Gracias! ahora....podrías darme el de Ranma Saotome por favor??  
Brandom: Ranma Saotome?? y por que no ha venido el a recogerlos??  
Akane: eh esta ocupado con mi negocio familiar....  
Brandom: mmmmh esta en tu negocio familiar??  
Akane: Si....bueno el es....un buen amigo de la familia.  
Akane piensa: (Por que he dicho eso?? es mi prometido!!)  
Brandom: mmmmh tenéis ayuda....entonces....deberías de estudiar Akane....y ese chico...también va a estudiar??  
Akane: No...  
_Brandom se le queda mirando fijamente serio a los ojos de Akane.

Brandom: por que?? es un restaurante tu negocio familiar Akane??  
Akane: No...es un dojo.  
Brandom: Ah! un dojo!! entonces debes de ser una chica fuerte! dice guiñando un ojo.  
Akane: Si, dice sonriendo...sonrojada.

_Encuentra el archivo que Akane le pide de Ranma.

Brandom: Toma Akane....ya esta!  
Akane: Gracias Brandom!  
Brandom: Bueno...no creo entonces que volvamos a vernos....  
Akane: Probablemente.....dice mirando triste hacia el suelo....

Akane se despide cordialmente de Brandom con la mano mientras se va alejando de el por el pasillo.

Brandom: Akane!! ya sabes piénsalo!! si necesitas algo....pregunta por mi en en consejo de alumnos de la universidad de Nerima....y te ayudo en la matriculación de la universidad vale??  
Akane: .........si.....bueno!! Gracias Brandom por todo! Un placer haberte conocido! dice sonriente.

_Akane se vuelve a casa pensando en el camino en su futuro en lo que ella de verdad quería....pensaba en sus últimos años...en su relación con Ranma tan decepcionante cada vez....tan aburrida....tan fría....y en los intereses de su padre...empieza a disgustarse....  
Cuando llega a casa se cierra en su cuarto...a pensar...  
Akane piensa: Siempre es lo mismo!! siempre siempre siempre!! el siempre tan creído se piensa que lo tiene todo!! pues no!! estoy harta de esta situación!! no le soporto mas!! estoy cansada de esta situación....tanto tiempo demostrándole lo que sentía hacia el y solo hacia menospreciar-me y hacerme de menos delante de los demás, sobre todo de ellas!!! y mi familia!! yo ya....no se ni lo que siento hacia Ranma....)  
_Akane se pone a mirar los informes que le había dado Brandom......y se apena...

Al día siguiente Akane va a su padre y a Genma y le dice...  
Akane: Papa, tío Genma!! tengo que hablar con vosotros y con Ranma!!  
Soun: .....bien bien!! llamaremos a Ranma a que acuda.

Al fin se reúnen los 4 y mientras todos esperan las palabras de Akane....Ranma empieza a impacientarse....  
Ranma: Y bien Akane??  
_Akane mirando hacia la mesa....muy nerviosa...  
Akane: Papa quiero....quiero....quiero seguir estudiando!!  
Se quedan sorprendidos todos, el que mas Ranma.  
Soun: Que quieres decir con....seguir estudiando Akane?? quieres un tutor para casa??  
Akane: No....quiero ir a la universidad de Nerima.

_Genma empieza a ponerse tenso....y Ranma mira hacia otro lado.....

Soun: Pero Akane!! no puedes!! estábamos todos esperando a que terminaras los estudios tu y Ranma para que os ocupéis del dojo los dos!!  
Akane: Papa....me gustan mucho las artes marciales pero ahora tengo 18 años y he cambiado de gustos mi mente.....me pide mas conocimientos nuevos mas cosas!! me pide....mas....riqueza....  
Soun: Por que piensas eso?? es que no tienes suficiente?? tienes la vida resuelta con el dojo y un maestro tan bueno y digno como Ranma!! como puedes desaprovechar esa ocasión?? no puedes dejar el dojo!!  
Akane: Papa por favor....!!!! he estado pensando mas cosas.....

_Se quedan mas sorprendidos.....todos....  
Soun mira muy enfadado a Akane....

Soun: Y bien Akane??  
Akane: .........he estado pensando....bueeno.....eh...pues que....que....  
Soun: Que??  
Akane: Que....pues que Ranma y yo.....pues que...no quiero seguir con este compromiso absurdo.  
Soun horrorizado cogiéndose del pelo estirándoselo del disgusto....

Soun: Que?????? pero que???  
Genma: Akane....es que el burro de mi hijo te ha hecho algo?? dímelo y le castigare!!  
Ranma: Papa yo no he hecho nada!!!  
Akane: .....Ranma y yo nunca hemos sentido nunca el uno por el otro, no quiero que alguien que no siente nada por mi se case conmigo, en una pareja tiene que haber amor....y Ranma y yo nunca hemos estado de acuerdo con esta unión....siempre hemos estado obligados por vosotros...y eso es ser muy egoísta.  
Soun: Pero Akane....el dojo...  
Akane: He pensado en eso también padre....veras Ranma ha ayudado mucho en el dojo y se merece llevarlo como tal, que le lleve el....no esta obligado a casarse conmigo para obtenerlo!! yo....se lo cedo a el....  
Ranma: Que?? pero Akane....es vuestro negocio familiar, es tu dojo!! no puedes desprenderte asi de el!!  
Akane: Ranma....estas de acuerdo conmigo verdad??  
_Ranma se queda callado y sin saber que decir.....  
Akane: Verdad Ranma??

Hay un silencio....

Soun: Akane te dejamos que lo pienses bien antes de cortar una relación...  
Akane: Ya lo he decidido!! no pienso seguir con este circo!! Ranma y yo no nos queremos!! No podéis obligarnos a que nos casemos!! verdad Ranma??  
_Ranma se queda callado mirando hacia un lado sin decir nada,,,  
Akane: Ranma??

_Ranma se levanta de la mesa como tenso y cansado...

Ranma: Akane.....es lo que quieres....bien! a mi me parece perfecto que quieras estudiar.....de verdad!! espero que tu padre te deje....gracias por cederme el dojo....pero.....no lo quiero asi...  
Akane: Pero Ranma!!  
Ranma: Si esa es tu decisión la mía es esa!! No quiero nada que no tenga que ver conmigo, entiendes??  
Akane:....Ranma.....yo es que....  
Ranma: No!! El dojo es de tu familia, de los Tendo! No soy un muerto de hambre para que me están regalando las cosas....  
Akane: Ahhh!! y prefieres casarte con alguien que no quieres por un dojo?? prefieres eso?? estar obligado a estar con alguien que no quieres y tener hijos con esa persona?? pues yo no estoy dispuesta a eso!!!

Akane se va corriendo llorando por la escalera hasta su cuarto...y ahí pasa el resto de día mientras en la sala quedan los demás serios y sin saber que decir....

Capitulo 2_____________La ruptura de Ranma y Akane

Akane después de estar llorando toda la noche...se quedo durmiendo del cansancio, aun así despertó a la hora de siempre, se sentía rara de no madrugar para ir al colegio, oía como sus hermanas y sus padre se disponían a los quehaceres de la mañana....como Nabiki se duchaba y Kasumi haciendo los típicos ruidos en la cocina.  
A Ranma y Genma salir del cuarto de al lado bajando por las escaleras, muy en silencio....poco habitual en ellos.  
Todos abajo se dispusieron a desayunar....sin Akane.  
Ranma estaba como pensativo, no tenia apetito estaba removiendo una y otra vez el arroz en el cuenco mientras los demás le observaban atentamente.

Ranma: Que ocurre?  
Genma: No deberías de hacer algo?  
Soun: Ranma, esto es culpa tuya!!  
Ranma: Yo no he hecho nada!!  
Nabiki: Eso es Ranma, el problema es que no has hecho nada....  
Ranma: Pero....si últimamente apenas discutimos!! Shampoo se fue a China, Ukyo la veo poco porque esta liada con el restaurante, y a los hermanos Kuno ya les pierdo de vista totalmente porque ya no tendré que ir mas a ese estúpido colegio!! Solo estoy aquí, con ella!!  
Genma: Ranma!! Tenemos que hablar, en privado!! Ahora!!

Se levantaron padre e hijo y fueron a la cocina, todos se quedaron sentados sin mediar palabra y prosiguieron con la comida.  
Una vez dentro de la cocina Genma se queda callado muy serio pensando.....y miraba a Ranma cabreado.

Genma: Vamos a ver Ranma.....esto...tienes que arreglarlo vale??  
Ranma: Pero papa!! yo no he hecho nada malo!!  
Genma: No te das cuenta estúpido??  
Ranma: Que?? esto no es culpa nuestra es culpa vuestra!! Akane tiene mucha razón!! Yo no puedo hacer nada si ella quiere romper el compromiso, entiendes??  
Genma: Te has preguntado por que lo ha hecho??  
Ranma: No....pero....ha dicho que no nos queremos....ese es un argumento convincente....  
Genma: Que te pasa hijo??? es que tu estas de acuerdo con eso??  
Ranma: Por que debería de no estarlo??  
Genma: De verdad hijo.....no te entiendo....a mi no me engañas!! tu estas enamorado de Akane!! pero eres tan orgulloso y tan engreído que....

Ranma se va dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca y se despide del resto de familia, comienza a subir las escaleras y se encierra en su cuarto.  
Todos los demás se quedan perplejos y Soun se acerca a Genma y le dice....

Soun: Genma tranquilo, seguro que todo se arreglara a lo mejor es una pataleta mas de Akane....  
Genma asiente con la cabeza y se sienta con ellos y sigue desayunando.

En la habitación, Ranma empieza a pensar....

Ranma pensando: (Que le pasara a esta?? que rara que esta!! si....tengo que hablar con ella, pero no ahora que es lo que ellos esperan, si no....cuando estén todos durmiendo....si.....es la hora perfecta en donde nadie nos interrumpa y así pueda ver a la verdadera Akane.

Kasumi termina de recoger la mesa y coge una bandeja con la parte del desayuno de Akane y sube las escaleras despacio hasta llegar a su habitación.  
Cuando llega, toca a la puerta pero Akane no contesta.  
Kasumi pasa y ve a Akane profundamente dormida le deja la bandeja al lado de la cama y se sonríe tierna-mente y se va....mientras cierra la puerta oye la voz de Akane...

Akane: Gracias Kasumi, eres como mi segunda mama....siempre me estas cuidando, te quiero mucho hermana...  
Kasumi: Akane, come y sal a dar un paseo que hace un buen día.....sonriente.  
Y cierra la puerta.

Al atardecer Soun y Genma están jugando al ajedrez en el lago y Ranma esta viendo la tele con Nabiki, Kasumi como siempre en la cocina.  
Akane sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras, todos la miran atentamente...

Akane: Voy a dar un paseo, no tardo!! Buenas noches!!  
Y cierra la puerta.

Hace un poco de frío, Akane empieza a dar vueltas por alrededor del lago se arropa con una rebeca que tiene puesta y empieza a pensar en todos los días que se va con Ranma al instituto....con añoranza....se sonríe acordándose de las veces que han venido discutiendo y de cuando Ranma le sacaba burla y debido a ella caía siempre al agua...  
Estaba rara, se sentía como si eso quedara atrás en un bonito recuerdo....tenia...pena, nostalgia quizás?? no...era como algo....algo infantil....ella se veía como mayor de golpe, ya había terminado el instituto y atrás quedaron las vergüenzas, los miedos, la inmadurez....todo!! y pensaba en Ranma....que estaba igual que siempre....metido en sus artes marciales, en sus propósitos de ser el mas fuerte, el mas guapo el mejor!! y ella...había quedado....a un lado....  
Empezó a recordar entonces como Ranma le dejo plantada por un barril de agua el día de la boda, cuando el le se burlaba de su feminidad, de las veces que se había burlado de ella, de las veces que ella le demostraba sus sentimientos y el se bufaba de ellos o se hacia el loco....y se ponía triste.  
Siguió andando...reflexionando sobre todo aquello, pensaba en el chico de la universidad, en sus dedos, en sus ojos, en la madurez del habla y la inteligencia de sus palabras.....su sensatez....  
Al final llego a casa, lo suficiente pronto para que nadie se preocupara y lo suficiente tarde para que nadie estuviese esperándola o despierto.  
No había nadie en el comedor, Kasumi estaba en el baño y nadie mas había fuera de su habitación.  
Akane empezó a tener hambre y se fue a la cocina a comer algo.....para su satisfacción estaba su cena apartada y Kasumi le había dejado una nota con cariño... "Espero que te guste, descansa y no pienses tanto, Kasumi"  
Akane se sonrío al ver la carta....pensó...  
(Ojala yo me pareciese aunque sea un poquito a ella....)  
Akane siempre quería ser lo que es Kasumi pero....por dentro...tampoco le gustaba la vida de su hermana de golpe....no le gustaba.....algo empezó a hacerle sentir inquieta pues su hermana mayor era lo que ella deseaba con ansia ser....  
Akane: No!! No!! No!!  
Dejo la comida otra vez en la encimera de la cocina y se fue a su habitación, de pronto se le había quitado el hambre.....cierra la puerta y se pone a leer algo....no quiere pensar...

Al rato, empieza a tener sueño, ya es muy tarde y se pone el pijama y se acuesta a la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza....suspirando...  
Cuando casi se ha dormido....oye un toc toc en la puerta muy tenue.

Akane: Si??  
Ranma: Soy yo!! hablando en susurridos.....

Akane se levanta y abre la puerta.....y ve a Ranma tapado con una manta, estaba temblando tenia mucho frío....  
Ranma: Puedo??  
Akane: Claro claro.... lo dice un poco enfadada.

Akane se sienta en el suelo con la colcha de su cama alrededor del cuello y Ranma se sienta igual en frente de ella y le mira fijamente pero tímidamente....

Ranma: Siento....haber venido a estas horas a tu habitación.....pero ya sabes que es cuando podemos hablar bien.....ya sabes.....sin nadie!!  
Akane: Ahhh ya...claro....siempre a solas del todo, sin nadie, para que nadie nos vea juntos verdad??  
Ranma: Que te pasa??  
Akane: Nada....es que tengo mucho sueño Ranma dime lo que quieras decirme que quiero irme a dormir pronto, mañana quiero hacer cosas....  
Ranma: Que cosas?  
Akane: Voy a matricularme en la universidad de Nerima!!  
Ranma: Ohhh veo que lo tienes claro, me alegro mucho por ti de verdad!! dice falsamente contento...  
Akane: ......gracias!! (dice poco convencida...)  
Ranma: Bueno....pero....  
Akane: Pero que??  
Ranma: A ver.....ya se que no nos prometimos nosotros que fueron nuestros padres y estas en total derecho de querer interponerte pero.....al menos....dame una explicación de por que no quieres casarte conmigo!!  
Akane: Ranma....yo.....estoy creciendo....  
Ranma: Yo también!!  
Akane: No...no Ranma...

Akane empieza a llorar.....y Ranma se queda desconcertado.....

Ranma: Por que dices eso?? yo también he cumplido 18 años, ya no hago tonterías con las chicas ni nada soy un hombre hecho y derecho que me dedico a mi profesión!! he acabado los estudios aunque me han costado mucho....pero los he terminado....como tu...  
Akane interrumpe a Ranma.

Akane: Pero!!  
Ranma: Pero que?  
Akane: Has tenido que venir a hablar conmigo cuando nadie nos ve!! dice cayendole lagrimas en las mejillas desconsoladamente.

Ranma se le queda mirando sorprendido sin decir palabra, apenado...

Akane: No quiero discutir contigo Ranma, ahora seras libre y no tendrás que pasar mas por estas situaciones....ni yo....tampoco!!

Ranma se queda mirando hacia un lado sin decir palabra...entristecido....tiene los ojos húmedos pero se ocupa de que Akane no lo observe y se levanta en silencio y dice....

Ranma: Lo entiendo....me voy a la cama, buenas noches Akane, no te molestare mas!!  
Akane: Buenas noches Ranma....

Ranma cierra la puerta cuidadosamente y vuelve a su habitación y Akane se echa a la cama a llorar pero esta vez como mas aliviada....ya le ha dicho a Ranma lo que le sucede....se ha quitado un peso de encima....

Capitulo 3____Los sentimientos de Ranma

Al día siguiente Akane se viste con la ropa mas seria que tiene....baja las escaleras e intenta que nadie se de cuenta de ello....es muy pronto y espera que esten todos aun acostados.  
Cuando llega al recibidor, Kasumi la ve y le dice..

Kasumi: Buenos días Akane!! sonriente.  
Akane: Bue....buenos días Kasumi!! Le dice nerviosa...  
Kasumi: Vas a dar un paseo hermana?  
Akane: Si...eh bueno...me voy a la universidad a matricularme.  
Kasumi le mira seria y le dice....

Kasumi: Vaya!! vas en serio....bueno me alegro por ti en ese caso también!! dice sonriente y relajada..  
Akane: Si....gracias Kasumi...se que lo dices de corazón, quizás eres la única que me apoya en esto.

Akane cierra la puerta y se va...  
Al rato, Ranma baja las escaleras y Kasumi le ve.

Kasumi: Ranma....estabas despierto??  
Ranma: No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche...  
Kasumi: Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad??  
Ranma: Si....  
Kasumi: Vamos Ranma!! entremos en la cocina y nos tomamos un te, te parece?? Dice Kasumi cariñosa mente.  
Ranma: Si..dice triste....

Entran en la cocina, todos están durmiendo, Ranma se sienta en la mesita pequeña de la cocina y Kasumi le prepara el Té.

Ranma: Gracias Kasumi!!  
Kasumi: De nada!! dicen cariñosa mente.  
Ranma: Se ha ido a la universidad, verdad?? mirando cabizbajo...  
Kasumi: Si....parece que esta decidida, dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Te alegras de ello??  
Kasumi: Es bueno que mi hermana haya decidido estudiar, si es lo que ella quieres por que no iba a alegrarme?? estudiar siempre es bueno Ranma. Tu no deberías de descartar-lo...  
Ranma: Kasumi demasiado pesado se me hizo ya terminar el instituto....no quiero pensar mas en libros, tengo ganas de dirigir el dojo!!  
_Kasumi empieza a ponerse seria....

Kasumi: Entonces.....¿¿has hablado con ella??  
Ranma: Aha!!  
Kasumi: Y??  
Ranma: No quiere casarse conmigo...dice resignado...  
Kasumi: Te ha dicho por que??  
Ranma: Si....  
Kasumi: Y que es??  
Ranma: Yo....el problema soy yo mismo Kasumi....y lo peor es que tiene razon..  
Kasumi: Y que vas a hacer??  
Ranma: Dejarla en paz supongo....¿que voy a hacer??  
Kasumi: Ranma...¿tu quieres a Akane??  
Ranma empieza a apretar el vaso con fuerza y a ponerse tenso

Ranma: Es evidente que si!! Creo que siempre se me ha visto la colita con ella....pero.....pensaba que ella comprendía mi forma de ser.  
Kasumi: Ranma....las personas maduran....a lo mejor ella esperaba un poco mas de ti....no se..¿y si cambias algo de ti??  
Ranma: Kasumi....no puedo esta en personalidad, ser un tímido de mierda y un egocéntrico creído!!  
Kasumi: Bien!! si prefieres renunciar a ella por no cambiar....no se....allá tu!! pero creo que no haces bien...  
Ranma: Todo volverá a la normalidad Kasumi....se me pasara!!  
Kasumi: Y el dojo??  
Ranma: Pues eso....de momento lo voy a dejar...yo ya no soy de la familia...dice sonriente.  
Kasumi: Ranma....yo siempre te considerare de la familia...dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Siempre has sido de gran apoyo para mi, muchas gracias Kasumi.  
_Ranma se despide de ella y se va al dojo un rato a entrenar y Kasumi empieza a hacer el desayuno para todos.

Mientras Akane llega a la universidad y vea todos los chicos y chicas por ahi en el cesped tirados estudiando, algunos hablando y tomando algo y otros que son parejas diciendose arrumacos.  
Ella se sonroja cuando lo ve, y decide ir a secretaria.  
Entra dentro y pregunta por donde se matricula la gente y le dicen una puerta.  
Cuando llega a la puerta....toca y le atienden enseguida.  
Ella pregunta.....

Akane: Eh, buenos días donde puedo pedir los impresos de matriculación??  
Secretaria: Tome señorita...

Akane observa los documentos y empieza a agobiarse con tanto papeleo....

Akane: Perdón...eh podría ayudarme con los papeles??  
Secretaria: Disculpe, eso tiene que rellenarlo en casa con tranquilidad.  
Akane: Bien... se va cabizbaja.

Akane pensando: (En casa....con todos ellos....no!! tengo que hacerlo aquí!! necesito ayuda!!)  
_Akane se vuelve a acercar al mostrador y pregunta...

Akane: Disculpe señorita...eh donde podría encontrar el consejo de alumnos de la universidad??  
Secretaria: Tercera puerta a la izquierda.  
Akane: Muchas gracias y buenos días.  
_Akane se acerca a la puerta indicada y ve a algunos alumnos como ella haciendo el papeleo de la matriculación ayudado por algunos alumnos de la universidad.....entre ellos ve a Brandom y Akane se ruboriza al ver que el la ve y la saluda con la mano.  
Akane le devuelve el saludo muy vergonzosa....  
Brandom se acerca a ella y Akane comienza a ponerse nerviosa...

Akane: Hooola Brandom!! que tal?? bien veras yo...al final me he decidido....  
Brandom: Ya veo!! dice sonriente....  
Akane: Bien, ayudame por favor con el papeleo....no me aclaro y quiero hacerlo lo antes posible!!  
Brandom: Bien....ya hiciste el examen de acceso??  
Akane: eh no!!  
Brandom: Que quieres estudiar??  
Akane: Biología  
Brandom: Bien vamos a rellenar primero el impreso de el examen de acceso para ciencias bien??  
Akane: Si...sonríe tímidamente.  
_Brandom y Akane rellenan los impresos y lo presentan.  
Brandom sonríe a Akane y le dice...

Brandom: Bueno ya esta muchacha!! el Examen es este Viernes!!  
Akane: Bien, tengo que estudiar tiene que ser difícil...  
Brandom: Errr ¿¿quieres que te ayude con el examen de ingreso??  
Akane: Pero tu.....estarás liado!!  
Brandom: No te preocupes, nadie me espera en casa te recuerdo que mis padres viven en Londres, asi que cuando termine mis clases puedo ayudarte si quieres....  
Akane: Gra....cias! ejeje dice tímidamente.  
Brandom: Yo termino las clases a las 5!! nos vemos en el hall y vamos afuera a estudiar vale??  
Akane: Vale, estaré ahí a las 5, gracias Brandom, voy a casa!!

Se despiden con la mano sonrientes.  
Akane va yendo a casa muy sonrojada y al mismo tiempo pensando... ¿que hago?? estoy yendo con otro chico que no es Ranma, que raro se me hace esto, pero....me siento tan....tan bien!!

Akane llega a casa...y ahí están todos preparados para comer, la estaban esperando ya un rato.  
Akane se quita la chaqueta saludando tímidamente a todos pero muy alegre...  
Akane: Buenos días!!!  
Todos: Buenas tardes!!

_Akane se sonrió sonrojada...y se sienta en la mesa como siempre al lado de Ranma y empieza a comer...  
Todos comen sin apenas hablar....y Akane dice...  
Akane: Ya me he matriculado en la universidad, el viernes me examino, me ire a la biblioteca dela universidad a las 5 todos los días a estudiar.  
Soun: A las 5....no es un poco tarde?? y por que no por la mañana??  
Akane: ehhh.....pues....bueno porque por la mañana me han dicho que hay mucha gente y quiero estar tranquila..  
Soun: Akane puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero que sepas que estoy muy decepcionado contigo y muy desacuerdo con tu decisión.  
Akane: Normalmente un padre debe de estar orgulloso de que su hijo quiera seguir estudiando.... no hagas que te diga que es lo que esta bien o mal!!  
Soun empieza a llorar...  
Kasumi: Akane tiene razón papa!! es mejor!! es muy bueno que estudie y sepa mas cosas de la vida!!  
Akane: Gracias Kasumi!! pero no creo que quiera entenderlo....me voy a mi habitación a comer!! aquí no puedo!!  
_Akane coge su plato, se levanta y se va a su habitación...

Soun: Akane...lo siento pero tienes que darme mas tiempo para asimilar esto....es un golpe fuerte.  
Akane: Hasta luego padre!!

Los demás siguen comiendo....y Ranma se queda mirando a Akane....coge el plato suyo y va tras ella.

Akane: Ranma?? donde vas??  
Ranma: Contigo, no voy a dejar que comas sola!!  
Akane: Si como sola es porque lo he decidido yo no porque vosotros me hayáis echado de ahí!!  
Ranma: en cierto modo tu padre te ha echado...ha hecho que te levantaras de la mesa y te fueras....  
Akane: si....en eso tienes razón...bien pues vamos a comer!!

Entran en la habitación y ambos se sientan a comer uno al lado del otro...  
Los dos están en silencio sin decir nada, comiendo en silencio...sin mirarse a la cara...y al final Ranma empieza a hablar....  
Ranma: entonces que tal en la universidad??  
Akane: Muy bien!! dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Aquello debe de ser...emocionante!!  
Akane: Si,,,,pero no se me siento tan pequeña ahí dentro....pero tengo ilusión se respira mucha tranquilidad y mucha intelectualidad, me gusta mucho!!  
Ranma sonríe y mira fijamente a Akane como come....  
Al tiempo se oye a Kasumi llamar a Akane....

Kasumi: Akane!! tienes una llamada, es Yuka!!  
Akane: Voy!! ahora vuelvo Ranma...

Ranma empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación mirando todo y ve los papeles del examen de acceso y empieza a hacer una ojeada mientras oye que Akane esta hablando por teléfono....y ve entre esos papeles una nota que decía...

"A las 5 todos los días en el hall con Brandom" y Ranma se queda sorprendido. ¿quien es Brandom??  
Akane vuelve a la habitación y Ranma disimuladamente deja los papeles como estaban y vuelve a sentarse para seguir comiendo....  
Akane: Ya esta!! dice sonriente...perdona!!  
Ranma: Bueno...yo ya he terminado....te dejo que descanses que después has quedado a las 5!!  
Akane: ehhh.....quedado?? Dice nerviosa....  
Ranma: Si....osea que vas a la biblioteca quiero decir....  
Akane: Si!!....si!! eso!!  
Ranma: Bueno pues eso....te dejo tranquila me voy a verla tele un rato...hasta luego!! se despide alegremente.  
Akane se queda un poco sorprendida....y se despide con la mano.

Ranma se queda en le puerta apoyado pensando....

Ranma pensando: (Quien es ese tío??, esta quedando con un chico?? desde cuando?? tengo que acercarme a la universidad para ver quien es!! a las 5 estaré por ahí!!)

CAPITULO 4________________Brandom ese chico tan misterioso...

Akane esta en su habitación nerviosa mirando que ponerse....se le caen las cosas de las manos y teme que lo noten en casa.  
Son ya las 4 y el tiempo se le va echando encima, se mira con cada modelito en el espejo de cuerpo que tiene en la puerta de su armario...y ninguno le gusta....los ve como pasados de moda, así que al final decide ir al cuarto de Nabiki a pedirle algo de ropa mas informal.  
Cuando sale al pasillo, se cerciona de que Ranma no esta por ahí pasando ni nadie y a escondidas toca la puerta de Nabiki muy flojito, para que nadie la oiga.

Nabiki: Quien?? Pasa!  
Akane: Hola Nabiki!! dice nerviosa..  
Nabiki estaba sentada en la cama ordenando un álbum de fotos....vete a saber que fotos era y masticaba un chicle.

Nabiki: Dime Akane, ¿¿que quieres?  
Akane: Quería saber si tienes.. ropa algo así...informal!! ya sabes....vaqueros y camisa o algo asi..elegante pero informal.  
Nabiki: mmmmh!! para que?? es por la universidad??  
Akane: Errr...si....es que....bueno es porque me siento...como infantil con mi ropa la veo como de muy colegio sabes?  
Nabiki: Aha!! bien bien.....vamos a ver que hacemos contigo..  
Nabiki saca 2 vaqueros, un estrecho de pitillo, y otro un poco mas acampanado y con rozaduras y raspones por supuesto hecho adrede, una camisa blanca con un bolsillo y una camisa estilo hippie.  
Akane se prueba los pantalones de pitillo y se ve muy rara con ellos, así que decide ponerse los vaqueros de harapos y esos le hace sentir mas a gusto.  
Para arriba decide que la camisa blanca mejor porque no le gusta llevar colores oscuros y automáticamente la elije sin probarse la negra.  
Al final se mira en el espejo con todo puesto....estaba guapísima.

Akane: Me gusta mucho Nabiki muchas gracias!! dice sonriente...  
Nabiki: mmmmh espera que pasaras frío así, toma ponte este jersey azul de punto encima.  
Le pasa Nabiki por encima el jersey de manera que le quedan las solapas por fuera y los picos del final de la camisa.  
Akane de pronto se ve como mas adulta y seria....le encanta.

Akane: Gracias Nabiki, no te preocupes que mañana mismo me compro mas ropa así, y no te molestare mas!!  
Nabiki: Tonta no te preocupes tengo mucha ropa así, esa quédate la me gusta mucho como te esta!! dice muy contenta.  
Akane: Gracias!! Se va sonriente.

Akane llega a su habitación y se pone unos botines de inverno muy bonitos que tiene de punta y coge una chaqueta plumas, un bolso pequeño estilo bandolera y sus apuntes.  
Baja las escaleras despacio, no quiere ver a su padre al salir y tampoco a Ranma.  
Cuando se dispone a salir, Kasumi sale del salón y la ve, se queda asombrada por el aspecto nuevo de Akane y se despide con efusión de ella de manera que le oyen todos.  
Akane se queda con cara de terror y se le caen las cosas al suelo del sofoco y los demás salen a verla.

Akane: Ejem!! bueno me voy!! espero que os guste mi nueva forma de vestir...... universitaria!! dice muy nerviosa y apretando las manos.  
Todos están sorprendidos, la veían muy guapa y diferente, Soun estaba perplejo porque su hija pequeña de golpe la veía mayor....  
Todos se despiden de ella y cuando va a salir por la puerta Ranma se le acerca.

Ranma: Quieres que te acompañe?? ahora no tengo nada que hacer...  
Akane: No da igual de verdad!! Esta bien así!!  
Ranma: Akane....estas....estas muy guapa!!  
Akane se sonroja y le mira sorprendida.

Akane: Gracias Ranma, hasta luego!! Dice sonriente....

Akane llega nerviosa a la universidad y se dirige al hall, aun no eran las 5 y faltaban pocos minutos, miraba a los estudiantes caminar por los pasillos chicos y chicas hablando entre ellos y estaba todo lleno de carteles con jornadas y reuniones del salón de actos.  
Pronto de una aula ve salir a un montón de alumnos y en uno de los grupos que salían juntos salia Brandom, iba con 1 chica y 2 chicos mas.  
Iba vestido como siempre, informal de aspecto un poco bohemio, camisa negra con pantalones vaqueros oscuros y zapatos elegantes.  
Es un chico muy alto y destacaba bastante entre los demás estudiantes no solo por su forma de vestir, si no por el semblante tan adulto y también era muy atractivo.  
Akane le mira y hace como que acaba de llegar, le da un poco de vergüenza que el note que ella estaba esperando ya hacia unos minutos.  
Brandom la ve y se despide de sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Brandom: Hola Akane!! Vamos si te parece afuera??  
Akane: Si!! claro!  
Mientras van caminando por el césped de fuera buscan un sitio donde no les moleste nadie, se alejan bastante del tumulto de la gente y eligen un lugar donde hay 2 arboles uno de ellos muy frondoso y se sientan.  
Akane esta muy nerviosa y no sabe como sentarse de manera que se sienta de rodillas en frente de Brandom.  
Brandom se queda un poco sorprendido y le dice....

Brandom: Que ocurre??  
Akane: Como?  
Brandom: mmmmh si quieres que te ayude a estudiar tendrás que sentarte al lado mia, no voy a ponerme a chillar y ademas no puedo hacer números así.  
Akane: A..al lado??  
Brandom: ....si, no te preocupes no te haré nada!! Empieza a reírse.  
Akane: Ah!! vale lo siento..es que yo...no te conozco mucho entiendes??  
Brandom: Oye!! y yo a ti tampoco!! que me hace pensar que tu no me fueses a hacer nada?? por que eres una chica?? aaay!! empieza a reírse bastante.  
Akane se siente un poco ridícula y agacha la cabeza pidiendo perdón.

Brandom: No te preocupes mujer!! ya se te pasara este corte aquí.  
Akane: Si....bueno eso espero!! ríe tímidamente.  
Brandom se le queda mirando fijamente a los ojos sonriente.  
Akane esta nerviosa sin decir nada de pronto hay mucho silencio y tiene miedo a volver a decir alguna tontería.  
Empieza a haber tensión entre ambos y finalmente Brandom relaja la mirada y empieza a coger los apuntes de Akane.

Brandom: Bien!! comencemos entonces, dice suspirando.  
Akane: Bien!! vamos a ello!!

Mientras Brandom le explica a Akane en que consiste la prueba y le explica todos los posibles temas que saldrán, cerca de allí se encuentra Ranma escondido entre la maleza observándolos sorprendido. Le ha dado un vuelco al corazón al verlos así de bien.  
Ranma había seguido a Akane hasta la universidad y ahora hasta el césped, miraba lo bien que se llevaban y que estaba sentados juntos.....no se quitaba de la cabeza a Akane tan sonriente con ese chico..

Ranma pensando: (Así que es eso...el....el es Brandom!!, ese Brandom es muy atractivo y por que se llevan tan bien?? tengo que hacer algo)

Ranma se va a casa bastante cabreado, pegaba golpes a todos los sitios y estaba verdaderamente celoso.  
Cuando llega a casa, todos le ven bastante molesto por la forma de saludar y porque se mete directamente al gimnasio a dar patadas.  
Los demás deciden no hacer nada, imaginan que esta así por Akane y mejor no preguntarle.....ya tiene bastante.

Ya son las 7, casi de noche y están los dos cansados. A Brandom ya se le va cansado y Akane decide parar el estudio ahí.

Akane: Brandom, si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí me sabe mal porque te veo cansado!  
Brandom: No te preocupes ademas, recuerda que solo te quedan 3 días.  
Akane; Si, pero no te preocupes mandame unos test y temas y los estudio en casa ahora debes de descasar que tu también estudias.  
Brandom: Si...bueno....mañana si quieres y puedes aquí otra vez a las 5 y te sigo ayudando....¿te parece?? dice sonriente.  
Akane: eeee claro!! si si!! muchas gracias Brandom!!  
Ambos se levantan del suelo y se espolsan la ropa, Brandom le da las cosas a Akane y le observa detenidamente.

Brandom: mmmmh, te veo distinta Akane....¿vistes diferente al otro día puede ser??  
Akane: Bueno, es que yo....veras soy muy versátil con la ropa!!!, dice con risa nerviosa.  
Brandom: jaja!!! no te preocupes no pasa nada solo era una observación, no obstante el otro día también me gustabas!!  
Akane se queda muda....

Akane: Guuu....gustabas??  
Brandom: Si!! me gustaba mucho como vestías!!  
Akane mas aliviada y suspirando....  
Akane: Ah!! si...bueno gracias!! no se!! jajajaja  
Brandom: Bueno, Akane mañana aquí a las 5 vas bien con el examen de momento aunque aun te queda un poco de caña.  
Akane: Bien! Gracias por el esfuerzo Brandom!! Mañana aquí a las 5.  
Brandom: Hasta mañana Akane, se despide con la mano mientras se da la vuelta hacia la universidad.

Akane se dirige hacia casa..... pensaba todo el tiempo en lo que le había dicho Brandom, en su pelo, sus manos, sus dedos largos y finos, sus ojos verdes...los dos sentados en el césped tranquilos y sin molestarles nadie...  
Cuando llega a casa, estaban todos cenando menos Ranma.

Akane: Hola a todos!! mmmmh donde esta Ranma??  
Kasumi: Ranma esta en el gimnasio, se ha metido desde las 6 y no ha salido de ahi aun...le he llamado para cenar pero dice que no tiene hambre.

Akane se queda con preocupación y sube a la habitación a ponerse cómoda y a dejar la chaqueta y los apuntes. Baja las escaleras y se sienta a cenar.  
Mientras va comiendo los demás están callados menos Kasumi que le pregunta por la universidad y si se había hecho alguna amiga allí.  
Akane respondía a las preguntas escuetamente mientras mira extrañada el sitio de Ranma libre.

Terminan todos de cenar y Akane ayuda a Kasumi a quitar la mesa. Kasumi se pone a limpiar los platos y Akane coge una bandeja poniéndole la cena que le pertenecía a Ranma.

Kasumi: Akane se la llevas tu entonces?? gracias!! dice sonriente.  
Akane: Si....tranquila yo se la llevo ya tienes bastante trabajo en casa como para ir detrás de los que no quieren comer...dice sonriente.

Akane se aproxima a la puerta del gimnasio que esta entreabierta y ve a Ranma pegando cansado el saco de arena colgado.  
Ranma estaba sudando muchísimo habían varias maderas rotas y a veces paraba de golpear extasiado. Descansaba y volvía.  
Akane le miraba atentamente....como extraña...no sabia que pensar...había hecho algo malo quizás??  
Akane se dispone a entrar al dojo y Ranma se percata de que esta ahí.

Akane: Hola Ranma!!.....Kasumi me ha dicho que te traiga la cena.  
Le dice que se lo ha dicho Kasumi porque no quiere que el piense que ha sido ella voluntariamente quien ha decidido llevarle la cena, no quiere confundirlo ni hacerle ver que ella se interesa por el, aunque no sabe aun muy bien porque le importa que coma o no coma o si esta bien o mal, pero el resumen es que quiere hacer como si no pasa nada.

Ranma no se gira hacia ella y sigue mirando hacia un lado...  
Akane se percata de que le pasa algo y le mira extrañada esperando una respuesta.

Ranma: No tengo hambre!!  
Akane: Pero...si llevas mucho tiempo entrenando....tendrás que comer!!  
Ranma: Dejalo ahí y si ya me entra hambre me la comeré no te preocupes soy mayor y se cuidarme. Muchas Gracias!!  
Akane se queda preocupada y mal. Le deja la bandeja en el suelo y le da las buenas noches.  
Ranma no se gira no quiere mirarla porque piensa que es mejor, discutirían y al final le diría que le había visto con alguien y ella entonces sabría que el la estaba espiando.  
Sigue pegando golpes fuertes y desvía la atención.  
Akane se va a su cuarto, se pone el pijama y se acuesta a dormir.

Akane pensando: (Que le pasa a Ranma?? por que actúa así conmigo?? sera por lo que le dije el otro día?? Intentare ser por lo menos amable con el....y darle tiempo a asimilar nuestra nueva situación)

CAPITULO 5_______________Akane Y Brandom

Es de día ya, Akane se levanta de la cama se pone una bata y sale fuera al aseo a asearse. Mientras se lava la cara se mira en el espejo y se ve extraña, como mas mayor....¿serán cosas de la cabeza o estoy mas mayor?? Cuando termina de lavarse los dientes pasa por el pasillo y se fija en la habitación de Ranma, la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro....¿¿estarán ya todos bajo desayunando??  
Cuando baja las escaleras en el comedor estaban todos menos Ranma...  
Akane: Buenos días a todos!! dice con una sonrisa tímida...

Todos las saludan alegremente menos Soun y Genma que no apartan su mirada del planto del desayuno.  
Akane de inmediato se percata que aun están enfadados con ella....y pregunta...  
Akane: mmmmh ¿donde esta Ranma??  
Genma: Hoy no ha venido a dormir a la habitación.....  
Kasumi: Akane, esta en el gimnasio....aun...  
Akane se queda apenada y se va hacia el gimnasio a ver a Ranma.  
Cuando llega estaba la puerta cerrada, la abre y entra sin tocar ni nada.  
Estaba todo desordenado, la bandeja en el suelo con aun varios restos de comida y Ranma estaba dormido en el suelo boca abajo al lado del saco de arena.  
Akane se agacha a darle la vuelta para ver que esta bien...le cuesta mucho molerlo pero lo consigue poner boca arriba.  
Ranma estaba profundamente dormido, la luz del día no le despertaba ni la molestaba ningún movimiento de nada ni ruidos.  
Akane empieza a fijarse en su semblante....

Akane pensando: (Pobrecillo se nota que no ha dormido nada en toda la noche...tiene ojeras y esta agotado...aun así....es un chico guapísimo...lastima que sea como es....que desperdicio...)  
Akane lo mira bastante tiempo y sin darse cuenta se acerca mucho a su cara de manera que parece que esta a punto de darle un beso? pero....duda....apretá la mano y se aleja de su cara mirando hacia un lado muy apurada...()¿que estoy haciendo?? piensa... pero si ya no es mi novio!! pero....era era mi novio y nunca le bese?? tal vez esta sea una ocasión de probar lo que siento hacia el...)  
Akane vuelve a acercarse a su cara nuevamente e intenta darle un beso en los labios...pero empieza a ponerse tensa.... (¿y si despierta?? ¿¿que pensaría?? No no!!! mejor que no!! ademas...esta claro que si rompí el compromiso es porque ya se me esta pasando lo que sentía hacia el.....estaba ya cansada de su actitud hacia mi....pero....es tan guapo....cuando esta dormido que no habla ni dice nada desagradable...ojala fuese así siempre...)  
Akane se echa atrás nuevamente y lo coge en brazos y se lo pone a espaldas para llevarlo a la cama.  
Todos los demás ven como se lleva en brazos y no le dicen nada.  
Ranma es un chico fuerte pesa mucho y le cuesta mucho llevarlo de manera que va muy despacio.  
Cuando llega a la habitación lo deja caer sobre su cama y ella cae por accidente encima de el. De manera que Ranma esta boca arriba en la cama y Akane encima suya de lado.  
Hay mucho silencio y se esta muy quieta, tiene miedo de ver la reacción de Ranma al ver que ella esta encima de el y esta pensando todo el tiempo en la posible explicación...pero piensa... (que torso mas fuerte que tiene.....que a gusto dormiría aquí...se esta tan bien...)  
Ranma ni se inmuta sigue dormido profundamente solo hace una especie de gemidos y movimientos muy tenues.  
Ella levanta despacio y piensa....(joder!! si que esta dormido profundamente....no se da cuenta ni de que me he caído encima de el).  
Cuando dispone para irse se da cuenta de que la manga de la camisa de Ranma esta manchada de comida, se acerca a el y decide quitarle la camisa.  
Empieza a desabrochar le los botones y le toca el pecho.  
En ese momento llega Nabiki a la habitación....

Nabiki: Akane que haces??  
Akane: Yo es que bueno...tenia la camisa manchada!!  
Nabiki: me voy a mi cuarto!! no entiendo a la gente!!  
Akane coge la camisa la pliega para llevársela a lavar y a Ranma lo tapa bien.  
Cuando va a irse a llevarla a lavar antes pasa por la habitación de Nabiki.  
Abre la puerta y ahí estaba Nabiki vistiéndose.

Akane: Puedo hablar contigo?  
Nabiki: ahhhh!! dice suspirando.....  
Akane: Mira!! le enseña la camisa de Ranma sucia.  
Nabiki: y que me quieres decir con eso??  
Akane: Que no miento!!! Le estaba quitando la camisa sucia!! No estaba desvistiendo lo mal pensada!! dice cabreada...  
Nabiki: Eres tonta o que?? sabes con quien estas hablando??  
Akane: No me insultes Nabiki!! Ya estas con tus cosas no me líes!! y no le comas la cabeza a Ranma con esto!!  
Nabiki: Akane....no estoy extrañada de que le quites la camisa a Ranma porque de hecho eso lo has hecho cientos de veces cuando se ha peleado o se ha pegado un golpe y lo has acomodado y curado las heridas.  
Akane: Bien!! me alegro de que lo hayas entendido...  
Nabiki: pero....no le acariciabas....el pecho....  
Akane se queda sin decir nada muda...no puede decir nada....  
Nabiki: No crees que antes de cortar la relación con el debes de poner en orden tus sentimientos??? a ver si Ranma se va a ir con otra de sus prometidas....y te quedas al final sin nada!!  
Akane: Nabiki....ya se lo que quiero...dejame en paz con mis sentimientos y si se tiene que ir con otra pues que se vaya!! se va dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Akane se va a su habitación y se pone a estudiar....pero no puede le cuesta mucho. Se pone las manos a la cabeza. Tenia que haberlo hecho?? pensó....  
Deja los apuntes y se va otra vez para la habitación de Ranma.  
Abre la puerta, Ranma estaba aun dormido.  
Se acerca a el y mientras se va acercando a su cara otra vez le aparta el pelo de la cara...y entonces...al tocarle la frente se da cuenta de que esta muy caliente...  
(Ranma?? piensa ella...)  
Se va corriendo a al botiquín y trae un termómetro. Le toma la temperatura a Ranma y tiene 39 de fiebre.  
Baja las escaleras y le pide a Kasumi una toalla mojada.

Kasumi: Que ocurre Akane??  
Akane: Ranma tiene fiebre!!

Kasumi la sube una palancana de agua con una toalla.

Kasumi: Akane... llamo al Doctor Tofu??  
Akane: Bueno esperaremos es posible que sea una resfriado común, como se ha quedado dormido en el dojo con el frío que hace se habrá resfriado no te preocupes no creo que sea nada...  
Kasumi: bien!! esperaremos entonces..  
Kasumi les cierra la puerta y se va.

Akane le pone el paño en la cabeza...y piensa...

Akane pensando: (Esto.....ha sido por mi culpa!! pobre....se ha quedado en el gimnasio toda la noche porque esta enfadado conmigo....seguramente porque no le deje acompañarme a la universidad)  
Se queda un buen tiempo ahí....y Ranma despierta al tiempo...

Ranma: Akane?? que haces? que hago yo aquí? ay!! se pone la mano en la cabeza le duele mucho...  
Akane: Shhh!! estas enfermo, esta mañana te encontré en el gimnasio tirado en el suelo.....descansa!!  
Ranma empieza a recordar porque estaba ahí....y empiezan a cruzarse-le las imágenes por la cabeza de ella con Brandom en el césped de la universidad.

Ranma: Ahh!! me duele mucho la cabeza!!! y el cuerpo!! dios!!  
Akane: No te incorpores!! estate quieto!! le dice cogiéndole de las manos.  
Ranma: Dejame estoy bien!! y se suelta.  
Akane: Por que eres tan cabezota siempre??? Dejame que te cuide!!  
Ranma: No!! estoy bien!! dejame y vete a la universidad que es lo que tienes que hacer!! estaré un dia mas en cama y se me ira todo!!  
Ranma vuelve a tumbarse, se tapa hasta arriba y le da la espalda a Akane.

Akane: estas así por....por....no dejarte acompañarme a la universidad verdad?? o hay algo mas??  
Ranma: Quiero dormir!! vete y dejame!! yo ya no soy asunto tuyo!! Ahora dejame descansar.....  
Akane: Bien....no quiero discutir contigo Ranma, ya nunca mas!!  
Akane se levanta y se va....y cuando va a cerrar la puerta le dice...

Akane: Bien!! Siento mucho las molestias que te he causado....mejorate Ranma!! dice apenada y cabizbaja.  
Ranma sigue de espaldas y no le contesta.

Akane vuelve a su habitación y sigue estudiando hasta la hora de comer.

Cuando llega la hora de comer baja y come con todos menos Ranma que esta en la cama comiendo.  
Akane coge el plato suyo y lo pone en una bandeja.

Akane: Voy a comer con Ranma!!  
Todos se quedan como si nada y siguen comiendo.

Akane sube hasta la habitación de Ranma antes de entrar pica la puerta....

Ranma: Pasa!!

Akane abre la puerta y Ranma estaba liado con la manta un paño en la cabeza sentado comiendo.

Ranma: que quieres ahora?? mira enfadado hacia su plato de comida.  
Akane: Voy a comer contigo!! dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: y por que no comes con los demás??  
Akane: No voy a dejarte comer solo!! Tu no me dejaste el otro día cierto?? Así que me da igual como te pongas ni lo que digas vale???  
Ranma: Ya.....de acuerdo!! pero no te acerques mucho a mi vale?? puedo pegarte lo y no podrás estudiar para el examen de acceso.  
Akane: Vale!! tranquilo!! dice sonriente.

Llegan las 5 de la tarde y Akane se viste y se va a la universidad.  
Llega un poco tarde y Brandom estaba ahí ya esperando en el mismo lugar que estuvieron sentados estudiando cosas suyas...

Akane: Lo siento es que he tenido cosas que hacer antes de venir!! Dice agitada y si aliento.....había corrido mucho para llegar pronto.  
Brandom: No te preocupes así yo también repaso lo mio, siéntate y descansa chica!! dice sonriente...  
Se sienta a su lado y ve a Brandom serio estudiando...con los ojos muy concentrados...observa de nuevo sus manos y sus dedos, su semblante adulto...y Brandom se percata.  
Brandom: Quieres algo Akane??  
Akane: No!! No!! es que.....bueno estaba preguntándome....jajjaja!! que nunca te había preguntado que estudiabas!! dice poniéndose una mano en la cabeza vergonzosamente.  
Brandom: Ahh!! jajaajaj es verdad!!  
Y sigue estudiando....  
Akane: mmmmh!! ¿que estudias??  
Brandom: Ah!! jajaajaj perdón!! bueno estudio música, dice con una tierna sonrisa.  
Akane: Que?? eres músico?? sorprendida...  
Brandom: Si!! toco la guitarra!! dice muy contento.  
Akane: Ohhhh!! a mi me encanta la música!!  
Brandom: Si?? Bien!! yo es que tengo un grupo de música...y yo soy el guitarra del grupo!  
Akane; a mi me encanta cantar.....pero me da mucha vergüenza!!  
Brandom: mmmmh!! si?? por que?? no cantas ni en la ducha??  
Akane: No!! dice con vergüenza...  
Brandom: Que música te gusta?  
Akane: mmmmh, bueno....no se un poco de todo!!  
Brandom: Aha!! bueno....¿y si te pidiera que me cantaras algo?? sonríe.  
Akane; Uy no!! por dios!! jajjaja no cantare!!  
Brandom: es una pena...con la voz tan bonita que tienes...  
Akane se sonroja...  
Akane: Bo.....ni...ta??  
Brandom: jajjaja si!! bonita bonita!! al menos hablando!! a lo mejor después cantando....y empieza a reírse.  
Akane se avergüenza mucho....y mira para todos lados.  
Brandom: bien.....vamos a estudiar!  
Akane: Ok!!  
Están estudiando durante una hora y media y Brandom finaliza el estudio.

Brandom: Lo siento mucho pero es que hoy tengo ensayo, te importa??  
Akane: No!!No!! Para nada!! lo entiendo!! culpa mía por haber llegado tarde...  
Brandom: No te preocupes lo llevas muy bien, dice sonriendo...  
Akane: Bueno me tendré que ir a casa...aquí ya no hago nada si no estas tu!!  
Brandom: Que vas a hacer ahora?? tienes cosas que hacer en casa??  
Akane: Bueno....estudiar... por que??  
Brandom: Bueno...si solo es eso.... ¿quieres venirte al ensayo?  
Akane: Si?? Ohhhh!! me encantaría!! y se pone muy contenta!!  
Brandom: Bien....entonces vamos!!  
Akane se pone muy contente y piensa.....  
Akane pensando: (Por que me pondré tan contenta?? tanto me gusta estar con el?? la verdad es que me daba pena que se fuese tan pronto....por que???)  
Mientras andaban Akane le miraba de reojo....  
Akane pensando: (Joder que guapo que es!! y me gusta tanto su forma de ser....siempre tan tranquilo...y tan adulto....nunca se enfada por nada y siempre tiene buenas palabras para la gente)

Brandom: No te preocupes Akane después te acompaño a casa vale?? tengo coche...lo tengo ahí aparcado me lo he traído.  
Akane: ah si?? bien muchas gracias entonces!!

Llegan a un local y ahí estaban esperando los amigos que vio Akane con el saliendo de aquella aula...una chica y dos chicos mas.  
Akane se queda mirando a la chica por alguna extraña razón...le llamaba la atención, es una chica muy moderna con piercins muy mona pero de aspecto como un poco grotesco con tanta cadenas y adornos.  
Los otros dos chicos, uno era parecido a Brandom, bastante guapo también rubio y con ojos verdes media melena...y el otro era japones bastante delgadito y vestía del estilo de la chica también con piercins.  
Por las formas y los tratos Akane pudo percatarse de que la chica y el japones eran novios.

Brandom: Esta es Akane! de la universidad! la chica que os hable!  
Akane se le queda mirando extrañada....  
Akane: Que.....que os hable??  
Brandom: Si....les conté que te estaba ayudando con el examen de acceso!! dice riendo.  
Akane: Ahh!! ya!!  
Brandom: Akane!! este es el cantante del grupo (el rubio) Steve, nuestra gran batería Mai y el mejor bajista del mundo Yusuke (el japones).  
Todos las saludan pero enseguida empiezan con el ensayo, Akane pudo darse cuenta de que Brandom tocaba genial la guitarra, se dio cuenta de que el que parecía ser el líder del grupo era Steve el cantante.  
Akane estuvo todo el tiempo mirando a Brandom, no podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera....cuanto mas se lo prohibía ella misma mas ganas le daban de observarlo con atención.....en ese momento no había nadie mas ni se acordaba de su familia ni nada,,,solo él....estaba maravillada.  
Terminaron el ensayo y Brandom y Akane se despiden de la banda, estos no parecen ser demasiado sociables con ella....en apariencia...y Akane se percata de ello...  
Suben al coche de Brandom y se disponen a ir a casa de Akane.

Brandom: Bueno....ya son las 9, 2 horitas....ya es tarde no??  
Akane: Si.....en casa estarán un poco preocupados...  
Brandom: Bueno diles que no has estado, si quieres entro contigo para que vean que no estabas sola!!  
Akane: No No!!! no hace falta! les diré que me entretuve mucho estudiando....y que me hice amigos nuevos...

Brandom va claramente despacio conduciendo para hacer la vuelta del camino mas larga para estar mas tiempo con ella....pero Akane no se percata.

Brandom: Hablando de amigos.... ¿que te parece mi banda??  
Akane: ehhh bueno no se....no hablaban mucho conmigo....  
Brandom: Bueno perdonales es que....es que nunca nadie viene a los ensayos y quizás se sentían un poco raros!! jajjajjaaja pero no te preocupes que seguro que les has caído bien!! dice sonriente.  
Akane: ahhh es un alivio saberlo! bueno....tu los conoces así que tu sabrás!!  
Brandom: Nunca les llevo amigos, es normal.....  
Akane: Ahh! bueno entonces quizás es mejor que.....  
Brandom: No te preocupes!!! interrumpe a Akane.  
Brandom: La próxima vez que vengas les avisare!! le guiña un ojo.  
Akane: Ahh, de acuerdo!! sonríe Akane relajadamente.

Van llegando ya al destino y Akane va observando atentamente a Brandom como conduce seriamente.  
Akane pensando: (Entonces....esto quiere decir que me va a llevar mas veces a ver a su grupo?? voy a ser amiga suya?? o que es lo que quiere??)

Llegan a la puerta de la casa de Akane, ella baja del coche y se dispone a despedirse de Brandom.

Brandom:Seguro que no quieres que entre??  
Akane: No!! tranquilo ya soy mayorcita!! dice sonriendo y apurada.  
Brandom: Bien!! entonces.....me voy!! Mañana nos vemos entonces a la misma hora vale?  
Akane: Si si!! hasta luego!!  
Brandom: Hasta mañana!!  
Brandom se percata enseguida de que por la forma que tiene de despedirse con la voz tan apagada....se que Akane no quiere que en casa se den cuenta de que viene acompañada por un chico y se va rápido de allí bastante serio.

Desde la casa de Akane, Ranma estaba en su habitación aun tumbado, pero oye ruidos de voces fuera en la calle y enseguida reconoce la voz de Akane....¿pero y la otra??  
Se asoma a la ventana y ve a Akane hablando con el chico dela universidad....no sabia que decían pero estaba claro de que el la había traído en su coche y de que habían estado toda la tarde y noche juntos.  
Se queda mudo sin saber que hacer...le da un mareo y se tumba a la cama.  
Akane entra en casa y saluda a los demás, el resto no se había enterado de que venia acompañada porque con la tele no se oía la calle.  
Akane ceno con ellos, Ranma no estaba allí por lo que se percato de que aun estaba en cama, así que decidió no molestarlo y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

APITULO 6_____________Ranma se lanza a Akane

Ranma oye a Akane irse a su cuarto a dormir....no le da tiempo a verla y baja las escaleras a coger un vaso de leche antes de dormir. Iba pensando....(quien es ese tipo??....no me suena de nada del instituto!! que mal que me siento!!)  
Cuando entra a la cocina estaba Nabiki también cogiendo un vaso de leche y se sorprende a ver a Ranma levantado.

_Nabiki: Ranma estas mejor??  
_Ranma: Si.....bueno del constipado si. Dice muy cabizbajo.  
_Nabiki: Es por Akane??  
Ranma afirma con la cabeza  
Nabiki se sienta en la mesita y Ranma empieza a beberse su vaso de leche bastante decaído.

_Nabiki: que ocurre?  
_Ranma: He visto a Akane venir con otro chico, no se quien es pero lo sabré!!  
_Nabiki: A si que es eso....por eso me pidió esa ropa....Dice ella muy interesante.  
_Ranma: Que??  
_Nabiki: Ella me pidió ese modelito que llevaba el otro día.....seria para impresionar a ese chico.  
_Ranma: Pero por que??  
_Nabiki: Es evidente no?? le gusta ese chico y vete tu a saber desde cuando!!  
_Ranma: No debe de ser desde hace mucho, no lo había visto antes en el furinkan ni nada!! No puede ser!!  
_Nabiki: Sera de la universidad!!  
_Ranma: Probablemente.... dice muy decaído.  
Nabiki se percata de que Ranma esta muy afectado, se queda pensando pero al final se lo dice.  
Ranma se sienta en la otra silla y se pone las manos en la cabeza, como pensando...estaba como desesperado.

_Nabiki: aaay!!! puede que Akane me mate pero no puedo evitarlo tengo que decírtelo!!  
_Ranma: que?? que pasa Nabiki?? Dice muy asombrado...  
_Nabiki: Ranma, no lo tienes tan mal!!  
_Ranma; Que quieres decir??  
_Nabiki: Ays!! Ranma debes de hacer algo o la perderás para siempre, ahora o nunca o no tendrás oportunidad mas!!  
_Ranma: Nabiki....ella me dejo!! Esta claro!! No tengo nada que hacer ahí.....  
_Nabiki: Si que tienes que hacer!! Mucho!! Pero tienes probabilidades!!  
_Ranma: No....pasa totalmente de mi... Dice agachando la cabeza.  
_Nabiki: Nooooooo!! El otro día!! cuando te pusiste enfermo....recuerdas??  
_Ranma: Siiiii, que??  
_Nabiki: Ella te llevo a la habitación y te quito la camisa.  
_Ranma: Y?? eso lo ha hecho mas veces para curarme heridas!!  
_Nabiki: Si!!! Pero te estaba acariciando!!!  
Ranma se queda muy asombrado y no sabe que decir.

_Ranma: Que??????? A....acariciándome??  
_Nabiki: Siiiii te acaricio el torso Ranma!!  
_Ranma: Nabiki....como esto sean una de tus bromas o mentiras te la cargaras!! Esto me afecta ya mucho!!! Dice muy cabreado.....  
_Nabiki: Ranma.....si no llego a pasar por la habitación..... ¿que hubiese pasado??  
_Ranma: Pues ya podías haberte estado quiete-cita, no?? Al menos si hubiese pasado algo me hubiese enterado!! Dice muy cabreado.  
_Nabiki: Tonto!! Con el trancazo que llevabas!! Como te ibas a enterar?? Por eso mismo estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.....Akane....esta probando sus sentimientos aun contigo sin tu saberlo.....  
Ranma se queda muy sorprendido como esperanzado....se miraba las manos....

Ranma pensando (Entonces.....aun tengo posibilidades!!! tengo que hacer algo....no se como .....pero ya es hora!!)  
Ranma deja el vaso de leche ya bebido y hay un silencio entre ambos.

_Ranma: Nabiki, muchas gracias!! Si todo sale bien.....te debo algo muy grande!!  
_Nabiki: No hay nada....eres mi cuñado favorito!! le guiña un ojo.  
_Ranma: Buenas noches Nabiki!!  
_Nabiki: Buenas noches Ranma!

Ranma se va al gimnasio a entrenar un poco y a pensar....

Akane se despierta y tiene mucha sed, baja a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y oye ruidos que provienen del dojo.....

Akane pensando: (Es Ranma?? pero....si estaba enfermo!! voy a ver que pasa.....)

Akane se acerca al gimnasio y ve a Ranma pegado golpes a una tabla de madera, se le nota aun débil pues le cuesta mucho romperla.  
Al tiempo Ranma se da cuenta de que Akane esta ahí observándolo.

_Ranma: Que pasa Akane?? Dice mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente....  
_Akane: Ranma....¿que haces aquí?? Deberías estar descansando!! Estas enfermo!! Dice mientras camina acercándose a el.  
Akane le pone la mano en la frente a Ranma y le nota caliente.

_Akane: Pero tu eres idiota o que?? Ya estas otra vez con fiebre!!!  
_Ranma: Dejame tranquilo!! No voy a estar todo el día acostado!!!

Ranma se marea y Akane le intenta incorporar sentándolo en el suelo. Se quedan los 2 sentados uno en frente del otro muy serios mirándose.

_Ranma: Lo siento...ahora volveré a mi habitación!! Vete a dormir!!  
_Akane: No!! te llevare a la habitación!!  
_Ranma: No!! Puedo hacerlo yo solo!! Es mi problema!! Yo ya no soy problema tuyo!!  
_Akane: Si que lo eres!!

Ranma se queda callado y sorprendido.

_Akane: Me preocupo por ti, te queremos todos en casa y nos preocupamos por ti, aunque no te lo creas te tenemos mucho cariño!! Dice sonriente.  
Ranma empieza a apretar los puños mirando hacia un lado sonrojado....

_Ranma: Entonces.....entonces.....  
_Akane: Que?? pasa algo Ranma??  
_Ranma: Entonces dame tu cariño!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le dice chillando abalanzandose sobre ella cogiéndola de las manos a los lados y la besa apasionadamente.

Akane se queda sin saber que hacer....estaba quieta, no le correspondía al beso pero tampoco se quitaba.

Akane pensando: (Que esta pasando?? me esta besando.....Ranma?? Ranma?? No puede ser!!

Ranma empieza a apretar mucho y hace daño, Akane consigue soltarse

_Akane: Ranma!!! Que??? que haces???  
_Ranma: Te quiero!! Le dice chillando y mirándola a los ojos.  
_Akane: Eh?? Pe ...pero....

En cuanto Akane intenta mediar otra palabra de nuevo Ranma vuelve a abalanzarse sobre ella besándola.

Akane pensando: (Aunque esta enfermo, es muy fuerte....no puedo quitármelo de encima....o....¿¿o quiero quitármelo de encima??)

Ranma al final se aparta y la incorpora, levantandose el también.  
Akane no sabe que decir, esta muy muy avergonzada de la situación y se queda quieta sin moverse.  
Ranma se dispone a irse, esta bastante contento.....como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, vuelve a hacer un traspié, le da flojedad y cuando va a caer Akane lo recoge.  
Ranma esta bastante debilucho y le cuesta moverse.

_Akane: Te llevare a tu habitación!!  
_Ranma: Akane...yo....yo....Y se le abraza.  
Akane se pone rojisima, y no termina de saber porque le devuelve el abrazo.

_Akane: Vamos Ranma!! Te llevare a tu habitación necesitas descansar ya!!  
_Ranma: Si....

Akane le pasa el brazo por el hombro y lo lleva como puede de su propio pie, va a dejarlo en su habitación y se da cuenta de que en la misma habitación de Ranma duerme el tío Genma.

Akane pensando (Si lo llevo ahí dentro despertaremos a tío Genma y se enfadara y preguntara que hacemos juntos, tendré que llevarlo a mi habitación)

Akane se lo lleva a su habitación y lo acuesta en su cama.

_Ranma: Akane?? que....?? que hago en tu cama?? Me encuentro un poco mal para eso ahora....  
_Akane: Calla tonto!! No es eso!! duerme voy a buscar un paño con agua fría!!  
Ranma se queda callado y se pone la mano en la frente.

_Ranma: Ahhh!! me duele mucho la cabeza!!

Akane viene enseguida con el paño, se lo pone en la frente y lo tapa. En ese momento Ranma la coge y la acerca a su pecho abrazándola. Akane se queda muda no sabe que hacer, le coge de la mano y le aparta poco a poco.

_Akane: Ranma, voy.....voy....descansa vale?? Buenas noches!!  
_Ranma: Buenas noches!!

Akane sale fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Se pone la mano en los labios avergonzada de lo que había pasado. No podía quitarse las imágenes de lo que había sucedido y se sentía extraña.

Akane pensando: (que ha pasado?? como ha podido suceder esto??? y el tiempo, el tiempo que llevaba yo esperando algo así de Ranma.....y pasa ahora y así??? mañana que hago cuando le vea?? o que le digo?? o peor..... ¿y si se enteran los demás?? No.....Ranma no sera capaz!! estaba bajo los efectos del resfriado...a lo mejor mañana no se acuerda....)

Akane paso toda la noche en el salón , se quedo finalmente dormida viendo la tele.  
Ya era de día Kasumi sale a hacer el desayuno y ve a Akane dormida en el salón....se acerca a ella y la despierta.

_Kasumi: Akane?? que haces aquí?? por que no te vas a la cama??  
_Akane: En mi cama....esta Ranma, dice con mucho sueño.  
_Kasumi: Como?? pero por que?  
_Akane: Ranma se desmayo en el dojo y ni quise molestar a tío Genma.

Akane se incorpora y se pone la mano en la cabeza

_Akane: Kasumi, ¿vamos a tomar algo?? me duele mucho la cabeza!!  
_Kasumi: Si...claro!!

Akane se sienta y se echa las manos en la cabeza pensando en lo de ayer.  
Kasumi la observa y se da cuenta de que a la pobre muchacha le pasa algo, le sirve el café y se sienta con ella.

_Kasumi: Que pasa Akane??  
_Akane: Ayer....Ranma me beso y me dijo que me quería.  
_Kasumi: Que?? Jjajajaaj, vaya con Ranma al final se te ha declarado!!  
_Akane: No me hace gracia Kasumi, no....no me lo esperaba sabes??  
_Kasumi: Si!! Te pillo bien eh??  
_Akane: Kasumi yo.....yo.....no se que pasa con mi cabeza estoy hecha un lío!!  
_Kasumi: Tranquila!! relaja te y no pienses deja que todo fluya!!  
_Akane: Es posible que....que....sea por los efectos del resfriado y hoy no se acuerde de nada o que se haya arrepentido!!  
_Kasumi: No....Akane no!! El hace poco me dijo aquí mismo en la cocina sentado que te quería.  
_Akane: Y por que?? por que no me lo dijiste??  
_Kasumi: Eso es algo que debe se hacer el ¿no te parece?? Y me alegro que lo haya hecho!! Y ahora....¿que vas a hacer Akane?? Tu le has dicho que le quieres??  
_Akane: ......No!  
_Kasumi: Entonces??  
_Akane: Es que no se lo que siento!!  
_Kasumi: Pero Akane!! Si esto lo esperabas siglos!! No le vas a decir que le quieres??  
_Akane: No lo se!!!!!! dice chillando.

Akane se echa las manos a la cabeza y empieza a llorar.....Kasumi se apena de ella y la abraza.

_Kasumi: Akane, escucha tu corazón!! Seguro que te responde pronto....no pienses tanto!!  
_Akane: Es que....es que....Ranma me ha hecho mucho daño Kasumi!! siempre!! estoy mal desde la ultima vez!! siempre llamándome marimacho y desgradandome ante los demás....no puedo....no puedo perdonar eso ni quitármelo de la mente!!! Necesito que pase tiempo!! Mucho tiene Ranma que cambiar para yo estar con el como antes!!  
_Kasumi: Entiendo.....date tiempo Akane....  
_Akane: Hay alguien mas, Kasumi....  
Kasumi se sorprende y la escucha atentamente.

_Kasumi: Alguien mas??  
_Akane: Si.....un chico que se llama Brandom de la universidad.  
_Kasumi: Te guste ese chico??  
_Akane: Si.....el.....el ha despertado en mi cosas que hacia tiempo que no sentía!!  
_Kasumi: Ufff!! pobre.....estas con mucha presión!! Y ese chico lo sabe??  
_Akane: No....no sabe nada....  
_Kasumi: Y por que no te das una oportunidad con Ranma?? Si no os habéis dicho nada ese chico y tu, aun estas a tiempo de olvidarte de el!!  
_Akane: Pero....lo veré en la universidad!!  
_Kasumi: Cambiate de universidad!! O lleva el dojo con Ranma.....es lo que querías antes de conocer a ese chico no??  
_Akane: Lo cierto es que antes de conocer a ese chico yo quería cambiar eso...solo que el me ayudo a decidirme.  
_Kasumi: Tu quieres a ese chico??  
_Akane: No lo se!! Rompe a llorar....  
_Kasumi; Bien....descansa por hoy, vete a mi cama a dormir....creo que después tienes que ir a la universidad con Brandom no??  
_Akane: Siii. Gracias Kasumi.

Akane le da un beso a su hermana en la frente y se va a dormir un rato al cuarto de Kasumi.

CAPITULO 7____ Las dudas de Akane

Ranma se despierta y observa que esta en la habitación de Akane....  
Se encuentra bastante mejor y se va incorporando poco a poco y de repente le vienen las imágenes de anoche de el y Akane en el Dojo y se lleva una mano a los labios bastante ruborizado.

Ranma pensando: ( Así que si que ha pasado!! Si que lo hice!! ahora..que es lo que voy a hacer?? He empezado algo que no se como seguirlo!!.....)

Sale de la habitación de Akane mirando hacia todos lados y ve a Kasumi llevando ropa a la habitación de su padre.  
Ranma sorprendido por Kasumi no sabe que hacer ni decir....se queda mirando como con timidez....no sabia como actuar...

Kasumi: Hola Ranma buenos días!! Como te encuentras hoy?? dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: Ehhh...!! mejor!! mejor!! mmmm Kasumi.....ehh...ehhh.... ¿donde esta Akane?  
Kasumi: Tranquilo esta en mi habitación!! Anoche durmió mal en el salón y la he mandado a mi cama porque me había dicho que tu estabas en su cuarto....la he visto bastante mal estado, creo que se ha resfriado....  
Ranma: ahhh, y pero.....¿te ha dicho porque he dormido en su cama??  
Kasumi: Si.....te desmayaste ayer, no??  
Ranma: Aha!! Ayer no tenia que haber entrenado, menos mal que estaba ella para recogerme de allí si no hubiese pasado otra noche y hubiese empeorado mucho!  
Kasumi: Bueno Ranma el desayuno esta abajo!! ve a desayunar!!  
Ranma: Y Akane??  
Kasumi: Dejala, después le subo yo el desayuno no ha dormido nada tiene que descansar ademas después tiene que ir a estudiar a la universidad que creo que solo le faltan 2 días para el examen de acceso.

Ranma baja a desayunar, pero no tiene hambre esta nervioso y por otra parte esta ansioso de ver a Akane para ver su reacción después de lo que paso.....por una extraña razón no se siente mal, solo se siente con un poco de bochorno pero es agradable en parte.  
Todos están abajo desayunando y le preguntan por su salud.

Genma: Ranma....anoche que paso?? por que dormiste en la habitación de Akane??  
Soun: Muchacho creo que nos ocultas algo.....queremos explicación.  
Ranma: Es tan sencillo como que me volví a desmayar por la fiebre del catarro y Akane me recogió y me llevo a descansar a su habitación para no molestar a mi padre!! No hagáis películas de esto!! Dice bastante molesto.  
Los demás siguen comiendo con resignación esperando algo nuevo pero no reciben mas respuestas de Ranma.  
Al rato Ranma levanta de la mesa, apenas ha desayunado.  
Va a la cocina a dejar su bandeja y cuando pasa por las escaleras mira hacia arriba pensando en Akane.  
Se acerca a Kasumi y le dice donde esta la bandeja que tiene preparada para Akane. Kasumi le dice donde y Ranma la coge y la sube.  
Todos los demás se quedan bastante sorprendidos.  
Ranma llega hasta la habitación de Kasumi y toca a la puerta pero no recibe contestación....así que entra muy despacio sin hacer apenas ruido.  
Cuando entra esta Akane profundamente dormida boca arriba tenia muchas ojeras y semblante cansado, se notaba que no había dormido...Ranma se acerca y le deja la bandeja al lado y se dispone a despertarla.....pero algo hace que no la despierte.  
La mira fijamente y se acerca a su rostro.

Ranma pensando: (Ahora....seria lo mas fácil!! pero....no!! no voy a hacerlo!! no voy a ser como antes, un cobarde!! si hago algo ella debe de estar consciente!! voy a cambiar!!)

Al final se aleja y la despierta resignado, Akane despierta y ve a Ranma sentado en la cama con ella...  
Se intenta incorporar pero se encuentra bastante mal....se pone una mano en la cabeza...

Ranma: Hola Akane te he traído el desayuno!!  
Akane: Ahh!! Me duele mucho la cabeza!! No tengo hambre.....  
Ranma: Akane tienes que comer!! Tienes mala cara!!  
Akane tiene las mejillas rojas, se nota muy débil.....Ranma se percata de que esta con catarro.  
Akane: Creo.....creo que estoy acatarrada.....  
Akane empieza a acordarse porque esta acatarrada y recuerda lo que paso ayer por la noche con Ranma en el Dojo.....empieza a ponerse nerviosa...Ranma después de eso estaba ahí sentado... ¿le habrá hecho algo mientras dormía???

Akane pensando: (Dios!! entonces esta si es la habitación de Kasumi quiere decir que anoche paso lo que paso!! Ranma me beso anoche?? y ahora.....cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?? me habrá hecho algo mientras dormir.....es capaz!!)

Akane: Ay me encuentro muy mal!!.... dice cansada.  
Ranma: Ven Akane!!  
Ranma acerca su rostro hacia Akane y ella se pone muy tensa...y empieza a echarse hacia atras.

Akane pensando: (Que hace?? me va a volver a besar??)

Akane: Espera Ranma!! ah ahora no!!

Para sorpresa de Akane Ranma le pega su frente para medirle la temperatura.

Ranma: Tienes fiebre Akane!! estas muy caliente!! voy a traerte algo...

Akane se alivia de pronto...y Ranma se incorpora.

Ranma: Esto.....ha sido por culpa mía....lo siento Akane!! Voy a buscar medicina para que te mejores rápido!!  
Akane: No..no pasa nada Ranma muchas gracias!! y se vuelve a acostar suspirando.

Al tiempo Ranma vuelve y le da un vaso con agua con medicina, Akane se lo bebe y se lo vuelve a dar, se tapa y acuesta de nuevo.

Ranma: Entonces....esta tarde... ¿no vas a la universidad?  
Akane: Pues....es probable que no!! Estudiare en casa.  
Ranma: Yo....me siento responsable....no quiero que por mi culpa suspendas el acceso...yo te ayudare!!  
Akane empieza a reírse y Ranma se molesta un poco...

Ranma: Que pasa?? Tan tonto me ves?  
Akane: Como vas a ayudarme Ranma?? Si yo se mas que tu y a mi me cuesta??  
Ranma: Bueno....pues aun así....te haré compañía mientras estudias!!  
Akane: Noooo!! me distraerías!!  
Ranma: Por que iba a distraerte??  
Akane: Puuues por....por.....porque veras....  
Ranma: Akane, no me importa lo que pienses pero a partir de ahora voy a estar contigo!! Voy a hacer todas las cosas que quería hacer y no me atrevía por vergonzoso.....voy a dejar fluir mis pensamientos y liberarme de mis propias ataduras mentales!!  
Akane: Ra....Ranma..... dice impresionada.  
Ranma: Akane!! puede que el Ranma de ahora no te guste.....pero.....es el verdadero Ranma!!

Ranma coge el vaso y se va afuera y Akane se queda ruborizada, se tapa y vuelve a intentar dormir.

Akane lleva toda la mañana durmiendo, llega la hora de la comida y Kasumi le sube la comida.  
Empieza a comer y cuando Kasumi va a salir le dice que se espere un momento.

Akane: Kasumi??  
Kasumi: Si?? dime Akane!!  
Akane: Ehh, necesito que hagas algo por mi!!  
Kasumi: Claro!! dice sonriendo.  
Akane: Puedes llamar a Brandom??  
Kasumi: Claro!! le digo que estas enferma y que no puedes acudir a la cita??  
Akane: Si....Dile que cuando salga de la clase que no me espere.....el teléfono de el esta entre las hojas del cuaderno mio de notas.  
Kasumi: Muy bien!! ahora le llamo!!  
Akane: Gracias Kasumi!!

Kasumi pasa por la habitación de Akane, coge el teléfono de Brandom y baja por las escaleras hasta el teléfono. En el pasillo se encuentra Ranma y escucha la llamada.

Ranma pensando: (Que no le espere al salir de clase.....entonces quedaban después de las clases de el?? y siempre quedaban a las 5.....iré a las 5 a conocerle....tengo curiosidad por saber quien es ese chico y que tiene con Akane!!)

Falta poco para las 5 de la tarde, Akane sigue en la habitación descansando y Ranma se viste muy atractivo para impresionar.  
Todos lo ven salir por la puerta y se quedan un poco sorprendidos.

Genma: Ranma......¿donde vas?? es que vas a tener una cita con alguna chica??  
Ranma: Noooooo!! voy a dar un paseo, hace días que no salgo eso es todo!!! Necesito despejarme....

Cierra la puerta y se va dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Llega a la universidad y están todos los alumnos por ahí andando, Ranma busca como loco a Brandom pero no le ve.....cuando ya se esta cansando de estar allí ve por fin a Brandom con sus amigos tomando algo en el césped sentados.  
Ranma se acerca a ellos pero no sabe que decir.....así que al final se le ocurre una escusa para hablar con ellos y sobretodo con Brandom.

Ranma: ehhh!! Hola a todos!! jeje es que bueno.. no conozco mucho este sitio y estoy buscando la biblioteca!! dice muy avergonzado.  
Todos empiezan a reírse y uno de ellos que es Steve el cantante del grupo de Brandom dice.

Steve: Brandom!! ahi tienes otro al que ayudar!! se te acumula la faena eh?? dice riendo...  
Brandom: Siiii jajaja, bueno voy a ayudar al chaval!!

Ranma se sentía entre molesto y avergonzado.

Brandom: Bien muchacho!! Me acompañas?? Voy a hacerte un tour universitario!! dice riendose....

Van andando por el pasillo y Ranma mira hacia todos los lados y observa de reojo a Brandom mientras este le va explicando donde esta cada cosa.

Ranma pensando: (Este tipo.....es bastante varonil, y muy atractivo!! es normal que si Akane se ha fijado en el....y es muy amable!!)

Brandom: Ehhhh!! perdona.....¿tu nombre??  
Ranma: Saotome!! Ranma Saotome!!  
Brandom: mmmh!! Ranma Saotome??? Tu.....nombre me suena...¿tu....tu trabajas en el dojo de Akane Tendo cierto??  
Ranma: Ahhh!! si si!! Dice aliviado.

Ranma pensando: (Vaya por lo menos....Akane habla de mi)

Brandom: Ahh!! Akane recogió hace días tus papeles en el instituto y ahí estaba yo para ayudarla, dice guiñando un ojo.  
Ranma: Si.....? dice molesto  
Brandom: Si!! Es una chica estupenda!! dice sonriente  
Ranma: Vaya...ella esta tomándoselo muy en serio lo de la universidad!!  
Brandom: Me alegro!! tiene potencial!! es bastante inteligente...seria una gran perdida que todo lo deje por el dojo!!  
Ranma: Aunque no te lo parezca Akane es muy fuerte y muy buena en artes marciales!! En mi opinión no necesita estudiar tiene suficiente talento.  
Brandom: Pues yo creo que debería de estudiar yo le anime mucho y me alegro de que lo haya decidido!! Dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: Tu....le estas ayudando??  
Brandom: Si!! le estoy ayudando en el acceso!!  
Ranma: Ella.....te ha dicho quien soy yo??  
Brandom: ehhh, si bueno, me dijo que eras un amigo de la familia.  
Ranma: A...amigo??  
Brandom: Aha!!  
Ranma: Si claro....soy amigo de la familia....¿y no te ha contado nada mas??  
Brandom: No!!

Llegan hasta la biblioteca y le enseña la sala a Ranma.

Brandom: Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado!! espero haberte sido de ayuda!! dice sonriendo.  
Brandom empieza a alejarse de Ranma y se va despidiendo.  
Ranma: Gracias!! muy amable....le diré a Akane que te he visto!!  
Brandom: Gracias!! pero después la llamare, su hermana me ha dicho que esta enferma.  
Ranma: Si....lo se!! Vivo con ella!!  
Brandom se para de golpe pensando y se gira hacia Ranma....hay tensión entre ambos. Vuelve a acercarse a Ranma y ya le mira extraño.

Brandom: Tu....vives con ella??  
Ranma: Si....yo....yo soy su novio!!  
Brandom se queda callado muy pensativo

Brandom pensando: (Este chico entonces es el novio de Akane! es un chico muy atractivo, muy tosco en formas pero es muy apuesto!! pero....por que Akane no me hablo de el??)

Brandom: Ya....entonces lo de la biblioteca....y todo lo demás....  
Ranma: Si....es mentira!! quería conocerte!!  
Brandom: Quieres......marcar tu territorio verdad??? dice bastante molesto.  
Ranma: No me hables así!!  
Brandom: No te puedo hablar así y vienes aquí a mentirme y a hacerme la rosca para saber que tipo de obstáculo soy?? Que ha hecho a Akane venir hacia a mi?? eh??  
Ranma empieza a apretar los puños y se pone tenso.

Ranma: Solo....quería que supieras la verdad sobre Akane!!  
Brandom: No.....la verdad sobre Akane no la tengo aun, solo tengo tu verdad!!

Ranma se queda impresionado y no sabe que decir...

Brandom: Esta claro que has venido aquí, porque tienes celos de mi y si tienes celos de mi quiere decir que es probable que yo le interese de alguna forma a Akane...así que....hablare con ella...y que me diga su verdad!!  
Brandom empieza a alejarse de nuevo de Ranma y este le detiene....

Ranma: A tu te gusta Akane??  
Brandom se para en seco y mira hacia el suelo.  
Ranma: Dime!! Que es lo que quieres de Akane?? porque te prestas tanto a ayudarla con los estudios??  
Brandom: Eso...no es cosa tuya!! Tu limitate a cuidar a tu novia,....si es que ella es tu novia....

Brandom coge molesto y se va de allí, Ranma ya no intenta detenerle porque piensa que terminarían peleándose.

Ranma pensando: (Si....le gusta Akane!!! le gusta Akane!! menudo Granuja!!)

Ranma vuelve a casa y sube a la habitación de Akane, ella se encuentra ahí estudiando.

Ranma: Akane....¿que tal estas?  
Akane: Bastante mejor gracias a la medicación que me has dado antes!!! dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Me alegro mucho!! E....como lo llevas??  
Akane: Bien bien!! llevo ya casi 1 hora, pero lo llevo muy bien!! Gracias!!  
Ranma: Bueno.....te dejo que sigas...nos vemos en la cena!! Me voy al dojo!!  
Akane: Muy bien!! No te excedas que aun te estas recuperando!!  
Ranma: Siiiiiiiii!! Hasta luego!!

Ranma cierra la puerta y se empieza a sentir aliviado....ha vuelto a ver a la Akane de siempre....y ya no esta tan incomodo con lo que paso ayer...pero....ese Brandom le preocupa....

Llega la hora de cenar, Akane ya se encuentra mejor y baja a cenar con todos se sienta como siempre al lado de Ranma, todos están como mas agusto porque Akane esta en casa como siempre y no en la universidad....se respira tranquilidad!! Ranma esta bastante contento sentado al lado de Akane y la mira bastante....con mucho cariño.

Ranma pensando: (Ojala sea así....siempre....quiero que este conmigo aqui.....a mi lado sentada siempre....no puedo dejar que ese tipo se meta!!)

Al tiempo, tocan al timbre y Kasumi va a abrir....  
Nadie se extraña porque siempre viene alguien de visita, así que siguen cenando como si nada.  
Cuando Kasumi abre la puerta se queda impresionada, un chico alto moreno con ojos verdes esta preguntando por Akane.

Kasumi pensando: (Vaaaaayaaaa, este...debe de ser Brandom!! que chico mas guapo y apuesto que se ha buscado Akane!!, Ufff como Ranma lo vea...)

Brandom: Disculpa....esta Akane?? quiero....quiero ver como esta!!  
Kasumi: Claro!! le digo que salga o prefieres entrar?? dice sonriente.  
Brandom: Ella seguro que prefiere salir....  
Kasumi: Bien!! le diré que salga!! Un momento!!

Entra adentro y mira a Akane, Akane se da cuenta que la visita es para ella pero no se puede imaginar quien es.

Kasumi: Akane!! es para ti....es es....es Brandom!!

Todos se quedan horrorizados y Ranma se queda mudo sin palabras, Akane esta....avergonzada de la situación y quieres salir de ahí ya.

Akane: Es un chico de la universidad, el.....me esta ayudando mucho con los estudios. Lo siento ahora vengo!! voy a ver que quiere!! Seguid comiendo sin mi!!  
Akane coge el abrigo y antes de salir fuera coge y le susurra a Kasumi...

Akane: Kasumi, por favor....entretén a Ranma!! No quiero que venga.....ni me espíe, ni haga ninguna tontería comprendes??  
Kasumi: Tranquila!! Los tendré ocupados a todos con la cena!!  
Akane: Gracias Kasumi!! Ahora vuelvo!!

Akane sale fuera y ve a Brandom ahí de pie pasando mucho frío, ella se suena la nariz, se nota mucho que esta mala.

Akane: Hooola Brandom!! perdona es que estoy...estoy un poco pachucha aun....dime....¿a que has venido??  
Brandom: A .....a verte!! dice sonriendo.  
Akane le mira bastante sorprendida, no sabe que decir y se fija en el.

Akane pensando: (Le echaba de menos.....esta tan guapo como siempre!! por que....me pongo tan nerviosa al verle??)  
Brandom la esta mirando fijamente a los ojos bastante callado y finalmente dice...

Brandom: Akane....¿¿como estas??  
Akane: Bien!! es un resfriado tonto de invierno!! dice sonriendo  
Brandom: aha....tienes fiebre???  
Akane: Ahora no, pero he tenido!! pero no te preocupes soy una chica fuerte!!  
Brandom: Akane.....damos un paseo??  
Akane: Vale!!! Dice sonriendo.

Van caminando y no saben que decirse el uno al otro....al final Brandom rompe el silecio....

Brandom: Akane.....¿¿has repasado??  
Akane: Siiii, bastante!! No te preocupes!! Dice sonriente.  
Brandom: Me alegro....hoy tenia ensayo pero lo he cancelado para venir a verte...porque....estaba preocupado!!  
Akane: Preo...preocupado??  
Brandom: Si....porque.....tenia miedo que no fuese un resfriado....que tu familia se hubiese interpuesto en tus estudios.....y pensé....que....que no volverías a la universidad!!  
Akane: Noooo!! empieza a reír  
Brandom: Tenia no volver a verte, Akane!!

Akane se queda muda sin saber que decir, comienza a nevar y se pone muy tensa, Brandom le mira muy serio a los ojos.

Akane: Brandom....si que....si que te preocupas por mi futuro,,,,,te .....tee estas tomando muchas molestias conmigo!!!.... dice sonrojada.  
Brandom: No es ninguna molestia!! se pone serio.  
Akane: Brandom.....¿¿que ocurre?? pasa algo??  
Brandom: Tu...me has contado toda la verdad Akane?? es decir.....de tu....de tu vida!! Yo te he contado cosas a ti de mi vida pero en cambio yo pienso que me ocultas muchas cosas! dice molesto.  
Akane: Yo.....hace poco tenia otro estilo de vida...y estoy confusa!!  
Brandom: Te escucho!!  
Akane: Yo antes ademas de llevar el dojo.....estaba prometida a un chico....que vive aquí con nosotros.  
Brandom: Aha...y?? (Brandom deduce que es Ranma, el chico que ha ido esta tarde a verle)  
Akane: Pero hace poco.....yo misma rompí el compromiso!!  
Brandom: por que?? es que no os queréis???  
Akane: Yo....no lo se!!  
Brandom: Y el??  
Akane: El....nunca ha demostrado afecto ni sentimientos por mi.....hasta ahora!!  
Brandom: Y??? que.....que ha pasado?? que ha hecho???  
Akane: El ahora es cariñoso conmigo, como a mi me hubiese gustado....aunque no se muy bien que hay en su cabeza....  
Brandom: Has hablado con el??  
Akane: no....el solo....solo me ha besado!!

Brandom se queda callado pensando...al tiempo rompe el silencio....y le dice..

Brandom: Y a ti.....te gusto?? le correspondiste??  
Akane: No lo se!! yo....estoy dudosa....me había hecho a la idea de que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y empece a alejarme mucho de el.....hasta que hizo eso...  
Brandom: Pero te disgusto ese beso??  
Akane: Nooo, lo cierto es que me gusto mucho....es que veras.....  
Brandom empieza a ponerse tenso y se aleja de ella dándole la espalda un poco, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro e interrumpe a Akane.

Brandom: Entonces.....lo tienes muy claro!!! Vamos a casa...hace frío y nieva. No quiero que empeores....y en cuanto a la universidad no me enfadare si la dejas....entiendo si quieres volver con tu novio!! Dice molesto.  
Empiezan a caminar un poco alejados y muy callados, el silencio se apodera de los dos y caminan muy despacio.  
Akane para de golpe y Brandom se gira.....y ve que esta esta llorando....

Brandom: Que ocurre??  
Akane: Yo....yo....no se que hacer!! estoy hecha un lío! por favor ayudame!!

Akane se echa las manos a la cabeza y empieza a llorar mas....y Brandom se acerca a ella....

Brandom: Akane....yo....ya te he ayudado suficiente....¿que quieres que haga?? ¿como puedo ayudarte??

Akane deja de llorar y le mira a los ojos a Brandom...esta nevando copos muy finos de nieve y Brandom esta delante de ella....se fija en sus ojos verdes preciosos....en su cara....y finalmente responde.....

Akane: Be.....bésame Brandom!!

Brandom se queda sorprendido y no puede mediar palabra, la mira....muy intensamente....solo se oye el ruido del aire y nada mas...los dos están solos....no hay nadie, ni casas.....nada.....Akane le mira con mucha pena y espera fervientemente una respuesta de Brandom.

Akane: Es que....¿no quieres darme un beso??  
Brandom: Akane....no es eso....yo....  
Akane: Entonces???  
Brandom: Pero es que no se para que quieres que te bese!!  
Akane: Si lo haces.....podre saber que siento exactamente hacia ti.

Ambos se miran a los ojos.....muy callados...y finalmente Brandom se acerca a ella y Akane empieza a subir los talones y a cerrar los ojos esperando a que Brandom la bese.  
Brandom se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso en la frente, Akane abre los ojos y esta muy avergonzada.

Brandom: Akane....creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.....vamonos!!  
Akane: Brandom....yo.....  
Brandom: Si te beso....solo podría confundirte mas!! No hagas tonterías y aclarate!!  
Akane: Esto....por quien lo haces por mi o por ti??

Brandom se para en seco y le mira molesto.

Brandom: Esta claro que por ti!! Boba!!  
Akane: No te creo!! y se gira.  
Brandom: Si fuera por mi lo hubiera hecho antes de que me lo pidieras!!

Akane se queda muda, y finalmente empieza a bacilar.

Akane: Si claro.....que me vas a decir....No te gusto y punto, no pasa nada!!

Brandom empieza a apretar las manos y a cabrearse bastante.

Brandom: Claro....por eso.....he venido aquí a verte!! con lo que esta nevando!! dejando a mis amigos.....todo!! porque no me gustas!! solo eres una amiga para mi!!  
Akane: Si...ves?? No es tan difícil decir la verdad, Brandom!!  
Brandom: Tonta!! Es una ironía!!  
De pronto Brandom esta violento y Akane se asusta.

Akane: Brandom....lo siento haberte metido en este lío.....yo....es cosa mía....no quería utilizarte, ya haces bastante con ayudarme a estudiar...siento si he hecho mal en fijarme en ti.....entiendo que no puedas hacer lo que ye je pedido,,....tu eres un chico muy guapo y seguro que tienes mucho éxito con las chicas....que hace una chica tan poco coqueta y paleta contigo??  
Brandom se gira bruscamente y bastante cabreado.

Brandom: eres tonta!!! No me digas esas cosas!!

Brandom se va hacia Akane corriendo y al final la besa apasionadamente, ella al principio esta asustada pero luego le abraza y le corresponde.

Akane pensando: (Como puede ser que.....con el frío que hace el.....tenga los labios tan suaves?? tan....tan....tiernos??, por que.....me siento tan bien??)  
Cuando terminan el beso efusivo, se sueltan finalmente y se miran avergonzados....Akane.....esta sumergida en un mundo nuevo.....y Brandom....solo quiere irse a casa.

Brandom: Ya tienes lo que querías, espero no haberte empeorado nada....vamos a casa!! dice bastante avergonzado y enfadado.  
Caminan los dos juntos, muy separados, Akane no deja de tocarse los labios y enseguida llegan a la puerta de casa.

Brandom: Te dejo aquí, si quieres que te ayude con el examen o si mañana apareces.....solo tienes que llamarme, vale??  
Akane asiente con la cabeza.  
Brandom: Buenas noches Akane!! Que descanses!!  
Akane: Buenas noches Brandom!!

Brandom se aleja del lugar, andando... y Akane vuelve dentro de casa, cierra la puerta y se toca los labios fríos, cortados....y Kasumi la sorprende así.....la mira....extrañada...

CAPITULO 8____________- La propuesta de Ranma

Akane es sorprendida por su hermana mayor y decide darle una explicación de tal comportamiento, cuando va a hacerlo....su hermana le hace el gesto de "mejor no, ahora no" y se va hacia su cuarto rápido.  
Allí se empieza a desvestir tiene mucho frío por la nieve pero su cuerpo esta con sudores fríos y con un calenton increíble por el beso de Brandom.  
Se echa las manos otra vez a los labios y piensa....  
Akane pensando: (Mi primer beso consentido.....¿habré obrado bien?? Bueno...Ranma y yo ya no estamos prometidos y ademas a el también le besaron mas chicas así que eso no debería de hacerme sentir mal.....solo es un beso...)  
Al tiempo le tocan a la puerta y ella se prepara para recibir un chaparrón sobre el tema de la visita de Brandom y pone cara y voz de resignación...  
Akane: Ains!! Pasa!!  
Se abre la puerta y Ranma se asoma....  
Ranma: Puedo??  
Akane: Claro! pasa!!  
Ranma no parece enfadado y se sienta en la cama, Akane esta guardando la chaqueta en el armario y estaba preparando su ropa de dormir.  
Ranma: Mañana es el examen verdad??  
Akane: Si....mira Ranma se que has venido a decirme pero quiero que sepas que ahora mismo noso...  
Ranma la interrumpe  
Ranma: Akane!! No me digas nada!!No he venido aquí a pedirte una explicación ni nada, ni siquiera a discutir, se que ya no quieres discutir conmigo, que sepas que yo tampoco....  
Akane: ¿¿Ranma?? Dice muy sorprendida  
Ranma: Los sucesos y acciones de estos últimos días me han hecho cambiar, y he llegado a la conclusión de que siempre nos ha ido así por empezar por lo fuerte en nuestra relación.  
Akane: ¿que quieres decir?  
Ranma: Pues que.....tendremos que empezar por lo habitual en una pareja. En una pareja de un chico y una chica que se gustan.  
Akane: Entonces....¿yo te gusto?  
Ranma: Akane....¿Como es posible que me preguntes eso aun??  
Akane mira hacia un lado avergonzada nunca se lo había dicho tan abiertamente.  
Akane: Es que....últimamente he vivido muchas experiencias nuevas.....y no se....me han desviado un poco la atención mis sentimientos.  
Ranma: No voy a preguntarte quien es ese chico, antes.....hubiese cogido como siempre me hubiese puesto como un loco preguntándote quien era y como no me gustaría que notases que estaba celoso te terminaria diciendo algo desagradable, tu te enfadarías y terminaríamos discutiendo....pero no.....yo tambien estoy cansado de eso Akane....siempre lo mismo....asi que vengo a pedirte algo....  
Akane: AhaCAPITULO 8____________- La propuesta de Ranma

Akane es sorprendida por su hermana mayor y decide darle una explicacion de tal comportamiento, cuando va a hacerlo....su hermana le hace el gesto de "mejor no, ahora no" y se va hacia su cuarto rapido.  
Alli se empieza a desvestir tiene mucho frio por la nieve pero su cuerpo esta con sudores frios y con un calenton increible por el beso de Brandom.  
Se echa las manos otra vez a los labios y piensa....  
Akane pensando: (Mi primer beso consentido.....¿habre obrado bien?? Bueno...Ranma y yo ya no estamos prometidos y ademas a el tambien le besaron mas chicas asi que eso no deberia de hacerme sentir mal.....solo es un beso...)  
Al tiempo le tocan a la puerta y ella se prepara para recibir un chaparron sobre el tema de la visita de Brandom y pone cara y voz de resgnacion...  
Akane: Ains!! Pasa!!  
Se abre la puerta y Ranma se asoma....  
Ranma: Puedo??  
Akane: Claro! pasa!!  
Ranma no parece enfadado y se sienta en la cama, Akane esta guardando la chaqueta en el armario y estaba preparando su ropa de dormir.  
Ranma: Mañana es el examen verdad??  
Akane: Si....mira Ranma se que has venido a decirme pero quiero que sepas que ahora mismo noso...  
Ranma la interrumpe  
Ranma: Akane!! No me digas nada!!No he venido aqui a pedirte una explicacion ni nada, ni siquiera a discutir, se que ya no quieres discutir conmigo, que sepas que yo tampoco....  
Akane: ¿¿Ranma?? Dice muy soprendida  
Ranma: Los sucesos y acciones de estos ultimos dias me han hecho cambiar, y he llegado a la conclusion de que siempre nos ha ido asi por empezar por lo fuerte en nuestra relacion.  
Akane: ¿que quieres decir?  
Ranma: Pues que.....tendremos que empezar por lo habitual en una pareja. En una pareja de un chico y una chica que se gustan.  
Akane: Entonces....¿yo te gusto?  
Ranma: Akane....¿Como es posible que me preguntes eso aun??  
Akane mira hacia un lado avergonzada nunca se lo habia dicho tan abiertamente.  
Akane: Es que....ultimamente he vivido muchas experiencias nuevas.....y no se....me han desviado un poco la atencion mis sentimientos.  
Ranma: No voy a preguntarte quien es ese chico, antes.....hubiese cogido como siempre me hubiese puesto como un loco preguntandote quien era y como no me gustaria que notases que estaba celoso te terminaria diciendo algo desagradable, tu te enfadarias y terminariamos discutiendo....pero no.....yo tambien estoy cansado de eso Akane....siempre lo mismo....asi que vengo a pedirte algo....  
Akane: Aha!! Dice bastante desconcertada.  
Ranma: Mañana.....¿a que hora tienes el examen??  
Akane: A las 9.....¿ por que??  
Ranma: Despues has quedado con alguien o tienes algun plan??  
Akane empieza a pensar en Brandom y la cita de siempre en los arboles de la universidad.....y finalmente dice.....  
Akane: .......si.  
Ranma un poco triste pregunta insistente.  
Ranma: Mmm, y cuando terminas con esa cita??  
Akane: Pues normalmente termino a las 7 o por ahi....  
Ranma: Bueno pero ya cuando terminas...ya no tienes nada que hacer no?? ademas hoy es viernes!! asi que bueno....no creo que en principio despues del examen estudies.  
Akane se queda impresionada por la insistencia de Ranma  
Akane pensando: (Veo que quiere un fin y va a hacer lo posible asi que le dire la verdad....)  
Ranma:Entonces??  
Akane: A las 7 ya estoy libre!! Sonrie timidamente mirando hacia un lado.  
Ranma: Bien!! Pues no hagas planes para despues de las 7 mañana!! se dispone a irse y cierra la puerta.  
Akane se queda pensando....y se alivia porque no vino la discusion, misteriosamente no se habia acordado del beso de Brandom mientras hablaba con Ranma....estaba muy atenta a sus palabras, ya no habia beso ni conversacion....es un paso para empezar a aclararse??

Llega la mañana siguiente y Akane se va a la universidad a la prueba del acceso.  
Esta muy nerviosa, teme suspender despues de que Brandom la ayudase tanto y por otra parte tiene muchas ganas de verle, esta ansiosa de que sean las 5 de la tarde para verle despues de aquello....  
En el examen consigue centrarse, la prueba es mucho mas dificil de lo que ella pensaba pero aun asi cree que le salio bien.  
Es una de los ultimos en salir, quiso aprovechar todo el tiempo para el examen y pensar bien, aconsejada por Brandom.  
Cuando sale se sienta en un banco y se pone las manos en la cabeza, esta cansada y quiere relajarse...De pronto una silueta se planta ante ella, y oye una voz reconocida.  
Brandom: Que tal el examen??  
Akane mira hacia arriba y ve a Brandom mirandola muy cerca, su cabeza esta pegada a las piernas de Brandom, finalmente ella se levanta mirandose cara a cara con él.  
Akane: Bien....creo....lo que pasa es que es mas dificil de lo que pensaba....pero espero aprobar!! dijo sonriente.  
Brandom: Bueno....yo.....bueno he venido a verte para ver como ha ido....espero haberte sido de ayuda en ello....  
Akane: Claro!! Ha salido muchas cosas de las que me enseñaste!! te debo mucho Brandom apruebe o no!! dice muy contenta  
Brandom: Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, dice sonriente.  
Akane: Brandom....te apetece dar un paseo antes de la hora de comer??  
Brandom: No....veras es que tengo dentro de poco clase y quiero estar por aqui.....  
Akane se dio cuenta de que no queria hablar mucho con ella ahora mismo.....estaba como raro... ¿sera lo de ayer??  
Brandom: Ah!! Akane!! tengo que decirte algo!  
Akane: Aha??  
Brandom: Esta tarde.....veras como ayer perdi el ensayo por ir a verte....queriamos recuperarlo hoy.....me viene mal quedar y como ya has hecho el examen quizas lo podiamos tomar como descanso, yo he adelantado muchas cosas para poder ensayar tranquilo esta tarde...Nos llamamos mañana??  
Akane: Ahh!! claro!! bueno.....me voy a ir entonces Brandom!!  
Brandom: bien!! Nos llamamos mañana entonces!! dice sonriendo.  
Akane empieza a alejarse de Brandom y de pronto para el paso y se vuelve hacia él.  
Va corriendo hacia Brandom y le abraza, Brandom se queda muy sorprendido y no sabe como reaccionar se queda muy quieto con los brazos colgando a los lados sin tocarla.  
Akane: Brandom!! siento lo de ayer!! gracias por tu comprension!! me has ayudado mucho!!  
Brandom: Akane...mañana te llamo y hablamos mejor vale?? estoy....yo estoy un poco aun....que necesito despejar mi mente vale?? de verdad!!  
Akane: Le mira a la cara....lo siento!! empiezan a caerle unas lagrimas por los ojos...  
Brandom: Le seca las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.....Akane.....yo hoy ensayare y despues saldre con ellos a dar una vuelta...tu haz lo mismo!! Y no pienses tanto....estamos mucho tiempo juntos y tenemos que estar un dia aunque sea sin vernos....vale?? No llores!!  
Akane: Gra....gracias Brandom!! Le vuelve a abrazar.  
Akane se despide de Brandom y vuelve a casa.  
Cuando llega, estaban todos haciendo sus quehaceres diarios, Nabiki estaba hablando por telefono, Kasumi con la comida, Soun y Genma jugando al ajedrez y Ranma estaba en el dojo dando clases.  
Kasumi enseguida que oye la puerta va a recibir a Akane y le pregunta por el examen.  
Todos los demas la escuchan simplemente, Soun aun no le dice nada a su hija pero no puede evitar mirarla con orgullo por ser una gran estudiante.  
Akane sube a su habitacion deja las cosas encima del escritorio y se tumba en la cama suspirando....  
Akane pensando: (Ahh!! hoy no estare con él, pero bueno.....asi nos aclaramos un poco!!)  
Akane finalmente se cambia de ropa y guarda los apuntes en el cajon del escritorio, abre el armario para guardar la chaqueta y se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero.....atentamente...  
Akane pensando: (Que puedo tener que le guste a ambos?? si solo soy una chica mas del monton....yo no soy tan bella como Shampoo o como Ukyo.....no se porque Ranma se ha fijado en mi teniendo lo que tenian las demas.....y lo mas raro.....¿por que le gusto a Brandom?? o.....¿le gusto a Brandom??)  
Tocan a la puerta y ella hace el ademan de que entren, es Ranma viene con una toalla sudando y esta un poco cansado.  
Ranma: Hola Akane!! Como ha ido el examen??  
Akane: Muy bien!! aunque no se.....espero tener suerte porque era muy dificil!!  
Ranma: Seguro que apruebas, siempre has sido muy lista!! dice sonriendo.  
Ranma se sienta en la cama de Akane, esta muy cansado y empieza a secarse el sudor con la toalla, Akane no puede evitar mirar como destacaba la anatomia de Ranma cada vez que sudaba y los musculos de este tensos....siempre le habia gustado mucho el cuerpo de Ranma...y con la camisa de tirantes siempre enseñaba tanto de su cuerpo...  
Ranma: Akane, queria pedirte algo para hoy.  
Akane: Ahh!! si!! oye......esta tarde....ehh...  
Ranma: Que no puedes al final, no?? dice un poco molesto.  
Akane: No no!! no es eso, es que no tengo planes ninguno!! ya estoy libre!! no voy a quedar con nadie!! dice contenta.  
Ranma: Ahh!! eso....eso es una gran noticia!! Se alegra bastante y se levanta de golpe.  
Akane: Bueno....entonces que querias pedirme??  
Ranma: Una cita, una cita de verdad!! Sin nadie, sin verguenzas!! Solo....quiero salir contigo a hacer lo normal en una cita de unos chicos cualquiera, al cine a dar una vuelta y a cenar.... te parece??  
Akane se queda perpleja, lleva mucho tiempo esperando tal propuesta sin verguenzas ni tapujos y esta era la oportunidad de conocer de verdad a Ranma.  
Akane: Claro que si Ranma!! estoy muy contenta de que me lo hayas pedido!! le dice muy alegre.  
Ranma: Bien!! entonces.....haremos esto, iremos al cine y a cenar, despues daremos una vuelta hasta la madrugada te parece bien o estas muy cansada para tanto trote??  
Akane: Bien! Nooo no te preocupes ademas pienso dormir un poco la siesta!! asi seguro que tengo mas aguante!!  
Ranma: Entonces quedamos abajo a las 5 de la tarde!! te parece???  
Akane de repente recuerda a Brandom porque era la hora que siempre quedaba y le da un vuelvo al corazon.  
Ranma: Akane?? te parece bien??  
Akane: Mejor...a las 5: 30 vale?? es que quiero descansar....  
Ranma: Claro!! sin problema!! Hasta las 5.30 pues!! y se despide de ella.  
Llega el mediodia y todos comen, Nabiki le pregunta a Akane por el examen y vuelve a contar como fué, Soun sigue muy serio y ni le dirige la palabra a su hija. Akane harta de la situacion rompe diciendo....  
Akane: Por cierto.....esta tarde....  
Ranma la mira muy sorprendido y los demas tambien.  
Ranma pensando: (Lo va a decir?? esto es....es.....increible!)  
Akane: Esta tarde Ranma y yo tenemos una cita, asi que rogaria que nadie dijese nada ni interrumpiese, y si alguien pregunta por nosotros no le digais nada, vale??  
Soun: Ranma....¿es....es cierto esto??  
Ranma: Si,,....dice muy sonrojado.  
A Soun empiezan a salirle unas lagrimas y cuando va a mediar palabra de la emocion Kasumi le tapa la boca.  
Kasumi: Shhhhh!! No lo estropees papa!! Callate y no los averguences como siempre!!  
Akane sonrie y asiente a lo que su hermana dice, mirandola con agradecimiento.  
Ranma: Ejem!! voy a recoger mi plato y a descansar. Hasta ahora.  
Akane tambien se levanta y recoge su plato y dice lo mismo que Ranma. Llevan los platos a la cocina y ambos estan con mucha verguenza porque sus padres saben que van a salir.....y finalmente Ranma rompe el hielo.  
Ranma: Akane, a las 5.30 te espero impaciente en la salida de casa!! que descanses!!  
Akane: Muy bien Ranma, hasta entonces!! dice muy bajito.  
Akane sube a dormir la siesta y le cuesta mucho dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en la cita con Ranma y esta muy nerviosa.  
Akane pensando: (Que se supone que haremos?? osea....que va a hacer Ranma?? que hacen las parejas normales en una cita?? bueno.....no debe de importarme mucho.....es una cita pues se hará como tal!!)  
Termina durmiéndose y le suena el despertador, la muchacha se viste muy guapa pero no se pinta, sabe que a Ranma no le gustan las chicas maquilladas así que va elegante pero sencilla.... después de mirarse muchas veces al espejo mira la hora y ve que son mas de las 5 y media de manera que se pone muy nerviosa....  
Akane pensando: (Ya no hay marcha atrás!! vamos allá!!)  
Akane baja las escaleras y ahí estaba Ranma esperando muy bien vestido.  
Ranma iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa de color burdeos muy bonita, con zapatos y chaqueta de piel negra muy finita.  
Akane vestía con una falda larga, una camisa blanca con un jersey de punto verde y azul encima saliendo le las solapas de la camisa dándole un aspecto muy adulto, llevaba unas botas muy bonitas altas de color marrón de punta con un abrigo largo negro.  
Ranma la mira muy contento y Akane esta muy roja.  
Ranma: Vamos Akane?? alarga la mano dejándola con palma hacia arriba esperando a que ella le coja la mano.  
Akane le mira con ojos un poco vidriosos, esta muy emocionada esta acción a menudo la imagino en sueños pero no se lo creía, y costaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.  
La mano temblorosa de Akane finalmente cogió al de Ranma que estaba firme y segura.  
Akane: Si!! Vamos!!

Ambos salieron por la puerta despidiéndose de el resto que estaban tremenda mente emocionados por la escena de la pareja. !! Dice bastante desconcertada.  
Ranma: Mañana.....¿a que hora tienes el examen??  
Akane: A las 9.....¿ por que??  
Ranma: Después has quedado con alguien o tienes algún plan??  
Akane empieza a pensar en Brandom y la cita de siempre en los arboles de la universidad.....y finalmente dice.....  
Akane: .......si.  
Ranma un poco triste pregunta insistente.  
Ranma: Mmm, y cuando terminas con esa cita??  
Akane: Pues normalmente termino a las 7 o por ahí....  
Ranma: Bueno pero ya cuando terminas...ya no tienes nada que hacer no?? ademas hoy es viernes!! asi que bueno....no creo que en principio después del examen estudies.  
Akane se queda impresionada por la insistencia de Ranma  
Akane pensando: (Veo que quiere un fin y va a hacer lo posible así que le diré la verdad....)  
Ranma:Entonces??  
Akane: A las 7 ya estoy libre!! Sonríe tímidamente mirando hacia un lado.  
Ranma: Bien!! Pues no hagas planes para después de las 7 mañana!! se dispone a irse y cierra la puerta.  
Akane se queda pensando....y se alivia porque no vino la discusión, misteriosamente no se había acordado del beso de Brandom mientras hablaba con Ranma....estaba muy atenta a sus palabras, ya no había beso ni conversación....es un paso para empezar a aclararse??

Llega la mañana siguiente y Akane se va a la universidad a la prueba del acceso.  
Esta muy nerviosa, teme suspender después de que Brandom la ayudase tanto y por otra parte tiene muchas ganas de verle, esta ansiosa de que sean las 5 de la tarde para verle después de aquello....  
En el examen consigue centrarse, la prueba es mucho mas difícil de lo que ella pensaba pero aun así cree que le salio bien.  
Es una de los últimos en salir, quiso aprovechar todo el tiempo para el examen y pensar bien, aconsejada por Brandom.  
Cuando sale se sienta en un banco y se pone las manos en la cabeza, esta cansada y quiere relajarse...De pronto una silueta se planta ante ella, y oye una voz reconocida.  
Brandom: Que tal el examen??  
Akane mira hacia arriba y ve a Brandom mirándola muy cerca, su cabeza esta pegada a las piernas de Brandom, finalmente ella se levanta mirándose cara a cara con él.  
Akane: Bien....creo....lo que pasa es que es mas difícil de lo que pensaba....pero espero aprobar!! dijo sonriente.  
Brandom: Bueno....yo.....bueno he venido a verte para ver como ha ido....espero haberte sido de ayuda en ello....  
Akane: Claro!! Ha salido muchas cosas de las que me enseñaste!! te debo mucho Brandom apruebe o no!! dice muy contenta  
Brandom: Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, dice sonriente.  
Akane: Brandom....te apetece dar un paseo antes de la hora de comer??  
Brandom: No....veras es que tengo dentro de poco clase y quiero estar por aqui.....  
Akane se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar mucho con ella ahora mismo.....estaba como raro... ¿sera lo de ayer??  
Brandom: Ah!! Akane!! tengo que decirte algo!  
Akane: Aha??  
Brandom: Esta tarde.....veras como ayer perdí el ensayo por ir a verte....queríamos recuperar lo hoy.....me viene mal quedar y como ya has hecho el examen quizás lo podíamos tomar como descanso, yo he adelantado muchas cosas para poder ensayar tranquilo esta tarde...Nos llamamos mañana??  
Akane: Ahh!! claro!! bueno.....me voy a ir entonces Brandom!!  
Brandom: bien!! Nos llamamos mañana entonces!! dice sonriendo.  
Akane empieza a alejarse de Brandom y de pronto para el paso y se vuelve hacia él.  
Va corriendo hacia Brandom y le abraza, Brandom se queda muy sorprendido y no sabe como reaccionar se queda muy quieto con los brazos colgando a los lados sin tocarla.  
Akane: Brandom!! siento lo de ayer!! gracias por tu comprensión!! me has ayudado mucho!!  
Brandom: Akane...mañana te llamo y hablamos mejor vale?? estoy....yo estoy un poco aun....que necesito despejar mi mente vale?? de verdad!!  
Akane: Le mira a la cara....lo siento!! empiezan a caerle unas lagrimas por los ojos...  
Brandom: Le seca las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.....Akane.....yo hoy ensayare y después saldré con ellos a dar una vuelta...tu haz lo mismo!! Y no pienses tanto....estamos mucho tiempo juntos y tenemos que estar un día aunque sea sin vernos....vale?? No llores!!  
Akane: Gra....gracias Brandom!! Le vuelve a abrazar.  
Akane se despide de Brandom y vuelve a casa.  
Cuando llega, estaban todos haciendo sus quehaceres diarios, Nabiki estaba hablando por teléfono, Kasumi con la comida, Soun y Genma jugando al ajedrez y Ranma estaba en el dojo dando clases.  
Kasumi enseguida que oye la puerta va a recibir a Akane y le pregunta por el examen.  
Todos los demás la escuchan simplemente, Soun aun no le dice nada a su hija pero no puede evitar mirarla con orgullo por ser una gran estudiante.  
Akane sube a su habitación deja las cosas encima del escritorio y se tumba en la cama suspirando....  
Akane pensando: (Ahh!! hoy no estaré con él, pero bueno.....así nos aclaramos un poco!!)  
Akane finalmente se cambia de ropa y guarda los apuntes en el cajón del escritorio, abre el armario para guardar la chaqueta y se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero.....atentamente...  
Akane pensando: (Que puedo tener que le guste a ambos?? si solo soy una chica mas del montón....yo no soy tan bella como Shampoo o como Ukyo.....no se porque Ranma se ha fijado en mi teniendo lo que tenían las demás.....y lo mas raro.....¿por que le gusto a Brandom?? o.....¿le gusto a Brandom??)  
Tocan a la puerta y ella hace el ademan de que entren, es Ranma viene con una toalla sudando y esta un poco cansado.  
Ranma: Hola Akane!! Como ha ido el examen??  
Akane: Muy bien!! aunque no se.....espero tener suerte porque era muy dificil!!  
Ranma: Seguro que apruebas, siempre has sido muy lista!! dice sonriendo.  
Ranma se sienta en la cama de Akane, esta muy cansado y empieza a secarse el sudor con la toalla, Akane no puede evitar mirar como destacaba la anatomia de Ranma cada vez que sudaba y los musculos de este tensos....siempre le habia gustado mucho el cuerpo de Ranma...y con la camisa de tirantes siempre enseñaba tanto de su cuerpo...  
Ranma: Akane, queria pedirte algo para hoy.  
Akane: Ahh!! si!! oye......esta tarde....ehh...  
Ranma: Que no puedes al final, no?? dice un poco molesto.  
Akane: No no!! no es eso, es que no tengo planes ninguno!! ya estoy libre!! no voy a quedar con nadie!! dice contenta.  
Ranma: Ahh!! eso....eso es una gran noticia!! Se alegra bastante y se levanta de golpe.  
Akane: Bueno....entonces que querias pedirme??  
Ranma: Una cita, una cita de verdad!! Sin nadie, sin verguenzas!! Solo....quiero salir contigo a hacer lo normal en una cita de unos chicos cualquiera, al cine a dar una vuelta y a cenar.... te parece??  
Akane se queda perpleja, lleva mucho tiempo esperando tal propuesta sin verguenzas ni tapujos y esta era la oportunidad de conocer de verdad a Ranma.  
Akane: Claro que si Ranma!! estoy muy contenta de que me lo hayas pedido!! le dice muy alegre.  
Ranma: Bien!! entonces.....haremos esto, iremos al cine y a cenar, despues daremos una vuelta hasta la madrugada te parece bien o estas muy cansada para tanto trote??  
Akane: Bien! Nooo no te preocupes ademas pienso dormir un poco la siesta!! asi seguro que tengo mas aguante!!  
Ranma: Entonces quedamos abajo a las 5 de la tarde!! te parece???  
Akane de repente recuerda a Brandom porque era la hora que siempre quedaba y le da un vuelvo al corazon.  
Ranma: Akane?? te parece bien??  
Akane: Mejor...a las 5: 30 vale?? es que quiero descansar....  
Ranma: Claro!! sin problema!! Hasta las 5.30 pues!! y se despide de ella.  
Llega el mediodia y todos comen, Nabiki le pregunta a Akane por el examen y vuelve a contar como fué, Soun sigue muy serio y ni le dirige la palabra a su hija. Akane harta de la situacion rompe diciendo....  
Akane: Por cierto.....esta tarde....  
Ranma la mira muy sorprendido y los demas tambien.  
Ranma pensando: (Lo va a decir?? esto es....es.....increible!)  
Akane: Esta tarde Ranma y yo tenemos una cita, asi que rogaria que nadie dijese nada ni interrumpiese, y si alguien pregunta por nosotros no le digais nada, vale??  
Soun: Ranma....¿es....es cierto esto??  
Ranma: Si,,....dice muy sonrojado.  
A Soun empiezan a salirle unas lagrimas y cuando va a mediar palabra de la emocion Kasumi le tapa la boca.  
Kasumi: Shhhhh!! No lo estropees papa!! Callate y no los averguences como siempre!!  
Akane sonrie y asiente a lo que su hermana dice, mirandola con agradecimiento.  
Ranma: Ejem!! voy a recoger mi plato y a descansar. Hasta ahora.  
Akane tambien se levanta y recoge su plato y dice lo mismo que Ranma. Llevan los platos a la cocina y ambos estan con mucha verguenza porque sus padres saben que van a salir.....y finalmente Ranma rompe el hielo.  
Ranma: Akane, a las 5.30 te espero impaciente en la salida de casa!! que descanses!!  
Akane: Muy bien Ranma, hasta entonces!! dice muy bajito.  
Akane sube a dormir la siesta y le cuesta mucho dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en la cita con Ranma y esta muy nerviosa.  
Akane pensando: (Que se supone que haremos?? osea....que va a hacer Ranma?? que hacen las parejas normales en una cita?? bueno.....no debe de importarme mucho.....es una cita pues se hara como tal!!)  
Termina durmiendose y le suena el despertador, la muchacha se viste muy guapa pero no se pinta, sabe que a Ranma no le gustan las chicas maquilladas asi que va elegante pero sencilla.... despues de mirarse muchas veces al espejo mira la hora y ve que son mas de las 5 y media de manera que se pone muy nerviosa....  
Akane pensando: (Ya no hay marcha atras!! vamos alla!!)  
Akane baja las escaleras y ahi estaba Ranma esperando muy bien vestido.  
Ranma iba vestido con un pantalon vaquero negro y una camisa de color burdeos muy bonita, con zapatos y chaqueta de piel negra muy finita.  
Akane vestia con una falda larga, una camisa blanca con un jersey de punto verde y azul encima saliendole las solapas de la camisa dandole un aspecto muy adulto, llevaba unas botas muy bonitas altas de color marron de punta con un abrigo largo negro.  
Ranma la mira muy contento y Akane esta muy roja.  
Ranma: Vamos Akane?? alarga la mano dejandola con palma hacia arriba esperando a que ella le coja la mano.  
Akane le mira con ojos un poco vidriosos, esta muy emocionada esta accion amenudo la imagino en sueños pero no se lo creia, y costaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.  
La mano temblorosa de Akane finalmente cogio al de Ranma que estaba firme y segura.  
Akane: Si!! Vamos!!

Ambos salieron por la puerta despidiendose de el resto que estaban tremendamente emocionados por la escena de la pareja.

CAPITULO 9________________La cita esperada

Ranma y Akane van caminando por la calle como siempre solo que esta vez a diferencia de las demás, ademas de estar bien vestidos van cogidos de la mano. Akane se siente como una nube y lo único que hace es mirar a Ranma de reojo para ver la expresión que pone al ser observados....por la gente.  
Ranma parece estar muy tranquilo caminando con orgullo, cogía firmemente la mano de Akane.....podía notar los nervios de esta y la miraba con sonrisa de complicidad. Akane miraba abajo con mucha timidez y seguía mirando alrededor ,era la primera vez que la gente podía verlos así.....

Mientras caminaban pasaban cerca del restaurante de Ukyo y esta los vio pasar por la puerta cogidos muy elegantes, salio corriendo a verlos.....sus ojos no daban crédito....

Ukyo: Ya han llegado tan lejos!!.....miraba resignada.

Después de caminar largo rato cogieron el metro para llevarles al centro de Tokyo, aunque estaban los 2 sentados seguían cogidos de la mano, Akane estaba muy nerviosa mirando por la ventanilla del metro y la mano estaba tensa. Ranma le respondía acariciando con los dedos...a lo que Akane se ponía aun mas tímida.

Ranma: Bien?? estas bien??  
Akane: Ranma.....nos ha visto todo el mundo así.....yo.....  
Ranma: Si!! y ha sido verdaderamente emocionante, verdad?? dice muy contento.  
Akane: Si.....dice agachando la cabeza...  
Ranma coge la mano y le levanta el mentón, Akane se queda muda y sorprendida no sabe que va a hacerle.  
Ranma: Akane....¿te pasa algo?? No estés nerviosa!! No estamos haciendo nada malo, si es cierto que es inusual en nosotros, pero aunque no hayas roto el compromiso algún día tendríamos que actuar como jóvenes de nuestra edad, cierto??  
Akane: Si....tienes razón!! pero es que aun me cuesta mucho Ranma!! yo....yo.....me siento muy rara con esta situación y me siento observada.  
Ranma: JAJAJAJA!! siempre hemos estado observados hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, así que ya que vamos a ser observados de todas formas preferente ser observados haciendo lo que queremos, verdad??  
Akane: Si.....tienes razón!! Pero Ranma.....tu....¿tu siempre has querido hacer esto conmigo?  
Ranma: Claro! No lo dudes ni un momento!!

Llegan al centro y ven las salas del cine, van como cualquier pareja cogidos de la mano, habían mas en su circunstancia y ellos se veían igual que ellos y se sonreían tímidamente...

Ranma: Akane vamos a ver la cartelera!! vale?  
Akane: Si!! que película te apetece ver Ranma??  
Ranma: Pues....ya sabes como son mis gustos.....mientras que no sean de esas románticas ñoñas lo demás no importa..... ¿y tu??  
Akane: Me gustaría ver una de risa, te parece bien??  
Ranma: Estupendo Akane!!

Al final escogen una comedia romántica y entran en la sala, se acomodan. Habían comprado una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y están compartiéndola. La película empieza....... los dos cuando chocan sus manos para coger las palomitas se sonrojan y quitan un poco las manos así como que no quiere la cosa.  
Cuando terminan la bolsa de palomitas Ranma rodea a Akane con su brazo y Akane reacciona espontáneamente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro fuerte de Ranma.

Akane pensando: ( que a gusto estoy así, sin discutir....sin miedo a nada....solos los 2....el hombro de Ranma es tan fuerte.....)  
Ranma a veces mira a Akane de reojo, como no creyéndose mucho la situación....

Ranma pensando: (De verdad.....aun estoy un poco raro de esto, pero no me siento mal!!!...lo cierto es que aun a pesar de como estamos ahora los 2 si que tengo curiosidad por saber que paso ayer con ese tipo....y que tiene con el exactamente....pero si se lo saco es posible que esta cita se vaya al traste!! En tal caso.....ella ahora esta conmigo por iniciativa propia y ya esta....voy a pensar eso.....y lo otro.....pues ya lo sabre en su debido momento)

Akane mira a Ranma y se percata de que esta muy pensativo, quizás es por la película?? no lo sabe....pero no para de observarlo....

Akane: Ranma......  
Ranma: Si??  
Akane: estas....estas incomodo?? te pasa algo?? estas muy callado!!  
Ranma: Akane....estamos en un cine, cuando alguien esta dentro de una sala de cine lo normal es estar callado!! dice riéndose  
Akane: ahhh ya que tonta!! jejee!!

Se quedan mirando fijamente en los ojos con a oscuridad de la sala solo pueden ver su color de ojos y su semblante tranquilo e incierto....al final Ranma corta la mirada y sigue viendo la película Akane se había quedado esperando algo.....de Ranma.

Akane pensando: (Es cosa mia o le ha dado vergüenza y ha decidido no besarme?? es posible que yo este esperando eso?? pero.....aquella vez en el dojo estando enfermo....le salio tan fácil....no se....ahora tiene la ocasión y no hace nada.....que extraño!!)

Ranma se percata de que Akane le esta dando vueltas a la escena y se sonríe para sus adentros...

Ranma pensando: (Se ha quedado esperando algo....entonces.....seguramente querrá un beso....eso es bueno....pero no se lo voy a dar ahora....no aquí....no quiero que nada nos distraiga, ni el cine ni nadie!!)

Cuando termina la película ambos salen de la sala cogidos de la mano, iban comentando la película, pero no salían muy convencidos de que les hubiese gustado aunque mas bien parecía que no se habían enterado de nada...tan centrados en su cita,,....no llegaron a disfrutar del todo la película.

Ranma: Akane tengo hambre.....pero no como para cenar mucho.....y tu??  
Akane: Si...yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre!! podríamos comernos un dulce.....te parece??  
Ranma: Claro!! un pastel?? de....chocolate??  
Akane: Vale!! dice muy contenta

Van a un kiosko y piden un trozo de pastel de chocolate caliente para cada uno, y van buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Cerca hay un parque con mucho césped y deciden sentarse alejados de la gente, habían mas parejas paseando pero nadie estaba sentado hacia mucho frío y era un poco tarde ya. Una vez sentados en el césped Ranma se pega mucho a Akane....y ella esta muy cortada, nunca se había sentado así al lado de ella.

Ranma: Joder que frío que hace!! menos mal que esto esta caliente....  
Akane: Ranma.....quieres ir a casa??  
Ranma: No!! no quería decir eso!!  
Akane: Te...aburres conmigo verdad?? es por....es por lo cortada que soy?? tal vez te hubiese gustado que fuese como Shampoo o com....

Ranma le tapa la boca con un 1 dedo a Akane... interrumpiéndola.

Ranma: Shhh!! No hables de ellas nunca mas!! y menos en nuestra primera cita!! entiendes?? y no pienses esas cosas me gustas tal como eres y punto!! Dice Ranma muy serio.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y Ranma le suelta. Empiezan a comerse el pastel de chocolate muy lentamente como mareando un poco....

Ranma: Hoy tu decides!!  
Akane se queda asombrada, no entiende que quiere decir con eso aunque puede hacerse una idea....  
Akane: Como?? que decido que??  
Ranma: Ya sabes!! Yo ya di el paso el otro día!! Hoy lo darás tu!  
Akane: Que paso??  
Ranma: El beso, el beso de la cita...  
Akane: Tenemos que.....besarnos??  
Ranma: Es lo que se hacen en las citas, las parejas al final de la cita siempre se dan un beso.  
Akane esta muy roja y no sabe que decir....

Akane pensando: (pero.....como voy a hacer yo eso?? besar yo a Ranma?? no puedo!!)

Ranma: Es que prefieres que lo haga yo?? dice Ranma acercándose al rostro de Akane muy insinuante...  
Akane: Ranma!! es que es que!! me da mucha vergüenza no puedo! lo siento!!  
Ranma: es que no te gusto la otra vez?? dice muy sonrojado  
Akane: Si.....pero es que no me lo esperaba y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar!! ademas fue mi primer beso tuyo de verdad!!  
Ranma: Mio??? es que alguien mas te ha besado Akane?? dice molesto.

Akane se lleva la mano a la boca y recuerda el beso de Brandom, esta muy nerviosa ante la mirada observadora y atenta de Ranma.

Akane: No.....es por la vez que me diste un beso en forma de gato, ¿recuerdas?? ese...ese fue mi primer beso.....lastima que fuese así.....  
Ranma: Pues no seas tan graciosa porque mi primer beso me lo dio un tío así que......prefiero no recordarlo....  
Akane empieza a reír un poco cortada pero al final se ríe abiertamente.  
Ranma: No hace gracia....!!!! ya empieza a decir molesto.  
Akane: jajaaja pobre.....que mal que estuviste después de eso, te dejo marcado verdad??  
Ranma: Toma por tonta!!

Ranma ha manchado con un trozo de tarta de chocolate la cara de Akane y esta se queda con cara de tonta.....

Akane: Así que.....no quieres pastel eh???

Le cogió a Ranma el pastel que le quedaba y se lo tiro al suelo. Ranma se cabrea e intenta rescatar lo poco que puede del pastel.

Ranma: Estas tonta o que?? y ahora que pastel como yo eh??

Akane empieza a reírse......y se aleja de el por si le hace alguna de las suyas para vengarse.

Akane: jaajajajja que tonto!! ahora te has quedado sin pastel de chocolate!! jajajjajaja!! tonto tonto tonto!!!

Ranma empieza a cabrearse mas, y aprieta los puños mirando hacia el suelo....

Ranma: Así que....esas tenemos eh?? Akane parece mentira que no sepas como soy yo con la comida!! Pues te quitare tu pastel!!! tu pastel va a ser mio!!

Ranma sale corriendo a por Akane y esta corre comiéndose como puede el chocolate, empiezan a subir unas escaleras y Akane cae al suelo mientras las sube, Ranma que va detrás se choca con ella y también cae al suelo de manera que queda encima de ella. Akane esta muy nerviosa y no sabe como actuar, no sabia si Ranma estaba muy enfadado o que de manera que para romper el hielo coge el pastel con la mano y dice,,,,

Akane: Ranma!! quieres un poco de pastel?? Pues toma!! y Akane le estampa el pastel de chocolate en la cara.  
Ranma: Arrg! Akane!!! que has hecho!!!

Ranma tenia todo lleno de chocolate y hasta dentro de la boca tenia trozos del pastel, Akane no paraba de reírse con miedo por la siguiente reacción de Ranma.

Akane: Vaya ahora yo también me he quedado sin pastel eh??  
Ranma: Si quieres puedo darte un poco!!

Akane esperaba algo así así que empezó a intentar salir de ahí y quitarse a Ranma de encima, pero Ranma la coge de las manos y la apresa.

Ranma: Toma!! no te quedes sin tu pastel!!!

Entonces Ranma le planta a Akane sus labios y Akane se queda sorprendida, al principio no sabe como actuar y se aparta. Pero Ranma empieza de nuevo a acercarse a los labios de Akane y ella al final también lo hace cediendo poco a poco....Ranma se aparta de nuevo. Vuelve a mirarla a los ojos y Akane se pone como un tomate.

Ranma: Akane, eres.....eres tan bonita!! me encanta cuando ríes!! Pero.....entiendo.....que no quieras seguir con esto.....te veo.....incomoda e insegura...

Akane poniendo cara de picara reacciona acercándose a él y le planta un lametón en la mejilla llevándose el chocolate de la cara del chico.

Ranma pone cara de sorpresa y se sonríe.  
Ranma: Eso es un si???  
Akane: Calla!! Ven!!

Ranma se acerca otra vez a Akane y esta ya le coge con las manos la nuca a Ranma y se lo acerca apretando mucho de manera que se funden en un beso apasionado. Ranma empieza a resbalar sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica mientras a ella no parecía importarle, termina por tocarle el pecho y ella respondía tirandole del pelo fuerte, Ranma aprieta mucho mas y ya mete la mano debajo de la camisa de ella y cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo se aparta de golpe.  
Ranma finaliza el beso y Akane se le queda mirando como esperando mas....

Ranma: Espera!! aquí no Akane!! Vamos a parar un poco!! si no....  
Akane´: que ocurre Ranma?? no.....no es lo que esperabas??  
Ranma: Akane!! cuanto tiempo crees que llevamos reprimiéndonos?? es mucho tiempo!! si dejamos que esto siga podemos.....podemos.....a ver que en una primera cita es normal darse un beso de despedida pero esto.....esto ya iba rápido!!

Akane se levanta arreglándose la vestiduras y se sienta en el escalón....avergonzada.

Akane: Ahora,,,,te ha dado apuro, no??  
Ranma: Nooooooo!! pero.....es que me estoy embalando!! llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto y estaba muy lanzado!! si seguíamos así.....  
Akane: Tranquilo entiendo lo que quieres decir, Ranma! Dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: No!! no lo entiendes!! quiero.....quiero repetir esto mas veces!! quiero ir despacio.....ahora estaba actuando como el Ranma de antes!!  
Akane: Nooo!! Ranma estas cambiado!! de verdad!!  
Ranma: Nooo, no entiendes?? quiero ir despacio como si nos acabásemos de conocer!!  
Akane: Pero Ranma.....es que....si no no seriamos nosotros, entiendes??  
Ranma: Akane es mejor....créeme!! vamos a casa que ya es tarde!! podemos volver a repetir esto otro dia que te apetezca, vale??  
Akane: Vale.....como digas... dice tristemente.

Caminaban por la calle hasta casa, un largo paseo porque era tarde para coger el metro así que caminaron bastante tiempo, iban los dos callados, Ranma rodeaba a la chica con el brazo y ella se abrazaba a el. Finalmente llegan a casa y se despiden para irse a sus habitaciones, y cuando se disponen a ello Akane llama a Ranma.

Akane: Oye!! y...ese beso que se da al final de la cita?? No me lo das??  
Ranma: Akane....creo que....ya nos hemos besado....  
Akane corta a Ranma planteándole un tímido beso en los labios y Ranma se queda parado.  
Akane: Buenas noches Ranma, me ha gustado mucho la cita!! Hasta mañana!! dice sonriente...  
Ranma: Bue.....buenas noches Akane.

Ambos se retiran a sus habitaciones, Ranma no puede dormir porque ademas de oír a su padre roncar no puede dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el parque y las ganas que tenia de continuar con ello...

Ranma pensando: (Uf!! madre mía!! me arde el cuerpo!! pero es mejor lo que hemos hecho....era mejor parar.....estábamos muy embalados!! normal....tanto tiempo viviendo en la misma casa reprimiendo los sentimientos.....que han aflorado a lo bestia.....pero lo que mas me gustaba es que ella le gustaba y aceptaba muy bien todo...se dejaba...., mejor poco a poco, tengo que dormir!! tengo que intentar dormir!!)

Akane estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama boca arriba y no podía dejar de pensar en el pesado y fuerte cuerpo de Ranma encima de ella, y como la besaba.....se ponía el cojín en la cara avergonzada.....

Akane pensando: (Madre miá!! no pude pensar en si Ranma era un pervertido como antes!! pero de verdad que no sabia que fuese tan fogoso!!, Ufff!! me hubiese gustado mucho seguir....pero quizás el tiene razón y mejor ir despacio....tengo que dejar de pensar en ello....porque se supone que es una cita...que no somos novios ahora....tengo que dejar de pensar y dormir.....esto ya seguirá su curso....)

Ranma en su habitación sigue pensando.....no puede dormir....

Ranma pensando: (Ufff!! tengo que hacer algo para bajarme la temperatura!! el cuerpo me arde!! que hago?? quiero ir a su habitación!! quiero seguir!! pero no!! no no no!! a lo mejor ella ya se ha dormido....o a lo mejor me esta esperando!! no lo se!! pero ella me ha dado un beso de buenas noches.....quizás me este esperando....quizás deba dejar ser como soy......y si las cosas han surgido así es porque en el fondo las deseábamos hace tiempo.....¿por que deberíamos de volver a reprimirnos de nuevo?? si.....voy a hablar con Akane....voy a ir a verla....no puedo irme a dormir sin antes escuchar su opinión!!)

Ranma se levanta y sale de su habitación muy despacito, pero Akane como esta despierta lo oye y va también la puerta, la abre lentamente y ve en la penumbra como es la figura de Ranma saliendo de la habitación, así que ella también sale. Ranma la ve salir y se queda esperando a que se acerque...

Ranma: Akane!! que.....que haces?? no puedes dormir??  
Akane: No, no puedo y tu??  
Ranma: Ay dios no puedo lo siento!! estoy muy.....excitado aun por todo lo pasado y no puedo dormir, así que....  
Akane: Así que....¿que??  
Ranma: Había pensado ir a tomarme un baño para relajarme  
Ranma pensando: (Por que he dicho eso?? si iba a su habitación a....a....)  
Akane: Ahh!! bueno.....pues.....pues yo me voy a beber un vasito de agua y a la cama de nuevo, dice sonriente.  
Ranma: No!! espera, pone un brazo impidiéndole el paso a lo que Akane tiene que pararse.  
Akane: que....que ocurre??  
Ranma: Iba a tu habitación!! dice muy avergonzado mirando hacia un lado.  
Akane: a mi....a mi habitación?? para??  
Ranma: Akane!! vamos....vamos a tu habitación?? podemos???

Akane se queda sorprendida pero no se mueve del pasillo, Ranma espera respuesta pero empieza a impacientarse.

Akane: Pero Ranma.....que.....¿que quieres?? Si prefieres hablamos mañana no te preocupes yo no estoy enfadada entiendo que hayas querido frenarte!!  
Ranma: En serio lo entiendes?  
Akane: Si!! quizás tenias razón....  
Ranma: O quizás no!!

Ranma y Akane se quedan mirándose a los ojos fijamente y Ranma coge a Akane en brazos y se la lleva hasta la habitación de ella.  
Cierra la puerta y la suelta. Los dos están solos en la habitación de ella mirándose, ambos esperaban alguna palabra....estaba muy oscuro solo les alumbraba un poco el semblante la azulada luz de la luna.....

**CAPITULO 10____________Los sentimientos de Akane**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban en la oscuridad dentro de la habitación de la muchacha, todos se encontraban durmiendo....había mucho tensión sexual entre ambos que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, pero ninguno de los 2 mediaba palabra ni gesto.  
Akane no paraba de tocarse las manos nerviosa y ella es la que quita la mirada de Ranma...a lo que Ranma responde....  
Ranma: Yo....venia....venia....  
Akane: Si??  
Ranma se va acercando a ella y esta va haciéndose un poco hacia atrás no esta muy segura de lo que va a hacer....y Ranma termina por abrazarla. Akane esta muy nerviosa, no sabe como actuar esta avergonzada aun por lo del parque, Ranma la coge de la barbilla y la besa de nuevo.  
Akane le cuesta pero finalmente le corresponde y Ranma va empujándola hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared aprisionando todo el cuerpo, de manera que ella nota toda la anatomía de él.....cuando el empieza de nuevo vuelve a tocarle el pecho, ella se exalta de golpe y le aparta. Ranma se queda sorprendido y la coge por los hombros.  
Ranma: Que....que ocurre??  
Akane mira hacia un lado muy avergonzada e incomoda con las actitud de ambos.  
Akane: Es que....no puedo!! No puedo hacer esto contigo....  
Ranma: Pero tú....tú querías antes en el parque....y yo fui quien paré no entiendo!!  
Akane: Es mejor no continuar, yo no estoy bien conmigo misma.  
Ranma: Que?? pero...por.... por qué? Impresionado.  
Akane:Cuando me has tocado....me venían imágenes de las veces que tu te has burlado de mi feminidad, de mi cuerpo....de mis pechos.....¡¡¡¡No puedo dejar que me toques!!!!!!!  
Ranma: Pe...pero Akane eso lo decía porque....porque.....porque estaba con vergüenza!!  
Akane: Vergüenza.....yo he tenido vergüenza pero nunca te he hecho de menos en respecto a tu físico y menos delante de tus rivales o pretendientes míos.  
Ranma: Tu siempre me has comparado con Ryoga!! dice enfadado.  
Akane: Si....yo con Ryoga.....tu con Shampoo, Ukyo....o lo que es peor....contigo mismo cuando estabas en forma de mujer..... si tan poco femenina que era y con los pechos que decías que tenia de juguete... ¿por que me tocas??  
Ranma se queda muy enfadado y mira hacia un lado, al principio se hizo el silencio entre ambos.....  
Ranma pensando: (Llegados a este punto....no es necesario ocultar las cosas....así que si no soy sincero de una vez perderé esta oportunidad de que ella quiera volver conmigo como novia...tengo que hacerlo!!)  
Ranma: Lo hice porque era un imbécil!! Dice muy resignado.  
Akane se queda mirándolo, sabia que iba a decir algo parecido pero aun esperaba mas explicación de la pregunta.  
Akane: Bueno y que???  
Ranma: Pues que....yo siempre he pensado que eras muy bonita de verdad, incluso antes que tú te fijases en mí !!!  
Akane: Como??  
Ranma: Yo....cuando te conocí mientras estabas enamorada del Doctor Tofu yo ya sentía cosas hacia tí y por supuesto que ya te veía muy bonita!!  
Akane: Entonces.....¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión??  
Ranma: que dices?? Nunca he cambiado de opinión!! Boba!!  
Akane: Y por que siempre me has dicho esas cosas tan desagradables?? No podías alguna vez ser sincero como Ryoga??  
Ranma: No me menciones a Ryoga vale??  
Akane se enfada y se sienta en la cama. Sabia que la cosa iba para largo así que mejor estar sentados, Ranma le sigue porque así al estar mas cerca tiene que levantar menos la voz para hablarle.  
Ranma: Tu.....llegaste a sentir algo por Ryoga??  
Akane: ¿¿qué??  
Ranma: Yo he tenido muchas pretendientas pero no he sido cariñoso nunca con ninguna si no era por un propósito malo, claro!! pero.....tu en cambio has sido cariñosa con él y eso....y no había de por medio ningún propósito....  
Akane se queda callada y no sabe que decir,.....también estaba pensando en Brandom....y en el beso....y se sonroja. Ranma observa la actitud de Akane y empieza a enfadarse.  
Ranma: Entonces si??  
Akane: Si que??  
Ranma: ¿¿¿Es que no escuchas lo que digo?? ¿¿te gustó Ryoga alguna vez??  
Akane pensando: (El ha tenido un momento de sinceridad, con cuando me conoció y con las chicas.....creo que yo debería de serlo también con él)  
Akane: ..........si...........  
Ranma: Ya lo sabia!! dice afectado.  
Akane: Es que Ryoga.....hacia todas las cosas que me hubiese gustado siempre que hicieras tú....no se.....y a parte de eso es un chico muy guapo.  
Ranma se queda callado y finalmente vuelve a mirar a Akane.  
Ranma: Y Brandom??  
Akane: Bran......Bran.....dom??? sorprendida.  
Akane pensando: (Que hago?? se lo digo?? bueno.....yo ya no estaba con él cuando paso eso....o quizas si se lo digo....se estropee esto....no se.....de cualquier manera ya hemos dicho y hecho muchas cosas que nos comprometen)  
Akane: Brandom....también!!  
Aunque Ranma se esperaba una contestación así, en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que le dijera que no.....pero....solo asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado aguantándose la rabia que tenia.  
Ranma: Así que....si yo no llego a.....a pedirte nada....él....  
Akane: No no!! no es eso, no hemos llegado a nada solo....solo.....nos dimos un beso.  
Ranma se gira muy sorprendido, tenia los ojos un poco vidriosos.  
Ranma: ¿¿Como?? ¿Cu....cuando??  
Akane: Pues.... cuando vino a verme a casa.  
Ranma se levanta y empieza a caminar por la habitación de un lado para otro, sin mediar palabra, pensando. Akane le mira con cara de apuro y empieza a darle explicaciones.  
Akane: Pe...pero Ranma solo fue un beso!! Tu.....a ti te ha besado también Shampoo....y no te apartaste!! Entonces yo debería de tener eso en cuenta, no??  
Ranma: Sí!! Pero a mi nunca me gusto Shampoo.....en cambio a ti si que te gusta Brandom!!  
Akane se levanta enfadada apretando los puños.  
Akane: Sí!! Pero al menos yo no estaba ya comprometida contigo!! Ni te he hecho de menos, ni menospreciado tu comida, tus cosas hechas con tus manos!! al revés!! siempre me he esforzado para que me quisieras mas que las demás o al menos para gustarte!!  
Ranma: Tú.....hacías eso porque estabas prometida a mi y ya está!! decía resignado.  
Akane: Al principio si!! pero después..... tu lo sabes Ranma!! siempre te lo he demostrado!! que te quería!!  
Ranma: Te.....quería??? por que hablas en pasado??  
Akane: Bueno yo.....me han cambiado mucho los sentimientos Ranma. dice apenada.  
Ranma estaba atónito desde luego no se esperaba una respuesta así y no sabe que pensar.  
Ranma pensando: (Esto esta mucho peor de lo que pensaba.....aunque no creo que no sienta nada por mi.....si no me hubiese golpeado a la primera de cambio nada mas acercarme a ella...no es una chica que bese a cualquiera......pero ese Brandom.....si que era un cualquiera...y le dejo.....verdaderamente...¿Akane ha cambiado tanto??)  
Akane empieza a llorar....y Ranma le coge de los hombros.  
Ranma: Akane.....tu...tu me quieres?? ahora!! en la actualidad!!  
Akane: Que te quiero es seguro, que me siento muy atraída por ti.....también!! pero.....me cuesta olvidar el daño que me has hecho, incluso el día de la boda fallida que me dejaste tirada en el altar por un barril de sake......eso me cuesta mucho Ranma!!  
Ranma: Akane se que esta muy mal!! pero....yo yo estoy cambiando!! dame tiempo para demostrarte que solo me importas tu!! te haré sentir la chica mas querida del mundo!! lo dice cogiéndola fuerte por los hombros.  
Ranma le coge la mano a Akane y se la lleva a su pecho.  
Ranma: Akane!! mira como me va el corazón cuando estoy cerca tuya!! Te quiero!! pero he sido siempre un imbécil!! por favor!! quiere otra vez como siempre!! por favor!!  
Akane: Ranma.....es que necesito tiempo....no confío mucho en tí aun tengo miedo de que vuelvas a decirme algo malo sobre mi, mí físico, mis pechos!! después de haberme dejado llevar tanto no soportaría mas un rechazo así!! dice llorando...  
Ranma: No debes de pensar eso Akane..nosotros ya estamos haciendo nuestra relación por nosotros mismos, sin padres de por medio!!  
Akane: Es que tu siempre me has hecho creer que era fea y poco femenina, que tenia pechos de juguete que.....que.....siempre....algunas veces me hacías sentir feliz....pero pocos momentos....muchos mas momentos he tenido de amargo contigo....humillándome así!!  
Akane rompe a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Ranma: Yo.....lo hacia para....porque...era mi forma de mantenerte a mi lado...de forma egoísta lo sé, se que esta mal, pero.....esas eran las razones por las que hacia eso.....de verdad!!  
Akane: Estoy rencorosa contigo!! No puedo...!! me cuesta hasta creer que Brandom se haya podido fijar a mi! Porque tu siempre te has encargado de hacerme sentir inferior a cualquier chica!! Hasta me hiciste pensar que Ryoga se enamoro de mí porque era un tonto enamoradizo o porque se sentia culpable de haberme cortado el pelo, por....por pena!!  
Ranma coge de un puñado a Akane y la tira en la cama boca arriba, él queda sentado encima de ella y le pone las manos a ambos lados cogiéndola fuertemente. Akane le mira asustada.  
Akane: Que haces????  
Ranma le desabrocha la parte de arriba del pijama quedándole los pechos con sujetador al descubierto.  
Akane: Basta!! que haces??? basta ya!!  
Ranma: Mirame!!  
Akane para de llorar y le mira atentamente.  
Ranma: Tu eres la chica mas bonita que he visto nunca!! Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito que todas envidiarían!! eres preciosa!! y tus pechos me vuelven loco!! Ryoga tenia muchísimas razones para estar enamorado de ti!! las mismas que yo!! Y Ryoga...fue un chico muy listo, mucho mas que yo!! Porque el estaba también rodeado de Shampoo y las chicas estas y solo tenia ojos para ti!! así que de pena nada!! Ryoga te quería de verdad!! Igual que yo!! Solo que yo no decía nada mas que despreciar ante los demás lo que tenia!! Por eso....Ryoga siempre estaba enfadado conmigo!!  
Akane esta impresionada, no sabe que decir....aun le caen lagrimas pero estas son distintas.  
Akane: Ranma.....yo......yo......lo siento!!  
Ranma se levanta y la ayuda a incorporarse. Ambos se levantan y Akane se arregla la ropa tímidamente.  
Ranma: Bien!! vamos a empezar!! Como debería de haber sido vale??  
Akane: Ranma??  
Ranma: Akane, la cita de hoy te ha gustado??  
Akane: Siiii, mucho empieza a sonreír.  
Ranma: A mi me ha encantado!!  
Akane: A mi también!! Gracias!! sonríe.  
Ranma: Yo me preguntaba si tu....querrías salir conmigo!!  
Akane: Que?? Como??  
Ranma: Akane.....¿quieres ser mi novia??  
Akane se queda muy sorprendida y comienzan a salirle lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción. Ella soñó tanto con esas palabras.....  
Akane: Si.....claro que sí.  
Ranma extiende la mano con la palma hacia arriba esperando que Akane se la coja. Akane se la coge tímidamente y sonríe.  
Los dos entrelazan sus dedos cogidos de la mano mirándose a los ojos y Ranma coge el mentón a Akane y se lo alza, besa suavemente sus labios y ella le corresponde. Ambos se besan pero con los cuerpos separados, un beso muy tierno y delicado.  
Cuando finalizan Ranma le sonríe y ella deja de llorar.  
Ranma: Bueno me voy a dormir....es tarde y aquí no debo de estar... empieza a sonreír.  
Akane: Bien! Mañana nos vemos!!  
Ranma: Buenas noches Akane! Que descanses!!  
Akane: Buenas noches Ranma!!

CAPITULO 11________¿Que somos??

Ya paso aquella noche en la cual Ranma y Akane empezaron algo nuevo entre ambos....ya es de día pero no se sabe la hora que es porque esta lloviendo muchísimo y apenas hay un rayo de sol.  
Akane se incorpora y mira por la ventana.....aun esta despertando...

Akane pensando: (mmmmh, llueve.....yo hoy.....no se que tengo que hacer...y si tengo que hacer algo.....lo de ayer.....¿paso? ayer Ranma me pidió ser su novia?? ¿Sin hechizos??¿Sin compromisos?? ¿Sin intereses?? Y yo......¿le he dicho que si?? Como se supone que debemos de actuar??¿como debo de actuar??¿Y nuestros padres??  
Nooooooo, ellos no deben de saberlo!!)

Akane se pone las zapatillas y se dispone a salir de la habitación, en el pasillo esta Kasumi que iba al servicio.

Kasumi: Buenos días Akane!! sonriente.  
Akane: Buenos días Kasumi!! ¿Y los demás?  
Kasumi: Papa y tío Genma están abajo, Nabiki se ha ido con lo que cae a comprarse abrigo.  
Akane: Bueno ahora bajo a desayunar Kasumi.

Kasumi se va al servicio y cierra la puerta, Akane mira la habitación de Ranma que aun esta cerrada.

Akane pensando: (ahhhh!! todo esta normal como siempre.....todo es como siempre, como si lo de ayer fuese un sueño.....¿fue un sueño??)

En ese momento se abre la puerta de Ranma despertado por los pasos de los demás y Akane se pone rojisima al ver a Ranma recién levantado, se le pasaban las imágenes de ayer una y otra vez por la cabeza.

Akane: Bu....buenos días Ranma!!  
Ranma: Buenos días Akane!!

Ranma medio atontado aun por el sueño se va balanceando por el pasillo y le da un beso a Akane en la cabeza, la adelanta y baja las escaleras.  
Akane se queda sorprendida y sin saber que hacer.

Akane pensando: (Si!! si que paso!! somos novios!! dios!!! que vergüenza!! no se como actuar!!)

Akane finalmente baja al comedor y hay varios sitios libres en la mesa porque Nabiki y Kasumi no están. Por alguna extraña razón intenta no sentarse al lado de Ranma.

Akane pensando: (No!! mejor no me siento a su lado porque....porque no se que puede hacer!! y si me besa delante de todos??? ay no creo que sea capaz!! pero.....a lo mejor se enfada si me siento en otro lugar....¿ay!! que hago??)

Akane al final se sienta al lado de su padre que es el sitio de Nabiki quedando en frente de Ranma.  
Ranma se queda sorprendido por su actuación.

Ranma pensando: (¿pero se puede saber que hace esta ahora??, ¿por que no se sienta a mi lado?? Bueno a lo mejor lo ha hecho sin querer.....querrá hacer las paces son su padre supongo.....mejor no me lo tomare a mal y haré como si nada)

Akane comienza a comer y viene Kasumi, quien ve sentada a su hermana en otro sitio.

Kasumi: Y eso que te has sentado aquí Akane??  
Akane: UY! pues no me había dado cuenta!! jjeejje es que tengo tanto sueño....

Por la forma de actuar de Akane, Ranma se da cuenta de que ella lo ha hecho deliberadamente.

Ranma: Akane!! siéntate aquí que es tu sitio!!  
Akane: Que?? bue.....bueno es que ya estoy aquí, jeejje!! dice avergonzada.  
Ranma: Tu sitio esta aquí, ven aquí!! dice con voz enfadada.

Akane ya nota que Ranma esta enfadado y no quiere estropear el desayuno, todos los demas miran detenidamente a la muchacha.  
También están extrañados por la actitud de Ranma.

Akane: Vale!! vale!! ya voy!!

Akane se sienta un poco separada de Ranma, y el la mira de reojo mientras come. Cuando terminan de comer, ella recoge el plato de su mesa enseguida y Ranma la sigue hasta la cocina.  
Ella es sorprendida ahí por el y este le habla en voz muy baja.

Ranma: ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?? por que no te has sentado al lado mio como siempre??  
Akane: Yo....es que....Ranma estoy rara....se darían cuenta!!  
Ranma: ¿Cuenta?? espera.....tu no habías dicho que estabas harta que hiciera todo a escondidas?? y ahora te escondes tu??  
Akane: Pero.....¿que se supone que somos??  
Ranma: Somos novios!!  
Akane: Y pero que diferencia hay en lo que eramos antes???  
Ranma: Antes eramos prometidos por nuestros padres, y ahora somos novios por nuestro propia iniciativa, si que cambia, si!!  
Akane: Pero.....¿como vamos a actuar?? osea.... ¿delante de ellos??  
Ranma: Pues como quieras!!  
Akane: Y tu??  
Ranma: Yo!! como quiera.... yo!!  
Akane: Eso que quiere decir?? Tu......no seras capaz de darme ningún beso delante de ellos?? osea no creo que seas capaz de una cosa así......te morirías de vergüenza!!  
Ranma: ¿No confiás en mi, verdad?? Me estas poniendo a prueba?? Crees que no soy capaz y que no he cambiado verdad?? Dice molesto y acercándose al rostro de ella amenazante.

Ranma la coge del brazo y la lleva de un puñado hasta el salón. Akane va arrastrando negándose y haciendo pataletas.  
La consigue llevar ante ellos y se quedan sorprendidos por la forma de actuar.

Ranma: Akane!! tienes algo que decirles o se lo digo yo??

Akane no sabe que decir.... se queda muda.

Akane pensando: (Nooo no lo deben saber aun no!! podrían estropearlo!! no quiero abandonar estar tranquilidad, no casarían enseguida y yo no quiero eso!!! aun no!!)

Akane al final suelta nerviosisima.

Akane: Si.....bueno.....ayer...ayer en la cita con Ranma me lo pase muy bien,,,,,y querría.....querría que hoy también ir a dar una vuelta con el.....

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos esperaban una noticia porque sabían que ayer tuvieron una cita de verdad, pero finalmente asienten con la cabeza y siguen comiendo.  
Ranma la mira extrañado y enfadado. La vuelve a coger por un brazo y se la lleva a la cocina.

Ranma: pero que te pasa?? por que no se lo has dicho??  
Akane: Ranma.....no quiero que lo estropeen....quiero que solo seamos nosotros!! por favor!! si se lo decimos nos casaran enseguida y nos agobiaran con el dojo y eso.....por favor.....  
Ranma: Esta bien!! lo llevaremos oculto ante ellos, pero ante nosotros?? como vamos a seguir??  
Akane: Pues.....como lo dejamos ayer.....le dice tímidamente.  
Ranma: Cuan...to tiem.....po?  
Akane: Como??  
Ranma: Cuanto tiempo estaremos así??  
Akane: Hasta por lo menos los resultados de la universidad, te parece bien??  
Ranma: Y yo que tengo que ver con eso??  
Akane: Naaada es para que mientras no me agobien con el Dojo, Ok?? después ya no me importara.....  
Ranma muy poco convencido la suelta y se dispone a irse cabizbajo. Akane se da cuenta de ello y se entristece.

Akane pensando: (Pero.....¿que estoy haciendo?? hace tiempo hubiese deseado con todas mis fuerzas esta situación!! y ahora..... ¿por que me cuesta tanto?? pobre Ranma.....con el esfuerzo que esta haciendo por cambiar y yo se lo complico mas.....)

Ranma se va al dojo a entrenar un poco y al rato Akane va a observarle.  
Este se percata y para de golpear el saco de arena.

Ranma: Akane?? querías algo??  
Akane: Ranma....no te.....no te canses mucho eh??  
Ranma: Por..que lo dices??  
Akane: Hoy tenemos otra cita recuerdas?? lo he dicho delante de ellos antes!! dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: Ah....si no me acordaba.

Akane puede detectar que Ranma no esta muy animado de manera que se acerca hasta el y lo abraza cariñosa mente.  
Ranma se pone muy rojo y no para de mirar hacia la puerta por si alguien viene.

Ranma: A....Akane!! la puerta esta abierta!! Pueden vernos!  
Akane: Que bien se esta entre tus brazos Ranma, eres tan cálido..... cuando me abrazas me da igual quien mire....que pena que tengamos una familia tan pesada!! estaría así.....todo el día!!

Ranma esta en una nube y le devuelve el abrazo.

Ranma: Akane, te quiero!  
Akane guarda silencio sin contestar las palabras de Ranma, y al tiempo consigue responderle.

Akane: Esta tarde sera mejor que la de ayer, te daré mucho cariño!! dice sonriente.

Ranma esperaba que le respondiera un te quiero pero no quería agobiarla y estropearlo de manera que se aguanta la pataleta y asiente con la cabeza sonriente.

Akane: Bueno me marcho!! Nos vemos a las 5.30 vale??  
Ranma: Vale!! ya me voy a terminar y ducharme.

Ranma se queda solo en el gimnasio pensativo.

Ranma pensando: (Yo ya no se ni como hacer las cosas! a esta....le pasa algo!! bueno.....yo seguiré como hasta ayer y no lo estropeare!! hoy a las 5 volveremos a estar juntos y solos, a lo mejor ella tiene razón....mejor así....sin que ellos lo sepan!! ademas!! tiene su aquel el llevar una relación a ocultas!!)

Ranma se va a darse una ducha y Akane vuelve a mirar y mirar el armario para ver que ponerse.

Akane pensando: (Por lo menos hoy.....intentare dejar los malos rollos pasados nuestros y ser yo misma!! voy a dejarme llevar por los 2!)

Llega la hora de la cita y Ranma esta abajo esperándole, Akane baja y le sonríe, los demás quedan sorprendidos de que tengan una segunda cita y no discutan.

Aun estaba nublado pero ya no llovía, ambos llevaban paraguas y bien abrigados. Cuando se iban alejando de la casa Ranma de nuevo cogió la mano de Akane, ella le miraba muy roja y contenta y le acariciaba los dedos.

Akane: Donde vamos a ir hoy??  
Ranma: No me importa!! siempre que estés conmigo.....

Akane le mira a los ojos sorprendida y emocionada.

Akane: Quieres......quieres que vayamos a tomar un chocolate caliente?? pero esta vez prometo no tirartelo!! dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Claro!! vamos!!

Van a una chocolateria que hay a las afueras de Nerima y se sientan uno al lado del otro.  
Ranma esta tímido pero finalmente le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Akane y esta se apoya en su pecho.

Akane: Que raro verdad?? ahora estarías ahí enfrente probablemente sacándome de mis casillas son tus tonterías!!  
Ranma: Si.....y tu serias grosera conmigo por ello.  
Akane: Bueno pero tu te lo buscabas eh??  
Ranma: Siiii, la verdad es que echare de menos meterme contigo!!  
Akane: Bueno puedes gastarme bromas pero.....no seas...  
Ranma: Ya....ya!! Akane ya lo hablamos ayer vale?? no sigas!!

Cuando van volviendo a casa, Akane es sorprendida por un grupo de chicos que salen de unos de los callejones de Nerima, entre ellos pudo divisar que eran Brandom y su grupo.  
Brandom ve como Akane va cogida de la mano de Ranma y se queda inmóvil, esperando a que ella dijese algo.  
Akane le mira sin saber que decir y finalmente contesta.  
Akane: Ho......ola Brandom!!  
Brandom: Hola Akane!! yo.....estaba.....bueno estaba paseando con los colegas un poco.  
Ranma le suelta a Akane de la mano y dice resignado.

Ranma: Os dejo a solas para que habléis, creo.....que tienes cosas que decirle....

Ranma se sentía potentemente violento de la situación, no quería verlos hablar.

Akane: Ranma....estas seguro?? puedo??  
Ranma: Si....pero por favor....no me traiciones!!

Ranma se va a unos metros mas lejos y mira unos escaparates de ropa mientras Akane se dispone a hablar con Brandom.

Akane: Brandom! podemos hablar a solas?? por favor!!  
Brandom: Bien!!

Se apartan a un lado y los amigos de Brandom le dicen que le esperan mas adelante.  
Ambos están ya solos y tensos.

Akane: Yo.....quiera llamarte para hablar de esto contigo....  
Brandom: Yo.....venia de tu casa!!  
Akane: ehhh??  
Brandom: Tu padre me dijo que no estabas y que te habías ido con Ranma a una cita.....y como no sabia si eso me sonaba mal quería verlo con mis ojos.....pero ya lo he visto..... dice triste.  
Akane: Sabias que pasaría??  
Brandom: Si, pero tenia la esperanza de verte sola y de que fuese una mentira de tu padre para espantarme.  
Akane: Yo.....lo siento!!  
Brandom: No te preocupes no estoy enfadado contigo, yo.....sabia que si te besaba te perdía para siempre!! tenia....que haber esperado un poco mas hasta que te hubieses enamorado de mi. Ese beso solo hizo que salieses huyendo y cayeras en los brazos de tu antiguo amor.....para tranquilizar tu corazón.  
Akane: Yo Brandom!! las cosas no son como crees!! entre el y yo....  
Brandom: No te preocupes me alegro mucho de que te hayas aclarado, uno se alegra de ser útil. dice sonriente.  
Akane: Brandom!! No me digas eso!!  
Brandom: Espero que tengas suerte con el examen de acceso y no lo dejes!! Nos vemos en la universidad en breve, no hagas esperar a tu novio!!

Brandom deja a Akane con la palabra en la boca y vuelve con Ranma. Vuelven a coger el camino, Ranma vuelve a coger a Akane con protección esta vez con el brazo rodeando sus hombros. Ambos no median palabra hasta que cuando falta poco para llegar Ranma rompe el silencio.

Ranma: Como ha ido?  
Akane: Bien....se lo ha tomado muy bien! dice triste.  
Ranma: Me..... alegro!!

Llegan a casa y estaban todos acostados durmiendo, ambos se van a la cocina y toman un ultimo vaso de leche juntos.  
Akane pronto quiere retirarse, no esta bien de haber visto a Brandom y menos en esa situacion y Ranma se percata de ello.

Akane: Buenas noches Ranma, estoy cansada mañana sera otro día...me lo he pasado muy bien.  
Ranma: Yo también lo pase muy bien Akane.

Se acercan y se dan un beso muy tierno en los labios, Ranma lo alargaba mas apretando el cuerpo contra Akane, pero esta se notaba que aminoraba la pasión del beso dando un paso hacia atrás.

Akane: Buenas noches Ranma, hasta mañana!!  
Ranma: Buenas noches Akane!!

CAPITULO 12__________Los deseos de Ranma

Ya es de día, Akane mira por la ventana de su habitación y comprueba de que esta lloviendo. Mira muy melancólica como resbalan las gotas de agua en el cristal y las hojas de los arboles brillando de los rocíos provocados por las gotas de lluvia.  
Por unos instantes no quiere bajar, no le apetece.....se queda mirando la venta fijamente.

Akane pensando: (Vaya.....hoy llueve mas que ayer, así que nos quedaremos en casa.....Brandom.....me pregunto como estará.....hoy no me apetece hacer nada, de hecho.....no se porque pero veo que Ranma va demasiado deprisa.....o yo voy muy lento???)

Abajo están todos desayunando, Ranma al ver que Akane no baja sube a despertarla, toca a la puerta y ella le deja entrar.  
Ranma la ve mirando la lluvia pensativa y comienza a preocuparse, cierra la puerta para hablar con ella.

Ranma: Akane....¿¿no bajas de desayunar??  
Akane: Si.......enseguida voy, es que......me gusta mucho estos pequeños momentos de estar conmigo misma. Dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Ah!! eh.....bueno entonces bajas??  
Akane: No te preocupes bajo dentro de unos minutos quiero estar un poco mas así.  
Ranma: Bien......pero......¿te pasa algo?? es por.....¿¿te he hecho algo que no te gusta?? o es por Brandom??  
Akane: Es.....por la lluvia, me encanta la lluvia!!

Ranma se queda pensando mirándola y en silencio, se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás pegando sus labios a los cabellos de ella, Akane se pone nerviosa pero le coge de la mano abrazándose mas a el.

Akane pensando: (Que bien se esta así.......que pecho mas ancho que tiene....puedo notar como le palpita el corazón)

Ranma: Que vamos a hacer hoy??  
Akane: No...no lo se, hoy llueve mucho mas que ayer.....no debemos de ir a ningún sitio hoy, ademas prefiero no salir.....no quiero que nos pase como ayer....lo siento mucho.  
Ranma: No te preocupes!! Lo importante es que estamos juntos!!

Ranma coge el cuello de Akane la va ladeando para besarla, ella al principio se resiste un poco pero al final remite.

Ranma nota el gesto y se separa de ella.

Ranma: Te ocurre algo???  
Akane: No!! es que......perdona es que se me hace extraño aun tu actitud conmigo.....a veces me da la impresión de que vas a decir una burrada y siempre estoy insegura.....  
Ranma: Pero que tengo que hacer para no darte esas impresiones??? por dios!!

Ranma se acerca a Akane y la vuelve a abrazar.....y se acerca mucho a su oído.

Ranma: Akane!! ahora soy lo que pensaba y decía!! he dejado atrás mis vergüenzas!! he estado a punto de perderte, ha ido por poco!! No voy a decirte ni hacerte nada que haga peligrar lo nuestro, entiendes?? Liberate de ellos complejos!! ahora estoy contigo....no hay nadie mas, nunca lo ha habido lo sabes!!

Akane lo abraza con mas intensidad y Ranma levanta su menton y la besa apasionadamente, comienza a pegarla contra la pared, Akane va retrocediendo pero el consigue aprisionarla.

Akane: Ra....Ranma pueden venir a buscarme!!

En ese momento tocan a la puerta, y oyen la voz de Kasumi llamándolos.

Kasumi abre la puerta y los ve a los dos abrazados, Akane y Ranma están sorprendidos pero al saber que es Kasumi la hacen entrar.

Kasumi: Pero......¿cuanto tiempo lleváis así?? no lo saben!!  
Akane: Kasumi!! por favor no digas nada de esto a nadie, ni a Nabiki!! podrían obligarnos a casarnos ya!! por favor queremos estar tranquilos!!  
Kasumi: Pero....entonces.....¿¿estáis juntos??  
Ranma: Si....somos novios Kasumi!!  
Kasumi: Y vosotros ya......?? ya os habéis??  
Ranma: No no!! eso aun no!!  
Kasumi: Bien no diré nada a nadie, no se por cuanto tiempo podréis ocultarlo.....necesitareis tiempo para estar solos y esta casa es de locos.

Se oyen voces que provienen del comedor reclamándolos, Kasumi comienza a abrir la puerta y les dice que ya baja, antes de irse les dice.

Kasumi: Bajar conmigo ya si no queréis que sospechen que estáis ahí solos mucho tiempo.  
Ranma y Akane asientan con la cabeza mirándose y finalmente bajan a desayunar.

Ranma pensando: )Por una parte, me viene genial tener a Kasumi porque asi puedo hacer que ella nos deje solos en casa a mi y a Akane.)

Pasan los días, Akane sigue esperando los resultados de los exámenes, Ranma en el dojo enseñando como siempre y no se saben de momento mas noticias de Brandom.  
Apenas salen de casa porque siempre esta lloviendo y nunca pueden estar solos.  
Cuando se cruzan por la casa o intercambian palabras hay mucha tensión sexual y los demás pueden percibir que pasa algo entre ellos que no es normal, no discuten pero tampoco están muy pegados. Pero nadie por miedo pregunta.  
Akane esta muy relajada y feliz de pensar que tiene a Ranma como novio y se siente querida. Hay tranquilidad en casa, no hay discusiones ni malos pensamientos.

Ranma termina uno de sus entrenamientos y va al lavabo a ducharse, ahí se da cuenta de que esta Akane y la mira secarse con la toalla el cuerpo desnudo, el se sonroja pero sigue mirando.

Ranma pensando: (Ay que rastrero soy mirando por el agujero!! pero que demonios !!!!!es mi novia no estoy haciendo nada malo!!!!.....ojala pudiese tocarla.....mas!! que cuerpo mas bonito que tiene.....y sus cabellos huelen tan bien....)

En ese momento sin saberlo Ranma es observado por Kasumi.

Kasumi pensando: (Pobre Ranma.....ya empieza a sentir deseos por Akane....y ella parece no enterarse, es normal el a fin y al cabo es un hombre!!)

Kasumi: Deberías de hablar con ella de ello Ranma.....  
Ranma se gira muy colorado y avergonzado mirando para todos lados!!

Ranma: Ka...Kasumi!! cuanto tiempo llevas ahí??  
Kasumi: El suficiente para darme cuenta de que estas muy reprimido sexualmente por mi hermana.  
Ranma: Kasumi....yo.....no quería mirar de verdad!! pero no pude evitarlo.....¿soy un pervertido por ello?  
Kasumi: Lo normal en un hombre es que le guste mirar a la mujer que ama, este desnuda o no.  
Ranma: Pero......yo....yo es que ella no lo nota!! no se da cuenta de lo que necesito!! Solo nos hemos besado unas pocas veces!! pero.....yo quiero mas contacto con ella.....  
Kasumi: Pues hablalo con ella, e intentar estar a solas para que nadie le desvíe su atención hacia ti.  
Ranma: Y como hago eso?? lo que yo quiero hacer no se puede hacer en un parque Kasumi!! ademas me moriría de vergüenza decirle eso a Akane, !!a lo mejor piensa que soy un pervertido!!

Kasumi no puede evitar reírse y eso a Ranma en parte le relaja.

Kasumi: Ranma.....tanto tiempo viviendo juntos en la misma casa y reprimiéndoos tanto los sentimientos......es normal no??

Ranma se queda pensando y se relaja.

Kasumi: A lo mejor a ella le pasa eso, y como es la mujer la da vergüenza demostrarlo y es posible que este esperándolo de ti.

Ranma recuerda el primer beso que se dieron en el parque y en como ella respondía a sus caricias y su beso tan apasionado.....era el beso mas natural que quizás le dió.

Ranma pensando: (Quizás tiene razón!!! pero.....¿¿como le entro?? ay!! que difícil es tomar la iniciativa!!)

Akane sale del lavabo y Ranma se va a bañarse.

Cuando abre el grifo nota que el agua no esta muy caliente.

Ranma pensando: (!!!Maldita sea!! no funciona el agua caliente???)

Ranma sale del baño con una toalla y ve a Akane, esta le mira muy sonrojada y le pregunta.

Akane: Ranma....donde vas así??  
Ranma: Akane no hay agua caliente!!!  
Akane: Vaya!! ya decía yo que ya salia muy templada el agua....bueno vamos a ver que pasa, vale??

Todos van a mirar el calentados y se dan cuenta de que esta roto.

Soun: Pues....habrá que ir a los baños públicos hasta que arreglen el calentador de agua. Porque hace mucho frío para bañarse con agua fría.  
Planean irse todos por la noche a los baños públicos para tomar su baño antes de dormir.  
Ranma se lava como puede por partes y pasa la tarde en el Dojo.  
Akane ayuda a Kasumi a preparar lados ropajes para irse a los baños públicos.

Capitulo 13__________Los baños Públicos

Llega el atardecer y todos se preparan para ir a los baños públicos, cuando están a punto de salir todos, Akane va a coger algo que le hace falta y Ranma la sigue, los demás prosiguen adelante.  
Akane encuentra lo que falta y cuando va a salir Ranma esta esperándola.

Akane: Ahh!! Ranma gracias por esperarme!! dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Akane yo....es que quería hablar contigo.....  
Akane: Pero.....es que....nos están esperando!! Van a pensar mal!!  
Ranma: Mira Akane yo.....estoy cansado de estar así!!  
Akane: Así....?? como??  
Ranma: Pues es que no estamos nunca solos!! Siempre hay alguien en casa y nunca podemos estar los dos solos!! Y encima disimulando.....es que.....es muy difícil esto!!  
Akane: Vaya.....no es lo que pensabas.... dice muy cabizbaja.  
Ranma: No!! No es lo que estas pensando!! de verdad!!

De pronto se oye la voz de Nabiki llamándolos y los dos se miran.

Akane: Vamos!!! Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento...

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y se resigna a ir a los baños públicos.  
El camino se va haciendo eterno, Akane va al lado de Ranma pero muy pensativa y Ranma miraba las calles para no mirar a Akane. Los demás notaban algo raro pero no preguntaban.

Akane pensando: (Seguro que estar conmigo no es como pensaba y me quiere dejar.....o que ha encontrado a alguien.....no se......en fin....yo no quiero dejarlo....que mal que lo voy a pasar....)

Ranma pensando: (Se lo tengo que decir!! algo tenemos que hacer yo me muero por estar a solas con ella!! pero siempre tiene que haber alguien y estoy harto!! yo necesito mas que unos simples besitos y abrazos a escondidas!!)

Cuando llegan a los baños públicos todos se separan por sexos y cada uno comienza a bañarse.  
Han llegado tarde aposta para que hubiese nadie de manera que apenas hay gente....ellos son los últimos.

Las chicas ya se van yendo, se queda antes vacío que el de los hombres, Soun y Genma salen y comienzan a jugar allí mismo al ajedrez mientras los demás terminan su baño.  
Las chicas ya se van cansando, Kasumi sale a coger las toallas y se seca bien, Nabiki sale y empieza a ponerse las cremas corporales de manera que Akane queda sola en el baño relajándose.

Nabiki: Akane voy a entrar dentro a depilarme, vale?? vienes?? Kasumi ha ido a recoger las cosas.  
Akane: No! Me apetece estar un poco mas aquí!! por favor....  
Nabiki: Bien pero no tardes mucho. Te esperamos ya fuera!!

Kasumi llega con las toallas de cambio de Akane y las mudas.

Kasumi: Akane no tardes, voy a ayudar a papa a recoger las cosas.  
Akane: Bien bien! dejadme un poco tranquila!! quiero relajarme!!

Todos salen fuera, el ultimo en salir es Ranma que se esta secando. Los demas le esperan ya fuera.  
Kasumi se acerca a Ranma y le da toallas de cambio para secarse.

Kasumi: Ranma ya estamos todos listos!! Bueno te esperamos afuera!! No tardéis!! dice mientras se da la vuelta.  
Ranma: Tardéis?? si estoy yo solo!!  
Kasumi: Nooo!! Akane aun esta dentro de los baños de la chicas!! aun esta bañándose decía que quería estar tranquila, la hemos dejalo ahí sola tranquila relajarse!! Si ves que tarde metele prisa, no te preocupes!! puedes entrar, esta ella sola allí!  
Ranma: Ahh!! bien bien!! Hasta ahora!!

Ranma se queda solo en el baño de hombres, se seca y coge una toalla y se la rodea a la cintura dejando solo el torso desnudo.  
Se sienta en una silla y espera para darle mas tiempo a Akane.

Ranma pensando: (Bueno si tarda un poco entrare!! aunque.....Ufff!! no se si debo entrar......estará desnuda!!)

Al cabo de un tiempo Ranma se arma de valor y decide entrar al baño de mujeres a darle prisa a Akane.  
Entra sigilosamente por si hay alguien y ve a Akane ahí con una toalla secándose, Akane se da cuenta y se coloca una toalla rodeándose todo el cuerpo rápidamente avergonzada.

Akane: Ranma!!!!! Ehhh cuanto tiempo llevas ahí???  
Ranma: Tranquila acabo de entrar!! dice avergonzado y sonriendo.  
Akane: Puedes pasar!! No hay nadie!

Ranma se acerca a Akane y se sienta al lado de ella, comienza a mirarla detenidamente mientras ella frota con la toalla las piernas para secarse.  
Akane se percata de ello y le mira seria.

Akane: Que??? Quieres hablarlo ahora?? por eso has venido??  
Ranma: Ehhh?? No!! No!! solo había venido porque tu hermana me ha pedido que venga a buscarte si tardabas!! eso es todo!!  
Akane: Ahh!!! Bien, no te preocupes no me falta mucho.

Ranma sigue observando la anatomía de Akane, empieza a ponerse tenso.....

Ranma pensando: (Joder!! es que encima me tienen que mandar a hacer estas cosas!! quizás es el momento!! a ver como reacciona ella!! voy a hacerlo no aguanto mas!!)

Ranma la coge de la muñeca y Akane se asusta.

Akane: Ranma??? que.....que quieres??  
Ranma: Akane!! ven un momento!!  
Akane: Ranma espera que quiero vestirme!!  
Ranma: Espera ven un momento conmigo!!

Ranma la coge de la muñeca y la lleva con el hasta un pequeño pasillo en donde están muy escondidos, la apoya en la pared y pega su cuerpo a ella fuerte.  
Akane esta muy nerviosa y empieza a notar todo el cuerpo de Ranma húmedo aun en el suyo apretado.

Ranma: Esto es lo que te quería hablar!! Akane!!  
Akane: Que?? Ranma.....que quieres??

Ranma coge una mano de Akane y se la pone en su pectoral y Akane se pone rojisima.

Ranma: Tocame!! No quieres?? No tienes la necesidad de tocarme?? Yo si!!  
Akane: Ranma.....esto.....no no, no esta bien!!  
Ranma: Como que no esta bien??? Somos novios!! es normal que queramos hacer estas cosas, no??? No te gusta tocarme el pecho??  
Akane: Ranma.....si......pero....pero.....me da mucha vergüenza!!  
Ranma: Pues yo necesito que se te quite un poco la vergüenza que a mi también me cuesta!! Lo que te quería decir en casa antes era eso!!! Tu ya te habías pensado otra cosa....ay que tonta eres!!  
Akane: Entonces?? No quieres dejarme??  
Ranma: Pero como voy a dejarte si cada día te quiero mas?? Lo que me ocurre es que necesito mas de esta relación!! Por favor!! entregate mas!! Yo te ayudare!! No estés tan reprimida!!!  
Akane: Ranma.....lo siento!! es que yo.....

Ranma le levanta la barbilla y se lleva el rostro de Akane a sus labios y le empieza a hablar mientras va rozando sus labios.

Ranma: No te gusta esto?? No tienes ganas de seguir mas?? No quieres notarme mas?? eh?? dime que no y parare!!

Akane esta presa del encantamiento de Ranma y se deja llevar finalmente por el, entre cierra los ojos y comienza a besuquearlo apasionadamente ladeando por completo la cabeza de Ranma y agarrándolo del pelo fuerte.  
Ranma se deja llevar por el entusiasmo y coge de la nuca a Akane y la besa muy fuerte también.  
Ambos llevan un buen ritmo, Ranma comienza a bajar por el cuello de Akane y esta se estremece. Coge de nuevo la cabeza de Ranma y lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente.  
Ranma apretá fuerte su cuerpo contra ella y Akane puede sentir su miembro bastante, solo los separa las toallas y es fácil.  
Akane comienza a besar el cuello de Ranma y el le toca un pecho, ella hace un poco de sobresalto, siempre le cuesta mucho esa zona, para por un momento y mira a Ranma.

Ranma: Tranquila Akane!! No tienes porque preocuparte!! es que....me gustan !! por favor quitate pensamientos malos sobre las cosas que te decía antes!!

Ranma vuelve a besarla mas despacio y siguen destregandose. Akane ya se deja tocar y Ranma cada vez va mas y mas apasionándose con lo que hace.

Akane pensando: (Ay!! no se que me pasa pero tengo mucho calor!! esto.....esta tan bien.....pero......no esta bien!! pero me gusta mucho.....su olor, su tacto, su fuerte pecho, sus brazos con los que me coge tan fuerte, sus labios....no quiero que pare!!!)

Empiezan a moverse demasiado y pegados contra la pared ya están demasiado incómodos, Ranma se apasiona demasiado y sube a Akane en una mesa que hay llena de toallas y le abre los muslos para ponerse en medio de ellos.  
Akane sigue besándolo aun no se percata de las intenciones del chico y lo abraza fuerte.  
Ranma le baja la parte de arriba de la toalla a Akane y tiene su cabeza entre los pechos descubiertos, Akane se avergüenza pero se deja y le abraza. Ranma la mira con aprobación y le besa nuevamente muy apasionado en los labios, Akane le coge fuerte de la nuca y Ranma se aprieta mucho, ella puede sentir a Ranma muy bien.....el chico esta muy entusiasmado.  
Se dejan llevar mucho por el momento, hasta que Akane se percata de que Ranma empieza a apartarle la toalla de la parte de abajo hacia un lado y el empieza a remangarse la suya con la intención de descubrir esa zona....entonces Akane le aparta rápido hacia atrás y Ranma se tapa rápido.

Akane: No!!!! Que..... que estábamos a punto de hacer Ranma?? dice muy escandalizada.  
Ranma: Pues.....pues.....pensaba que tu.....que tu......querías hacerlo.....  
Akane: Ranma.....es que ahora no.....

Una voz que viene de fuera les llama para recordarles que les esperaban, ambos están muy asustados y se empiezan a tapar todo, no saben que contestar.... y tienen miedo de salir del escondite así...  
Finalmente Akane contesta bastante apurada.

Akane: Ya voy!! ya salgo!!  
Kasumi: No tardéis! van....van a sospechar así!!

Akane y Ranma se quedan mas tranquilos al darse cuenta de que es la voz de Kasumi y salen del lugar, cuando Kasumi los ve así se queda rojisima sin saber que decir.

Kasumi: Akane.....vístete ya!! y tu Ranma.....ve a vestirte también!! rápido!!! antes que entren!!

Ranma sale corriendo hacia el baño de hombres y se cambia rápidamente muy apurado y sale antes que las chicas. Todos le miran extrañados y le preguntan.

Genma: Ranma.....que hacías tanto tiempo ahí??? Y Akane sale ya??  
Ranma: No....no lo se he visto a Kasumi entrar a buscarla!! No creo que tarde mucho! Dice mirando hacia el suelo muy avergonzado.  
Genma: Bien espero que no tarden!! estoy empezando a helarme!!

Akane se esta vistiendo y Kasumi ordena todo el estropicio que han armado los dos en la mesa aquella y Akane esta muy avergonzada.  
Kasumi se gira a ella y la mira seriamente.  
Akane no sabe como reaccionar y finalmente contesta cortando el aire.

Akane: Nosotros!! No hemos hecho nada!! No.....no ha pasado nada, vale?? Es solo....un....desliz del momento.  
Kasumi le mira y comienza a sonreírse poco a poco.  
Akane la mira aliviada pero se sorprende de esa reacción, pensaba que la iba a echar la bronca por lo que habían hecho.

Kasumi: Así que este Ranma lo ha conseguido, eh?? dice sonriendo.  
Akane: Eh??? que quieres decir??  
Kasumi: Lleva días intentando hacer esto contigo!! pobre.... pero me alegro mucho de que le hayas correspondido, eso significa que le quieres!! dice sonriente.  
Akane: Yo.....le.... ¿le quiero??  
Kasumi: Claro!! Una mujer no llega a tanto si no esta enamorada de un hombre!!

Akane mira a otro lado muy avergonzada.

Akane: Es posible que yo.......¿le quiera??  
Kasumi asiente le recoge las cosas y se las da.

Antes de salir por la puerta Kasumi se gira y le advierte a Akane.

Kasumi: Eso si! No hagáis mas esas cosas aquí!! que eso si que esta feo!! hacedlo en un sitio mas privado e intimo!!  
Akane muy avergonzada asiente con la cabeza y sale con ella afuera.

Están todos esperando impacientes menos Ranma que esta muy tranquilo y pensativo.

Ranma pensando: (Por que me habrá apartado al final?? pero si parecía que le gustaba....si no hubiese venido Kasumi.....quizás??? quizás hubiésemos seguido??)

Cuando por fin Akane y Kasumi salen, Ranma les mira a las dos muy avergonzado. Los demás se quejan pero enseguida emprenden la marcha a casa, están muy cansados y el baño les había relajado mucho, querían irse a dormir.

Mientras caminaban, Ranma y Akane caminaban juntos, no se miraban pero iban muy pegados el uno al otro. De vez en cuando se hacían una mirada un poco tímida y de complicidad.

Llegaron a casa y todos se disponen a dormir,Genma coge a Ranma del brazo y se lo lleva con el hasta la habitación, Ranma se despide de Akane haciéndole una mirada de complicidad y Akane se la devuelve. Y cada uno se va a su habitación a dormir........

**Capitulo 14________________Tensiones!!**

Después de los baños todos se fueron a dormir.  
Akane estaba muy cansada y nada mas llegar a la habitación se puso el pijama, se sentía muy avergonzada y se vestía tímidamente...le costaba mirarse al espejo....Ranma la había tocado demasiado....

Akane pensando: (Estoy agotada me tiemble el cuerpo!! no se porque tengo estos escalofríos....si no llega a venir Kasumi no se que hubiese pasado.....esto...)

Akane se acuesta no le cuesta dormirse demasiado pues esta agotada y muy relajada debido al baño.

Akane pensando: (Ufff!!! estoy tan....rara...aunque me gustaba mucho, pero......tengo miedo a hacerlo.....no quiero que me haga daño!!tengo que evitar esas ocasiones hasta que no me sienta segura de ese paso.....si.....eso haré....evitare esos momentos tan fogosos con Ranma.....aunque es muy difícil!!)

Akane se tapa hasta la cabeza y enseguida se queda profundamente dormida.

Ranma esta en su habitación sin poder dormir, y los ronquidos de su padre tampoco es que le ayuden mucho.

Ranma pensando: (Dios!! menudo calenton que tengo!! No puedo pegar ojo!! que malo es ser hombre!!que asco de hormonas dios!! tengo que ir a verla....a lo mejor ella.....quiere seguir.....yo yo quiero seguir.....yo creo que ella quiere...no se resistió!! solo que le cuesta.....ha ido por poco...un poco mas y....ay que rabia!! quiero dormir!!)

Ranma al final se levanta y se va a beber un vaso de agua a la cocina, cuando vuelve pasa por la puerta de Akane y se queda pensando...

Ranma pensando: (Y si entro?? Tal vez me este esperando.....mmmmh una vez mas tomare yo la iniciativa, no me gusta que siempre sea yo el que de los pasos pero visto lo visto....tendré que hacerlo....)

Antes de entrar Ranma se cerciona de que todos están dormidos y entra en el cuarto de Akane sigilosamente cerrando la puerta bien.

Ranma pensando: (Estará despierta?? se estará haciendo la dormida??)

Se acerca a la cama y puede comprobar como Akane duerme plácidamente y muy profundo.  
Ranma se queda mirándola y solo le vienen imágenes de los baños públicos sin parar, no puede evitar sentirse atraído por la muchacha viéndola así de dócil dormida.

Ranma pensando: (Mirala!!! Ella dormida tan plácidamente y yo aquí.....sin pegar ojo!! que rabia!! Es que...no le gusto lo que hicimos?? Como puede haber pasado lo que paso y dormir tan tranquila?? Tengo que irme de aquí antes que haga una tontería!)

Ranma se levanta y se dispone a irse cuando oye de pronto a Akane moverse y sollozar, se gira y vuelve a entrar en la habitación. Habla muy bajito....

Ranma: Akane??? estas despierta?? soy yo!!

Al acercarse mas puede darse cuenta de que esta soñando profundamente y que ni se ha dado cuenta de que el esta ahí.

Ranma pensando: (Vaya!! esta dormida!! joder que rabia!! Bueno.....no creo que pase nada por darle un beso mientras duerme...no creo que ni se despierte......).

Ranma se acerca muy despacio al rostro de Akane, puede notar como el flequillo despeinado de Akane le hace cosquillas en su frente y su olor.....le encandila y el hecho de oírla respirar ya le hacia estar tenso.  
Akane sigue sin darse cuenta de que esta ahí y Ranma la besa muy lentamente, después se aparta y la mira, nuevamente vuelve a besarla y va apretando un poco la intensidad del beso.  
Con el roce mas fuerte Akane ya se va moviendo y Ranma ya no se echa atrás y la besa mas apasionadamente.

Akane: Mm mm?? mmmmh??

Akane ladea la cara soltándose de Ranma bruscamente como si le costase respirar, aun no sabe que ocurre estaba muy profundamente dormida y esta a punto de pegar un grito. Ranma antes de que lo haga le tapa la boca y le coge de las manos juntandolas hacia arriba de la cabeza de ella quedándose inmóvil.

Ranma: Shhhhhhhhhh!! soy yo!! Ranma!! no chilles!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza y Ranma la suelta.  
Ambos de incorporan y se sientan en la cama juntos uno frente al otro.

Akane: Ran.....ma que......que haces aquí?? y por que?? por que hacías eso??? dice con voz temblorosa.  
Ranma: Es que nos hemos ido a dormir sin darnos las buenas noches y pensé en entrar a darte un beso. Dice muy tímidamente mirando hacia un lado.  
Akane: Pero....Ranma!! No....no pasaba nada!! de verdad!! dice muy nerviosa agitando las manos.  
Ranma: Akane.....¿¿no te gusto lo que paso en los baños??

Akane esta muy roja y no sabe que contestar.

Akane: Si....pero......  
Ranma: Yo....no podía dormir sabes?? me duele el cuerpo!! parece que me hayan dado una paliza!! necesito quitarme este mal estar!! no se que me pasa nunca me ha pasado!!  
Akane: Pero.... ¿que quieres??

De pronto Ranma coge a Akane y la tumba bruscamente en la cama, quedándose él encima de ella, la apresa de las manos y la deja inmóvil.  
Akane esta asustada, no sabe como actuar.

Akane: Que??? Ranma me haces daño!!  
Ranma: Quiero seguir!!  
Akane: Ranma no puedes venir a mi cuarto por la noche en medio de mi sueño y hacerme esto!!  
Ranma: Eh?? por qué?? pensé que tu querías!! porque en los baños tu querías!!

Akane pensando: (Si le digo que no quiero hacerlo por ahora se pensara que no me gusta o que no me atrae o lo que sea y tendré problemas graves con él, que hago para salir de esta?? me tiene apresada!!)

Ranma la mira esperando una respuesta, puede sentir la respiración de Akane muy agitada y eso aun le excita mas.

Akane: Ran.....ma.....es que aquí no!! aquí no quiero!! estoy muy nerviosa!! Se pueden enterar! quiero!! quiero que sea especial!! si miedos, sin tensiones, sin nada!! solo nosotros!! por favor entiéndelo!!

Ranma se queda mirándola triste y poco a poco va soltándola.

Akane: Lo entiendes Ranma??  
Ranma: No quieres.....te lo has pensando mejor, es eso??  
Akane: No!! es que!! es que así no quiero Ranma.  
Ranma: Bien, lo entiendo!!

Ranma se echa a un lado mirando hacia otro lado, se siente avergonzado y rechazado.

Ranma: Entonces.....¿¿como quieres??  
Akane: No lo sé!! pero así no!! aquí en mi habitación escondidos de ellos ni en los baños públicos!! eso no es especial Ranma!!  
Ranma: Pues ya me dirás cuando!! Siempre están en casa!! pero tu no quieres que sepan que estamos juntos!! y encima el poco tiempo que podemos estar juntos es fuera, pero claro no vamos a montarlo por ahí!!  
Akane: Ranma.....ya lo veremos cuando lo haremos....  
Ranma: Cuando?? como que cuando? pregunta bastante molesto.  
Akane: Osea....quiero decir.....como le haremos....

Hay un silencio entre ambos y finalmente Ranma rompe las tensiones

Ranma: Bien!! he pensado algo....  
Akane esta muy apurada porque lo que ella quiere es no hacerlo de momento, el que Ranma se le haya ocurrido algo quiere decir que se hará de alguna forma, pero se hará, y ella......le tocara ceder o anteponerse.

Akane: Di....dime Ranma....  
Ranma: Iremos a un hotel!! ahí nadie nos molestara!!  
Akane: Pero decirles que vamos a un hotel es decir a los 4 vientos que estamos juntos e intenvendran y no nos dejaran en paz!!  
Ranma: Para eso tenemos a Kasumi, ella nos respaldará!! Ya planearemos algo de como hacerlo!! Yo tengo dinero ahorrado suficiente para hacer un pequeño viaje.  
Akane: Ran.....ma.....yo....yo......yo.....no se que decir!!  
Ranma: Tranquila tu dejámelo a mi!! le guiña un ojo.  
Akane: Y.....para cuando seria eso??  
Ranma: Para este fin de semana!! ¿¿para que esperar???

Akane se queda muda y no sabe que responder

Akane pensando: (Pero.....si el fin de semana empieza dentro de 2 días!!! yo en 2 días no se si estaré preparada!! que hago??)

Ranma: Si.....ya se me esta ocurriendo algo!!

Ranma se levanta le da un beso en la mejilla a Akane y se dispone a irse de la habitación. Akane queda sentada con mirada de desesperación mirando al vació.

Ranma: Buenas noches Akane!! Hasta mañana!! ahora podre dormir mejor pensando que tendré mi premio!! dice muy sonriente.

Akane no le da tiempo a responder.....esta en estado catatónico y no se le ocurre nada. Se echa la manta a la cabeza y comienza a llorar con desesperación.

Akane pensando: (Que voy a hacer?? Yo no quiero ahora!! no quiero!! no estoy preparada!! ahora esta mas claro que no estoy preparada!! tengo muchas inseguridades me cuesta olvidar el daño y las humillaciones!! tengo miedo a que salga mal y me humille, a que me duela!! No....no estoy preparada!! seré una estrecha pero no estoy preparada!! tengo que intentar que no salga bien!! que no consigamos ese viaje que quiere hacer....pero no se como!!)

CAPITULO 15______________Los miedos de Akane

Al dia siguiente Akane como siempre despierta, se viste de deportivo y sale a correr con Ranma.  
Ambos llevan tiempo corriendo y parar en una fuente en un parque cerca de casa, Ranma se acerca a Akane y con la toalla le aparta el sudor de la cara a Akane.  
Ella le mira sonriendo tímidamente y el con complicidad.

Ranma: Akane....¿¿como estas? ayer te quedaste muy callada!!  
Akane: Ranma....es que yo....bueno....que esto es muy raro para mi, ahora viéndote como me acaricias la cara con una toalla como me miras....no se.....es extraño esto!!  
Ranma: Akane!! pero que sucede???  
Akane: esto....parece un sueño....parece que en cualquier momento vayas a decirme alguna burrada y yo me pegare un guantazo enorme!!  
Ranma: Akane!! como quieres que te diga las cosas ya????

Akane le mira asustada, ve a Ranma disgustado.

Ranma: Podrías.............por lo menos por alguna vez.....ser....mas....positiva?? mas....normal??? estoy intentando tener una relación normal contigo!!!  
Akane: Ya,,,,pero es que nosotros no somos normales!!!

En ese momento se oye una voz que los saluda, es Kasumi que salio a comprar fruta al mercado y venia hacia casa.  
Ellos se giran hacia ella y esta se acerca a ellos.  
Todos van andando hacia casa muy callados, Akane mirando al suelo como avergonzada.

Kasumi: Que estabais dando un paseo juntos parejita?? dice sonriente.  
Ranma: Ahh!! si!! por cierto Kasumi.....quería hablar contigo de algo...bueno....queríamos pedirte algo Akane y yo.

Akane pone ojos de sorpresa y de vergüenza, sabia de que iba a hablar....

Kasumi: Ah si?? decidme!!  
Ranma: Veras!! es que.....Akane y yo.....queríamos tener un día de intimidad solos para.....para estar bien.....sin que nadie nos moleste, entiendes??  
Kasumi: Aha!! entonces que puedo hacer por vosotros??  
Ranma: Quiero inventarme alguna escusa para viajar ambos y queríamos que nos respaldases....es que Akane no quiere que aun descubran que estamos juntos hasta mas adelante.

Mientras Ranma dice eso coge a Akane por el hombre y la abraza hacia él. Akane muy avergonzada accede.

Kasumi: Bien!! ya inventare algo.....¿donde vais??  
Ranma: Estaba pensando en llevarme a Akane a Kyoto a un hotel Ryokan donde hayan baños Onsen termales naturales, para relajarnos juntos solos.  
Kasumi: Ohhhh!! que bonito Akane no te quejaras eh??  
Akane: Si.....es.....muy bonito eso.

Kasumi puede observar que Akane no dice nada mas, y la ve como arrastrada por Ranma.

Kasumi: Akane?? estas contenta??  
Akane: Si.....claro!!  
Ranma: Bueno ya planearemos la inventada!! dice guiñando un ojo.

Llegan a casa y Ranma va al baño a ducharse y Akane se va con Kasumi a la cocina. Mientras Kasumi va guardando las cosas Akane se sienta en una silla de la cocina y mira cabizbaja el suelo con las manos apoyadas en la cara, pensativa.

Kasumi: Akane! que te pasa??  
Akane: Nada!! todo va bien!! de verdad!! dice nerviosa.  
Kasumi: Akane.....soy tu hermana mayor, recuerdas??  
Akane: Si.... dice muy cariñosamente.

Kasumi se agacha de cuclillas en frete de Akane de manera que queda cara a cara a Akane.

Kasumi: No quieres verdad??  
Akane: Querer que??  
Kasumi: No quieres dar ese paso aun con Ranma??  
Akane: Como sabes....??  
Kasumi: Sorprendí a Ranma mirándote muchas veces mientras te bañabas podía ver como te miraba con ojos de deseo.....el esta muy enamorado de ti Akane y ahora eso lo esta dejando salir después de años bajo represión.

Akane se encoge y mira a un lado avergonzada como si acabasen de verla desnuda.

Akane: Yo.....no sabia que el hacia esas cosas, deberías de haberlo dicho Kasumi!!  
Kasumi: Que tiene de malo que haga eso?? es normal que un chico quiera ver a su amada desnuda!!  
Akane: yo.....no hago esas cosas!!  
Kasumi: Tu eres una chica, nosotras....somos distintas!!!  
Akane: No se que hacer......tengo mucho miedo!! Ranma esta...........demasiado lanzado y dispuesto, yo......me siento violenta!!  
Kasumi: Por que??  
Akane: Pues porque, porque tengo miedo a que vaya a hacerme daño! que me diga cualquier cosas desagradable a que no le guste después o a cualquier cosa!! No puedo soportar a veces que me toque ciertos sitios en donde ha sido mofa suya!! no puedo!!  
Kasumi: Eso.......lo has hablado con él??  
Akane: Sí!!!! pero me dice que no preocupe por ello que el esta cambiando! pero el.....va muy rapido!!!  
Kasumi: Akane! cuanto tiempo estáis los dos enamorados??  
Akane: El me dijo que desde la primera vez que me vio y yo....un poco después.  
Kasumi: Y ahora tenéis casi 19 años....eso son casi 3 años de enamoramiento y roces entre ambos, y por supuesto de compromiso.....creo que eso es mucho tiempo...sobretodo para un hombre, Akane!!  
Akane: entonces me estas sugiriendo que hago mal??? que soy yo la que falla??  
Kasumi: No...te estoy diciendo que Ranma actúa como un chico normal y hace cosas normales........ahora, el piensa en el presente.....tu.....estas aun en el pasado, dejalo atrás!!  
Akane: Pero es que tengo mucha presión!!! Tengo miedo a decírselo y piense otra cosa y me deje!! Yo no quiero que me deje!!  
Kasumi: Entonces.........eso quiere decir que le vuelves a querer.....  
Akane: Yo no se si le quiero como antes.....pero.....estoy muy bien con el cuando me trata con cariño.....pero el ha pasado de un poco de cariño a la pasión desenfrenada y eso....me da miedo!!  
Kasumi: Pues que no te de miedo!! dice riendo.  
Akane: Kasumi.....eso......¿¿duele mucho??  
Kasumi: ajajajajajajaja!!! pero y a mi que me preguntas??  
Akane: Kasumi por favor!!! no te rías!!! dice enfadada.  
Kasumi: Akane! No te quiero asustar pero claro que duele!! pero después ya pasara!! Dile que sea cuidadoso y ya esta!! sigue riendo.  
Akane: No puedo pensarlo!! cuando lo imagino me da un dolor de estomago que me muero!!!  
Kasumi: ajajajajajajaja!! así que es eso?? tienes miedo a que te duela??? eh??

Akane se pone roja como un pimiento y mira disgustada hacia otro lado.

Akane: Entonces.....no tengo alternativa.....tendré que hacerlo con él......

Kasumi abraza a Akane cariñosamente mientras le dice.

Kasumi: Akane!! Si le quieres.....entonces no dudes! Ranma te quiere y quiere llegar lejos contigo.....recuerda que....para el también es su primera vez.....tenlo en cuenta! No seas egoísta y comprendelo, el.....ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser hacia tí y tu....apenas estas cambiando.... el ha cedido mucho en su comportamiento....hazlo tu también!!! Ademas en los baños.....pude ver como le mirabas con deseo.....el te gusta mucho, no lo niegues!! No te prives!! y disfruta del viaje!!

Akane suelta una lagrimilla y asiente con la cabeza.

Ya por la noche, Akane y Ranma se encuentran en el Dojo entrenando y recogiendo las cosas.  
Kasumi se preocupa de que nadie oye su conversación y se acerca a ellos fingiendo que les llama para pedirles algo.  
Ranma y Akane se giran y la miran con atención, sabían que les iba a decir algo...

Kasumi: Ya he decidido como, vale?? he hablado con el Doctor Tofu y voy a decirles a los papas que el doctor Tofu os ha encargado que recogieseis unas plantas medicinales en Kyoto, y que para eso debéis de pasar ahí la noche....de acuerdo??

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se miran con complicidad.

Ranma: Muchas gracias Kasumi.....  
Kasumi: de nada!! ahora llamara el doctor para parecer que nos avisa el y eso, vale?? estad atentos!!

Cuando están cenando el teléfono suena y es el doctor Tofu, Kasumi expone el plan a la familia y todos asienten que sin duda les ofrece su ayuda con Ranma y Akane.

Cuando todos se van, Soun y Genma se que quedan hablando mientras todos van a dormir.....

Genma: Soun!! te has dado cuenta??  
Soun: ¿uh?  
Genma: Este viaje....es importante para que ellos....  
Soun: que quieres decir??  
Genma: Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos para que ellos se junten!!  
Soun: Es posible.....pero a Akane...le gusta otro chico del a universidad.....y a veces se que quedan todos, incluso Ranma se ha hecho amigo de ellos....se le tan resignado.....  
Genma: bueno aun hay posibilidades!!  
Soun: Mañana parten!! así que.....ya veremos que ocurre, cruzaremos los dedos Genma!!

Akane esta en su habitación preparándose la maleta y le temblaban las manos...

Akane pensando: (Que...me tengo que llevar??? imagino que....ropa interior?? o que me llevo?? ay dios mio!! si nunca me compre algo especial!! dios que vergüenza ni siquiera tengo ropa interior bonita ni para la ocasión!! que bragas de niña!!)

Ranma estaba preparándose también la maleta y el estaba bastante contento, se le veía muy tranquilo pero ilusionado.

Ranma pensando: (Ahh!! que bien Akane y yo solos!! y ella.....no intentara pegarme como antes!! tengo tantas ganas de llegar allí......y estar los dos juntos!! hablar, pasear, bañarnos juntos.....estar abrazados en la misma cama!! ahhh parece un sueño....)

Se va Akane a dormir ya y no puede dormir pensando en el día siguiente.....

Akane pensando: (No puedo dormir!!! solo de pensar.....que mañana.....ya no seré la misma de siempre.....seré......seré......ya no seré virgen?? pero bueno......como dice Kasumi.....ya tengo 18 años alguna vez iba a ser.....y antes de que pasase lo dela universidad.....lo habría hecho con Ranma igualmente....si.....mejor que sea con el la primera vez.....pero.....tengo tanto miedo de que me haga daño físico o moral?? hay espero que no me duela mucho que yo soy muy pequeña!!)

Llega el día siguiente y ambos parte a Kyoto, cogen el tren bala y van los dos sentados, Akane apoyada en el hombro de Ranma mientras miran el paisaje del monte Fugi.  
Ambos cogidos de la manos a veces se miraban con ternura y complicidad, estaban también nerviosos porque sabían a que iban a allí y a ese viaje.

**CAPITULO 16___________Los Onsen**

**Ranma y Akane llegan por fin al hotel que había elegido Ranma con mucho cuidado, era un hotel Ryokan Onsen. (Los hoteles Ryokan son hoteles aislados de descanso y los Onsen son baños termales naturales que tienen propiedades muy buenas, están en la montaña y este hotel tiene acceso a ellos).  
Llegan a la recepción y Ranma pide su habitación doble, allí hay muchas parejitas como ellos en plan luna de miel, o en plan romántico.....poca gente mayor o estudiantes.  
El lugar en particular es muy romántico y tranquilo, tiene al otro lado un jardín con un lago precioso lleno de patos y se oye el ruido de una cascada pequeña al resbalar el agua por ella.  
Akane esta impresionada por el lugar, Ranma se hacia una idea de como era por las fotos pero estaba muy emocionado también con el sitio.  
Todo era de madera y de aspecto muy tradicional, las puertas corredizas de paneles de papel y los farolillos particulares de las casas feudales.  
Cuando les dan la llave de su habitación, el recepcionista les dice sonriente;**

**Recepcionista: Feliz luna de miel chicos!!**

**Ellos se miran avergonzados, pero no dicen nada y siguen adelante devolviendole la sonrisa.**

**Entran a la habitación, es bastante amplia, cómoda, con mucha iluminación....desde ahí se pueden ver los Onsen y la montaña, el paraje es precioso....mucho verde y pajaritos volando.  
La cama no es un fu-ton convencional, es mas bien enorme!! un colchón muy bajo y encima el fu-ton, muy blanda  
Las sabanas de la cama eran de color azul oscuro y el nórdico muy gordo, grande y pesado de color blanco, parecía una nube.  
Tenían un gran armario empotrado en donde Akane estaba dejando los abrigos y las cosas. En frente de la cama habían unos muñecos con Kimono de apariencia antigua que simulaban a una pareja de enamorados y felices recién casados.  
La cama tenia muchos almohadones y una mesita muy baja a cada lado.  
La habitación tenia una puerta que se abría y daba a una pequeña terraza con jardín propio, vistas a los Onsen y las montañas y una mesita muy bajita con almohadones para sentarse de rodillas. Al lado de la puerta una despensa en donde había una jarra con agua y diferentes tarros de hiervas e infusiones, un termo eléctrico y té verde en polvo.  
En la mesita de fuera estaban las tacitas de té para servirse y unas chocolatinas con unos frutos secos en unos cuencos rojos artesanales preciosos.  
Akane salia fuera a mirar y estaba maravillada.  
Ranma la mira con afecto y alegría.  
****  
Ranma pensando: (Sabia que le gustaría este sitio....que pena que solo nos quedemos este fin de semana.....)**

**Akane: Ranma.....**** dice mientras mira las montañas.  
****Ranma: Si??****  
****Akane: Ranma....esto....es precioso....... muchas gracias!! **

**Akane mira a Ranma y este ve como le cae unas lagrimillas, este se acerca y le abraza por detrás.**

**Ranma: Esto.....nos lo merecemos Akane!! Yo sabia que lo querías especial.....yo......quería hacer esto para ti para que veas que eres lo mas importante para mi.****  
****Akane: Ranma......**** dice mientras le entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.  
****Ranma: Por eso....tenemos este fin de semana para nosotros!! Sin nadie!! sin miedo a ser vistos ni a que nos molesten!!****  
****Akane: Si......**** dice apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.**

**Ranma le coje la barbilla y se la levanta para mirarle a los ojos, Akane esta muy nerviosa.**

**Ranma: Quiero que después de esto.....quieras decírselo a nuestros padres!! quiero hacerte ver que estas preparada para que nos casemos!! Sin presiones! Solos tu y yo.**

**Akane asiente con la cabeza.  
****  
Ranma: Voy a hacer que no dudes mas de mi, y que quieras casarte conmigo cuando volvamos, que no te importe nada y se te vayan los miedos e inseguridades personales.**

**Akane le mira con admiración y sorpresa, le abraza fuerte y se quedan así un buen rato.  
****  
Akane pensando: (Imagino que deberé de ceder.....si tan serio se lo ha tomado, no parece que solo vaya ......a eso......parece que tiene mas intenciones que esas.....no debería de oponerme a ello.....)**

**Cuando cierran la puerta de la terraza Ranma deja las cosas encima de la cama y se sienta, Akane esta guardando la ropa en cajones bastante nerviosa, pero todo muy ordenado.  
Ranma empieza a quitarse la camisa y se queda con el cuerpo descubierto....  
Akane le mira y pone cara de susto.**

**Akane: Ranma!! ya?? ya quieres que.........??****  
****Ranma: jajjajjaaja Tranquila solo quiero ir a los Onsen!! voy a ponerme el Kimono y coger las cosas de baño. ¿vienes conmigo?****  
****Akane: ahhhh!!! claro claro, enseguida me preparo.**

**Akane se mete dentro del baño de la habitación privado, no lo había visto aun, es todo de madera con unos troncos de bambú de decoración enormes y preciosos. Hay unos Kimonos y un Yukata para cada uno y los zuecos de madera típicos.  
Una estantería con muchas toallas de varios tamaños todas blancas y en el lavabo había un jarrón con jazmín, de manera que desprendía un dulce olor en la estancia.  
Akane coje la pastilla de jabón y se lava bastante las manos, luego se quita la ropa y queda solo con el Kimono, saca las toallas y deja entrar a Ranma.**

**El Kimono es de color azul con las típicas flores de cerezo y de manga muy ancha, el de hombre es negro y amarillo.  
Ranma la mira y le sonríe, Akane se pone roja como un tomate.**

**Ranma: Estas muy guapa Akane!!****  
****Akane: Ranma ya puedes entrar, ahí dentro esta todo!!**

**Ranma entra y se prepara también, coge las toallas necesarias ara cubrirse las zonas y sale fuera.  
Ambos salen juntos con sus toallas y cogidos de la mano.  
Van a recepción de nuevo y se informan de como acceder a los Onsen, les explican que pueden ir allí siempre que quieran que pertenecen al hotel y es un servicio mas que dan a los clientes.  
Les dan unos folletos con la reglas a seguir y les indican por donde acceder a ellos.**

**Cuando llegan es extraño porque hace frío pero el calor que desprenden las rocas y las aguas da la impresión de ser una pequeña sauna, hay pocas personas todas parejas, todos miran a ver donde ellos van a ponerse y finalmente escogen uno de los estanques que solo hay una pareja mas a parte de ellos que evidentemente se están besando y diciendo arrumacos constantemente.  
Ambos eligen el lugar y empiezan a entrar, aunque están en el mismo estanque están lejos de la pareja.  
Akane se lía la toalla grande blanca y Ranma se lía una pequeña en sus partes y se queda el pecho descubierto, dejan los Kimonos en unas rocas y entran.  
El agua esta bastante buena y caliente se sumergen bastante porque están pasando un poco de frío, solo quedan las cabezas.  
Los dos se acurrucan contra ellos mismos y se miran uno frente al otro.**

**Ranma: Akane!! ¿que tal te gusta??****  
****Akane: Siiii, Ranma esto es muy bonito, es......es un paraíso!!****  
****Ranma: Sabia que te gustaría!!****  
****Akane: Ranma.....después.....¿¿que haremos?**

**Ranma se queda sorprendido y no sabe que contestar.**

**Ranma: Co....mo.....que que vamos a hacer?? a que te refieres?? ****Akane?? a cuando volvamos a casa??  
****Akane: No!! no es eso!!****  
****Ranma: Entonces??****  
****Akane: Bueno.....yo.....me preguntaba si......osea......imagino que hoy......dormiremos juntos por primera vez, no??****  
****Ranma: Claro!!****  
****Akane: Ahh!! bueno pero antes de eso.... imagino que tu querrás.....****  
****Ranma: Si claro!! después cenaremos tranquila!! ves pensando que te apetece.**

**Akane pensando: (Ay dios! no tiene ni idea a que me refiero!! es igual de todas formas de que me serviría que me dijera que si, si es evidente.....y si no para que me habrá traído aquí??)**

**Ranma se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla en los labios suavemente, la abraza y se quedan pegados. A Akane empieza a subiersele los tonos de la cara al notar toda la anatomía de Ranma pegada a su cuerpo.  
****  
Akane pensando: (Ufff!! como se siente......que cuerpo tan musculoso y grande tiene.....esta tan....caliente....que bien estoy así)**

**Se quedan así un buen tiempo y finalmente Ranma se despega de Akane y se sienta al lado.  
****  
Ranma: Tengo hambre ya!! podríamos ir a cenar.....tengo ganas de estar contigo a solas!!**** le dice mientras la mira muy serio.**

**Akane le mira con impresión, ya sabia que querían decir esas palabras y al ver la respuesta del cuerpo de Ranma después de estar los dos pegados bajo el agua caliente evidentemente había notado que al chico le han dado ganas del tema.**

**Ranma: Vamos??****  
****Akane: Si....**** dice muy cabizbaja.**

**Los dos van a la habitación se visten con otros Kimonos y bajan a restaurante a cenar. Comen sushi y unos fideos aderezados con hierva buena y pimiento verde.  
Comen mirándose el uno al otro, sin hablar. Ranma termina rápido pero Akane le da vueltas y vueltas a la comida del plato pensativa, Ranma se da cuenta enseguida de que esta pensativa.**

**Ranma: Akane?? algún problema??****  
****Akane: No!! es que....no tengo mucha hambre y estoy haciendo tiempo para que me entre hambre, je je.**** dice muy nerviosa.  
****Ranma: Si no tienes hambre.....no pasa nada lo entiendo, es posible que hayamos venido muy pronto a cenar!!****  
****Akane: Si!! puede ser eso.....****  
****Ranma: En ese caso podemos irnos y después tomarnos un té allí en la habitación, te parece?? Voy a pagar la cuenta ahora vuelvo!!**

**Mientras Ranma va a pagar la cuenta, Akane se echa las manos en la cabeza y se agobia por la situación.**

**Akane pensando: (Yo quiero!!pero no puedo no puedo! tengo miedo tengo miedo tengo miedo!! no puedo!! tengo mucho miedo!! que hago??)  
****  
Desde la caja del restaurante Ranma puede ver a Akane cogiéndose la cabeza y agobiada.  
****  
Ranma pensando: (Quizás....este nerviosa por esta situación......o quizás....no quiera......)**

**Ranma vuelve y le ayuda a Akane a incorporarse, la coge por el hombro y se la lleva abrazada por el pasillo hacia la habitación.  
Akane va pegada al pecho de Ranma mirando hacia el frente y con semblante preocupado.**

**Y ya en la habitación se quitan los zuecos, Akane sale a la terraza y respira profundo. Mientras Ranma se va quitando el Kimono quedando solo en calzoncillos, apaga la luz y deja solo la luz tenue de uno de los farolillos.  
Akane esta viendo los parajes con reflexión, y al mismo tiempo unos brazos fuertes y desnudos empiezan a abrazarla por la espalda, nota el torso de Ranma desnudo y caliente. Ranma la abraza fuerte y va llevándosela hacia atrás mientras le huele los cabellos, Akane se deja arrastrar irremediablemente embriagada por los arrumacos de él.  
Ranma le va abriendo el Kimono a Akane poco a poco y besandole el cuello, ella cierra los ojos y levanta el mentón mientras que con una mano le coge la cabeza a el y le acaricia la nuca.  
Ranma le da la vuelta y le empieza a besarla en los labios mas intenso echándola atrás hacia la cama y ella va cediendo poco a poco.  
A Akane le tiemblan las manos y el cuerpo y Ranma puede sentirlo!!  
Ranma la coge y la tira en la cama, el se pone encima y le abre el Kimono del todo, quedando ella en ropa interior, Akane mira hacia otro lado con vergüenza y Ranma le gira la cara.**

**Ranma: Akane!! relajate......no voy a decirte nada que te haga daño......tranquila por favor ten confianza en ti.****  
****Akane: Ranma.....yo......estoy.......****  
****Ranma: Shhh!! no te preocupes todo ira bien!!**

**Ranma comienza a besarla de nuevo y ya empieza a hacer movimientos mas rítmicos, le toca los pechos y se cuela en medio de las piernas de Akane, ella nota el miembro de el que ya esta listo para la ocasión y no puede evitar que le tiemblen las piernas.**

**Poco a poco va soltándole el sujetador a ella y le acaricia el pecho al descubierto, ella esta muy excitada.  
Ranma se quita el calzoncillo despacio y ella se da cuenta, ya nota del todo sus partes mas intimas pegadas a las suyas.  
El le sigue besando el cuello y la cara y ella echando la cara a un lado..con mucha vergüenza.  
Finalmente el empieza a bajarle las bragas a Akane de uno de los extremos y ella pone cara de pánico.  
Cuando va a hacerlo ella le coge de la mano a Ranma y le para.**

**Akane: No!!!****  
****Ranma: Que ocurre??****  
****Akane: No Ranma!! No!! por favor!! No!!****  
****Ranma: Tranquila que no te haré daño de ningún tipo!! ****  
****Akane: Ranma me vas a hacer daño!!****  
****Ranma: No!! No te dolerá relajate!!!****  
****Akane: No estoy lista!! No lo estoy!! por favor para!!****  
****Ranma: Pues en los baños públicos ibas a acceder que yo sepa!! y ademas si has accedido a venir aquí es que querías!! ahora que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, eh????**** dice muy cabreado.  
****Akane: Ranma! no te enfades!! yo.....es que....**

**Akane empiezan a salirle unas lagrimas en los ojos, y Ranma se aparta de ella y vuelve a ponerse el Kimono.**

**Ranma: Ya lo entiendo......bien!! No te preocupes!! No te molestare en lo que quede de viaje!!! **

**Akane se incorpora y se tapa con el Kimono los pechos.**

**Akane: Ranma.....no te enfades! es que yo no estoy preparada para esto......por favor entiéndelo!!****  
****Ranma: Es por ese Brandom?? estas así porque aun piensas en el y estas indecisa verdad?? ¿¿que es lo que quieres de mi?? eh?? por eso no se lo quieres decir a nuestros padres verdad?? estas probándome cierto??**** Ranma esta chillando ya esta muy enfadado.**

**Akane le mira con los ojos llorosos y finalmente también empieza a chillar.**

**Akane: Todo es culpa tuya!!! Si no fuera por tu puñetera culpa yo no hubiese conocido a Brandom!! ni estaría ahora dudando ni despreciaría mi cuerpo!!! es todo culpa tuya por llamarme repetidas veces marimacho, y pecho planos y etc!! es todo culpa tuya!! el cuerpo me responde a tus estímulos pero mi mente no me deja!! estoy.....confusa y con miedos!!****  
****Ranma: Creo que te he dado suficientes motivos de que no eran así las cosas, de que hemos hablado de ello ya y que quedo claro y yo creía que finalmente lo habías entendido!! Me has engañado!!****  
****Akane: Yo no te he engañado!!****  
****Ranma: Si!!! Si no tenias pensamiento de hacerlo por que has accedido a venir aquí, eh?? y es mas!! por que accedes a ser mi novia si siempre dudas de mi??? yo no dudo de ti!!****  
****Akane: Ranma yo, es que......****  
****Ranma: Akane tu me quieres???**

**Akane le mira con mucha atención a los ojos a Ranma sin responderle. Finalmente Ranma se gira de espaldas y se pone en pie.**

**Ranma: Cuando me quieras y no desconfíes en mi, vienes a buscarme.....voy a pedir otra habitación al recepcionista.****  
****Akane: Ranma.....yo.....por favor no te vayas yo quiero dormir contigo!! quiero estar contigo!!****  
****Ranma: Ya pero yo así no quiero estar!! No quiero estar con una persona que duda de mi, y no es por el hecho de hacerlo o no, es que se que tu me deseabas porque lo pude notar en tu cuerpo.....****  
****Akane: Esto lo arreglaremos Ranma!! No te vayas por favor!!****  
****Ranma: Si me quedo discutiremos mas o terminare abalanzándome encima tuya!! es eso lo que quieres??? Recuerda que soy ante todo un hombre!!****  
****Akane: No....!!!**** dice llorando.  
****Ranma: Bien entonces mejor me voy, tranquila te diré en que habitacion estare hospedado.**

**Ranma sale de la estancia y Akane queda sola llorando.**

**Akane prepara las cosas de Ranma por si las necesita y comienza a mirar su cartera y su mochila.  
Mientras va preparando todo, ve como se le cae una foto de hace tiempo al parecer, la coje y la mira.  
Era una foto de las que tanto le hacia Nabiki en sujetador, esa foto tendría por lo menos 2 años, y Ranma.....siempre la había llevado ahí..... entre eso miraban los folletos del Onsen así como los preparativos y teléfonos de los diferentes lugares que había estado el barajando para llevársela.  
Entre las cosas estaba su necesser, en el había lo típico para afeitarse y también había un toalla que ella había bordado con animalitos y que el en su tiempo se burlo de ella.....pero la llevaba ahí....con cariño.....  
Akane mira las cosas con cariño y se las lleva a la cara llorando abrazándolas con el rostro.**

**Akane pensando: (Ranma.....perdoname.....como he podido ser tan......tonta??)****  
Habría pasado ya como 1 horas desde que Ranma se fue y al tiempo ella recibe una llamada al teléfono de la habitación.**

**Akane: Si??****  
****Ranma: Soy yo!! estoy en la habitación de enfrente, si necesitas algo vienes o llamas a la central que te pasen conmigo.****  
****Akane: Ranma....yo.....quería...****  
****Ranma: Vete a dormir y descansa!! Mañana ya hablamos!!**

**Akane intenta dormir pero no puede, así que finalmente sale a buscar a Ranma.  
****  
Akane pensando: (No puedo quedarme sin decirle nada! he sido una tonta!! tenia que haber confiado mas en el!! por que tener que dificultar mas las cosas!! tengo que verle y hablar con el ahora!! tengo que decirle que yo en realidad si le quiero!!)**

**Akane se acerca a la habitación que le había dicho Ranma, toca varias veces pero no le abre, intenta abrir la puerta pero esta cerrada.**

**Akane pensando: (A ver si he entendido mal!! voy a ponerme el Kimono y los zuecos a ver si ha salido a los Onsen)**

**Akane se prepara las toallas, el Kimono y todo lo demás por si tuviese que ir a buscar a Ranma a los Onsen. Llega a la recepción y no hay nadie, ya es muy tarde y todo el mundo duerme, así que ella misma se asoma a los Onsen.....pero no hay nadie.  
Aun así se da una vuelta por allí, y a lo lejos en el ultimo de todos puede ver a alguien bañándose.....es Ranma.  
Ella va hacia allá, Ranma esta sentado en una de las rocas sumergido hasta el cuello y con los brazos extendidos apoyados en una roca enorme. Tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba intentando relajarse.  
Akane se acerca mas y Ranma se percata de que alguien viene, cuando abre los ojos ve que Akane esta ahí con la toalla liada entrando al Onsen.**

**Ranma pensando: (A ver que le pasa a esta!! a ver si no puedo ni relajarme aquí después de lo echo polvo que me he quedado!!)**

**Ranma: Akane que haces aquí que no estas durmiendo??**

**Akane se va aproximando a el muy seria sin contestarle, Ranma se queda extrañado.**

**Ranma: Akane?? Ocurre algo??**

**Cuando llega a su altura le mira a los ojos muy seria y Ranma no entiende que ocurre.**

**Ranma: Akane.....no......se.....que..... ¿que quieres??**

**Akane coge con su mano y se levanta la toalla quedando sin nada debajo, tira la toalla a un lado y Ranma se queda impresionado.**

**Ranma: A....Akane?? pero que haces??**

**Akane se pega a su cuerpo y le coge de las mejillas acercándoselo a su rostro y lentamente le dice.**

**Akane: Te quiero.....Ranma!!****  
****Ranma: Akane?? A....kane!!**

**Akane comienza a besarle y él le devuelve el beso, ella le quita a el la toalla que le rodeaba sus partes y se sienta encima suya.  
Ahora el puede notar todo y ella también.**

**Akane: Estas.....listo??****  
****Ranma: Yo......si!! si!!**

**Akane puede notar que el esta preparado y finalmente deja que Ranma introduzca su miembro. Akane se queja bastante y deja caer su torso encima del torso de Ranma, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.**

**Akane: Ranma.....duele mucho......****  
****Ranma: Akane te quiero!!**

**Ranma le acaricia la nuca a Akane y vuelve a introducirse dentro de ella ya mas profundo, la coge de la cintura y la ayuda a moverse. Akane se sigue quejando, el cuerpo lo tiene fusionado con el de Ranma se deja caer encima. Ranma siente mucho placer y se deja llevar mucho apretándola mas.  
****  
Ranma pensando: (Esto es demasiado bueno!! tengo que decirle de parar e irnos de aquí pueden vernos!!)**

**Ranma: Akane!! Va....vamonos a la habitación por favor!! aquí.....pueden vernos!!!**

**Akane para de moverse y le mira atentamente.**

**Akane: No te gusta??? es eso??****  
****Ranma: Claro que si me gusta!! pero.....aquí pueden vernos.....ademas si seguías así....con el agua caliente y eso....yo.....yo......me puedo.....****  
****Akane: De acuerdo!! vamonos a la habitación!!**** Dice sonriente.**

**Cuando llegan a la habitación dejan caer las cosas al suelo y comienzan a besarse mas apasionadamente, ya Ranma comienza a bajar a Akane sobre la cama cogiéndola de la cabeza suavemente mientras se besan apasionadamente quedando él encima, esta vez es el él que se introduce dentro de ella.  
Akane pega un pequeño gemido de dolor y Ranma le mira muy serio.**

**Akane: Ay! duele mucho!! Ranma!!****  
****Ranma: Tranquila iré despacio...**

**Ranma y Akane siguen con el acto bastante tiempo a Akane ya no le duele y ya puede sentir gusto.  
Finalmente después del momento colme de ambos quedan dormidos del agotamiento Ranma aun encima de ella.**

CAPITULO 17_____________Un sueño para 2

Akane abre los ojos, es despertada por los cantos de los pajarito, hay mucha iluminación en la habitación y es todo muy tranquilo y bonito, hace una brisa fresca pero ella no tiene frío.  
Cuando se da cuenta ve un hombro musculoso apoyado en ella, este le rodea el cuello y el cuerpo. Enseguida se acuerda......es Ranma...que esta durmiendo plácidamente encima de ella exhausto del cansancio. Ella mira a su lado y puede ver la cara de Ranma con los cabellos sueltos, nunca lo había visto con los cabellos sueltos....le resultaba raro pero al mismo tiempo le veía tan hermoso y varonil. Él aun dormía profundamente, Akane quería moverse pero Ranma estaba encima de ella y pesaba bastante no quería despertarlo así que aguanto un rato mas así cerrando los ojos.....y volvió a quedarse dormida.  
Al tiempo Ranma despierta y se da cuenta de que aplasta el cuerpo de Akane y se echa a un lado, la tapa bien porque hace corriente fresca y se queda reposando de lado mirándola.  
Akane esta muy dormida pero tiene el cuerpo frío ahora porque Ranma se ha quitado de encima, ella hace gesto de frío aunque esta bastante dormida.  
Ranma comienza a acariciarle los cabellos y ella sonríe en sueños.  
Finalmente Ranma le da un beso en los labios y ella despierta.

Ranma: Buenos días Akane!! Has dormido bien?? dice con mirada cariñosa.  
Akane: Ranma.....

Ambos se quedan mirándose tiempo, Akane coje el cabello de Ranma y lo entre riza en sus dedos.

Akane: Ranma.....que pelo mas bonito tienes....nunca te lo había podido tocar así....es tan suave.....te queda muy bien los cabellos sueltos.  
Ranma: Si, pero son muy incómodos!! jejee

Los 2 sonríen tímidamente y están un tiempo callados mirándose mientras se acariciaban ambos los cabellos.

Ranma: Estas bien?? Te duele aun??  
Akane: Estoy un poco dolorida, es normal, no?? sonríe.  
Ranma: Si..... yo.....no se si te gusto pero a mi..... me encanto!!  
Akane: Me dolía pero me gusto mucho, pude sentirte muy bien y muy cerca mía, mas que nunca!!

Ranma se emociona y la besa, vuelve a ponerse encima de ella y la braza fuerte besándola con intensidad, ella le coge la espalda y le abraza muy fuerte también.

Akane: Ranma.....tengo mucha hambre!!  
Ranma: Jajajaj!! claro!! ayer no cenaste nada con los nervios que tenias!!  
Akane le mira muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

Akane: Tu......¿sabias que estaba nerviosa por esto??  
Ranma: No soy tan tonto como parezco!! jajjaja  
Akane: Que gracioso!! Y él haciéndose el loco!! No te rías!!  
Ranma: Vamos a desayunar anda!! y después un buen baño!!

Ranma levanta de la cama, se pone el Kimono y entra al baño.  
Akane queda en la cama tapada con el nórdico, muy desganada de levantarse por el frío pero finalmente se levanta.  
Cuando se pone en pie, puede ver las manchas e sangre en las sabanas y en sus muslos. Que impresionada mirándolo.

Akane: Entonces.....lo hemos hecho de veras!! Yo ya no soy.....

Ranma sale del baño y la ve mirándose a si misma y tocándose con los dedos comprobando que aun tiene sangre.

Ranma: Akane..... yo....lo siento intente ir lo mas despacio que pude....  
Akane: No te preocupes!! imagino que es normal!! ya sabias que yo no había estado con ningún chico!!  
Ranma: pero te duele?  
Akane: Un poco.....pero ya se me pasara, es como unas pequeñas molestias pero nada mas!! No te preocupes!!  
Ranma: Vaya lata!! si que me preocupo porque pensaba repetir!! jejee pero bueno.....si no puedes porque te duele no pasa nada!!  
Akane: O....tra vez??  
Ranma: Si!! aun nos queda esta noche!! Mañana ya volvemos y allí no podremos....  
Akane: Bueno Ranma yo......es que...no se si.......  
Ranma: Tranquila vamonos a desayunar y ya veremos aun queda mucho día, no pienses en eso si no voy a pensar que no te ha gustado nada!!  
Akane: Siiii si que me ha gustado!! de verdad!! pero es que me duele un montón aun.!!  
Ranma: Vaaaale!! Vamos dejemos el tema!! Ya se te pasara cuando lo hagamos mas veces imagino.....

Ambos bajan a desayunar, Akane come muchísimo y Ranma la miraba con atención y cariño. Ella estaba tan sumergida en la comida que no percataba de las miradas y atenciones de Ranma tan especiales hacia ella.  
Mas tarde se iban a los Onsen, ambos se miraban con vergüenza recordando lo que hicieron anoche allí mismo.  
Akane veía como los demás se hacían arrumacos y atenciones, y notaba como Ranma también se fijaba en ellos y quería....pero se veía tan cortado....así que ella tomo la iniciativa de ir a él y abrazarlo y besarle, Ranma le correspondía con mucha complicidad y ternura.

Ranma pensando: (Vaya ella por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba.....no quiero volver allí......todo volverá a ser tan frío....entre nosotros......ojala pudiésemos estar aquí mas tiempo.....en nuestro paraíso.....los 2 solos!!)

Mas tarde salen de los Onsen y van a pasear por las montañas, Akane siempre agarrada del brazo de Ranma muy pegada, todo el tiempo se miraban y se daban mimos. Pero no hablaban mucho.....solo del paisaje en general, pasean hasta la hora de cenar, vuelven al hotel y van al restaurante.  
Esta vez, es Ranma el que no come mucho, miraba el plato con desgana y estaba triste.

Akane: Ranma?? que ocurre??  
Ranma: Mañana!! mañana pasa!!  
Akane: Mañana??  
Ranma: Mañana tenemos que volver!! No quiero volver!!  
Akane: jaajajajja a mi tampoco aquí se esta muy bien!! pero no hay que deprimirse por eso!! ya volveremos en otra ocasión!!

Ranma queda muy serio mirando a su plato.

Ranma: No lo entiendes???  
Akane: No.....no se que quieres decir....Ranma!!  
Ranma: Cuando volvamos esto se acabó!!! Ya no podre comportarme igual porque estarán ellos!!!

Ranma esta muy enfadado y estruja fuerte el pan destrozándolo por todos lados.

Akane: Ranma.....yo.....estoy igual que tu.....  
Ranma: entonces?? por que no se lo decimos?? eh??  
Akane: Pues.....porque.....yo quiero....ir a la universidad!!  
Ranma: Eso quiere decir que no quieres estar conmigo!!  
Akane: Ranma......si le decimos a nuestros padres que estamos juntos nos casaran y me obligaran a estar en el dojo y a tener hijos contigo!! Yo no quiero eso!! aun no! soy muy joven!!  
Ranma: Pero que te habrá metido ese Brandom en la cabeza para que te haya cambiado por completo la personalidad??? eh??  
antes querías llevar el dojo de tu familia!! tu sola!! y cuando llegue yo creía que querías llevarlo conmigo!! bueno....eso me dijiste varias veces!!  
Akane: Ranma.....te dije que te esperases a los resultados del examen al menos..... ¿¿tanto te pido??  
Ranma: Si!! eso es mucho pedir!! Yo que estoy ahí esperando como un perro, eh??  
Akane: Oye!!! tu me has tratado como a un perro mucho tiempo, sabiendo que iba detrás tuya y como lo sabias podrías permitirte el lujo de tontear con tus prometidas!! Yo he estado mucho mas tiempo como un perro que tu, solo actuabas en consecuencia cuando sabias que me perderías!!!  
Ranma: Te dije que no volvieses a sacar el tema!!  
Akane: Pues si tu me pides que no saque el tema, yo te pediré que esperes hasta los resultados de los exámenes, por favor!!!  
Ranma: Bien!! se acabo!! quiero irme a dormir!! estoy cansado!!  
Akane: Pero y ahora?? no puedes estar bien los últimos momentos que nos quedan aquí??? por que tienes que estropearlo??  
Ranma: No soy yo quien los estropea!!! Podríamos tener estos momentos como tu dices allí mismo porque seguimos juntos!!  
Akane: Esta bien!! vamonos a la habitación, yo también quiero dormir ya!! Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Los dos van hasta la habitación, esta vez no van agarrados de la manos pero tampoco van enfadados ni muy separados.....pero se les nota tristes y molestos.  
Preparan todo el equipaje para mañana y se acuestan a dormir......el primero Ranma, que se acuesta de lado mirando hacia la pared dándole la espalda a Akane.

Akane: bue.....nas noches Ranma!! Te quiero!!  
Ranma: Buenas noches!! dice malhumorado.

Akane se va muy triste a dormir, intenta dormir pero no puede, se da la vuelta y mira a Ranma que sigue de espaldas.

Akane pensando: (Estará despierto?? parece que este dormido por su forma de respirar......quiero abrazarle.....pero....a lo mejor sigue molesto conmigo......pero......tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle...)

Akane con mucho miedo abraza a Ranma por la espalda, esta un poco tensa por miedo a la reacción de este que tarda en moverse, pero finalmente nota una mano que le coge la suya lentamente y ella se alivia rápido.

Akane: Ranma....girate!!

Cuando Ranma se gira, ella se da cuenta de que esta llorando.

Akane: Ranma?? por que??  
Ranma: Yo también te quiero pero.....pero.....tengo miedo de que me dejes por la universidad, por Brandom!!  
Akane: Ranma....no tienes nada que temer....yo....ya me he entrado a ti.....no habrá nadie mas!! de verdad!!  
Ranma: Oh Akane!! y la abraza fuerte.

Poco a poco empiezan a besarse de nuevo y Ranma se coloca encima de ella y de nuevo comienzan a quitarse la ropa volviendo a hacerlo.....toda la noche.  
Esta vez Akane no sentía tanto dolor y ya le gustaba mucho mas que la noche anterior, hoy podía Ranma notar como a ella le gustaba de veras y se sentía mucho mas seguro.

A la mañana siguiente despierta Ranma y ve a Akane apoyada en su pecho y el rodeándola con el brazo.

Ranma pensando: (Hoy todo termina!! ya no lo haré con ella ni me quedare durmiendo a causa del cansancio de hacerlo con ella...volveremos a ser los de siempre.....otra vez a fingir...como siempre....siempre.....fingiendo!! somos unos desastres en el amor!!)

Akane despierta y ve a Ranma mirando hacia el techo, el aun no se ha percatado de que ella esta despierta y esta le mira con atención, mas tarde se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Ranma.

Akane: Ranma, buenos días!!  
Ranma: Akane..... bue....nos días!!  
Akane: Bajamos a desayunar y nos vamos a coger el tren??  
Ranma: Si.... dice triste.

Se visten y asean y bajan abajo ya con ropa normal, sin los Kimonos. Desayunan bien, Ranma ya tenia mucha hambre y se come todo.  
Akane le mira con gracia, ella come pero no tan apresurado.

Akane: A ver si te va a sentar mal después en el tren!!  
Ranma: Tengo que recuperar energías!! ayer me dejaste agotado!!

Akane se pone roja como un tomate y le aparta la mirada fijándose en el plato.

Akane: Lo.....siento Ranma.....yo......

Cuando terminan de desayunar suben de nuevo a la estancia, ambos van cogidos de la mano pero tristes.  
Akane miraba a Ranma y veía el semblante de resignación y se deprimía. Entran a la habitación y recogen todo, salen fuera y Ranma se dispone a cerrar la habitación con la llave.  
Akane le mira con atención porque ve que tarde mucho en cerrarla.

Akane: Ranma..... ocurre algo?  
Ranma: No.....ya esta!! no te preocupes.....es que....esta.....la cerradura dura....

Akane coge la mano de Ranma que esta intentando cerrar la puerta y se la aparta, le gira y ve que Ranma esta llorando.

Akane: Ran.....ma.....!!!!

Ranma coge a Akane de un puñado y la apoya contra la puerta y comienza a besarla frenéticamente, ella se deja llevar enseguida.  
Abren la puerta de nuevo entre empujones y patadas mientras van arrastrándose el uno al otro besándose y quitándose la ropa.  
Ranma tira a Akane de nuevo en la cama y esta le coge de la camisa fuerte llevándoselo hasta ella.

Ranma: No puedo Akane!! no puedo! lo siento!!  
Akane: Yo......tampoco!!

Volvieron a hacerlo apasionadamente. Cuando terminaron con el acto, Ranma va a incorporarse y empieza a abrocharse la camisa. Akane levanta y le abraza por la espalda.

Akane: Se lo diremos!! Cuando lleguemos!! quiero.....estar contigo así todo lo que me quede de vida!

Ranma se emociona y la mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: De....veras Akane??  
Akane: Si..... quiero que este fin de semana nos dure para siempre!!  
Ranma: Te quiero Akane!!

Ambos se abrazan y se quedan asi un buen tiempo.

Ranma: Bueno.....si queremos coger el tren aun hoy para Tokyo.....hay que hacerlo ya, no??  
Akane: Si....!! vamos rápido!!!

Ambos van corriendo hacia la estación cogidos de la mano, llegan a tiempo y Ranma siempre va muy caballeroso ayudando a Akane a sentarse, a subir el tren....y todo lujo de detalles amorosos, ella encantada claro.  
Los dos van cogidos de la mano mientras van acaricionadose los dedos y mirándose con complicidad y cariño.....muchísimo mas diferente que cuando fueron al hotel....esta vez Akane era distinta.

Llegan a Nerima y ambos siguen yendo juntos hasta su casa, ya no se sueltan de la mano como antes cuando faltaba poco para llegar para que no les viesen.....si no que van ya muy unidos y decididos.

CAPITLO 18________________Somos unos desastres en el amor

Cuando ambos llegan a casa cogidos de la mano, quien les recibe nada mas entrar a casa es Kasumi como siempre con una tierna sonrisa.

Kasumi: Pasad chicos!! veo que estáis muy bien!!

Los dos se miran con tímida complicidad pero siguen entrando decididos a todo, nada mas entrar están todos mirándolos con expectación sentados en el comedor a punto de comer.

Soun: Y bien?? tenéis algo que decir???  
Nabiki: Yo si!! Akane antes que se me olvide han llamado de la universidad y han dicho que has pasado la prueba de acceso, enhorabuena!!!  
Akane: Ah.....si??  
Soun: Y bien??

Los dos miran con cara de tensión no saben que decir, Akane solo esta mirando al suelo con cara de agobio y no reacciona.

Ranma: Nada....que....el Doctor Tofu esta muy contento con nuestro trabajo y esta muy agradecido!! Dice tristemente.

Akane pone cara de alivio y mira a Ranma con admiración.

Soun: Y para eso venís así cogidos de la mano?? vaya!! creía que ibais a decir algo de mas importancia!!  
Ranma: Si.....es que Akane esta demasiado cansada y la ayude un poco y sin darnos cuenta hemos entrado así, jeje!!

Ranma suelta de golpe la mano de Akane y decide subirse a su habitación.

Ranma: Ahora si me disculpáis quiero irme a descansar!! Ya bajare luego a picar algo, estoy muy cansado!!  
Akane: Bien......yo.....me voy también a cambiarme y ahora bajo a comer con vosotros!!

Los 2 suben a su habitación bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los demás y Akane entra en la habitación de Ranma.  
Se quedan callados y no median palabra, Ranma esta sacando las cosas de la mochila sin gana alguna y solo tiene ganas de meterse en la cama.

Akane: Ranma....gracias por entender lo importante que es para mi el haber aprobado el acceso!!  
Ranma: De nada!! Dice sin darse la vuelta.  
Akane: estas enfadado??  
Ranma: Akane!! quiero irme a descansar, ahora ocupate de tus cosas, vale?? No levantes sospechas!!  
Akane: Bien.....entiendo!! Bueno luego hablamos, vale?  
Ranma: Si.....

Akane se acerca y le abraza por la espalda a Ranma muy cariñosamente, Ranma deja de hacer lo que esta haciendo y respira hondo.

Akane: Te quiero.....Ranma!!  
Ranma: Bien!! bueno.....dejame descansar Akane! Dice sin girarse ni corresponderle.

Akane le mira con cara de desesperación, ella sabe que esta molesto pero no quiere darle importancia.

Al tiempo de estar ella en la habitación oye a Kasumi llamarla que se ponga el teléfono, baja corriendo las escaleras y se pone.

Akane: Si???  
Brandom: Hola Akane soy Brandom!! Enhorabuena!!  
Akane: Ahh!! Hola.....Brandom!! Gracias!!  
Brandom: Y bien!! cuando vas a venir a hacer el papeleo para la plaza??  
Akane: Iré mañana, si!!  
Brandom: Quieres que te ayude y te acompañe?? yo mañana estaré por allí por la mañana pronto.  
Akane: Ohhhh!! bien!! gracias!! pues nos vemos allí a las 9!!  
Brandom: Bien ahí en el hall te esperare a las 9!! Nos vemos!!!

Akane pensando: (Ains!!! para que he quedado ahora con este?? solo así haré que complicar las cosas!! bien....intentare hablar con Ranma y explicárselo para que no se enfade.....)

Ya es de noche, Ranma baja a cenar ya descansado se ha pasado todo el día en la habitación pero no habla con nadie, ni con Akane si quiera se dedican ninguna mirada, Akane empieza a sentirse nerviosa y quiere solventar el asunto pero tiene que esperar a que todos se vayan a dormir.

Cuando terminan todos de comer se suben a las habitaciones correspondientes Ranma el primero.  
Al tiempo de estar todos en las habitaciones Akane sale de su habitación haciendo ruido a posta para que Ranma la oyese y saliese fuera para estar con ella como otras veces.  
Akane baja al salón se pone un vaso de leche y la tele y espera, pero no tiene noticias de Ranma, no sale de su habitación de manera que sigue esperando y esperando hasta que finalmente se vuelve a su habitación a dormir.  
Ranma esta en su habitación y oye como Akane hace ruido a posta para que el sepa que le esta buscando pero no sale en su búsqueda y decide quedarse en la habitación. Esta despierto.

Ranma pensando: (No......tengo que quedarme aquí.....si no.....cederé y no quiero ceder! tengo muchas ganas de abrazarla y besarla pero estoy muy enfadado con ella.....no....me quedare aquí....es mejor!!! así me tendrá mas en cuenta!!)

Akane no puede dormir, esta muy preocupada por Ranma y la situación en general, y no hace mas que dar vueltas y vueltas a su cama.

Akane pensando: (Me habrá oído y se harba hecho el loco?? o simplemente estará agotado y se quedo dormido sin mas?? no....no puede ser porque ha dormido toda la tarde!! estará enfadado conmigo seguro!! Bueno.....mañana después de la universidad hablare con el seriamente)

Ya son las 9 de la mañana y Akane esta en el hall de la universidad muy nerviosa esperando a Brandom y también muy ilusionada porque sabe que pronto pertenecerá a ese lugar.  
Tarda un poco pero pronto aparece Brandom, el como siempre tan guapo y elegante.

Brandom: Hola Akane enhorabuena!!  
Akane: Brandom!! Buenos días!!

Akane pensando: (Vaya sigue tan guapo como de costumbre....si no estaría Ranma de por medio......yo......)

Brandom: Akane vamos a rellenar los papeles antes de que haya mas cola de gente, vale??  
Akane: Siiii!!

Cuando terminan con todo salen de allí y van caminando por la calle hablando de las diferentes carreras que a ambos les hubiese gustado hacer, así como de los profesores.

Brandom: Akane!! quieres que vayamos a tomar algo para celebrar tu ingreso en la universidad??  
Akane: Claro!!

Buscan un lugar tranquilo y se sientan en unas de las mesas mas aisladas para una mayor intimidad.  
Se sientan uno al frente del otro y piden un zumo al camarero.  
Están callados sin decir nada hasta que finalmente Brandom rompe el silencio.

Brandom: Y como os va??  
Akane: Nos va??  
Brandom: Si.....a ti y tu novio??  
Akane: Ah!! mi...novio.....muy bien, si!!  
Brandom: mmmmh!! va todo bien??  
Akane: Si!! este fin de semana nos fuimos juntos a un hotel precioso en Kyoto a unos baños Onsen.  
Brandom: Vaya habéis elegido bien!!  
Akane: No!! Lo eligió Ranma, fue una sorpresa para mi!!  
Brandom: Vaya.....no parece de esos....  
Akane: Si!! Ranma puede sorprenderte mucho!! dice sonriendo.  
Brandom: Entonces habéis afianzado vuestra relación, no??  
Akane: No del todo!! primero quiero sacarme mis estudios, no quiero decirle nada a mis padres de nuestra relación, la llevaremos oculta.  
Brandom: Y Ranma le parece eso bien??  
Akane: No.....es lo que mas pena me da!! No se que hacer.....no quiero perderle.....pero.....tampoco quiero perder esta oportunidad!  
Brandom: El debería de entenderlo!! Si te quiere aguantara!!  
Akane: No lo se Brandom.....Ranma y yo.....llevamos mucho tiempo ocultando que nos queríamos hasta hace poco, que ha florecido....nos hemos dejado llevar, nos hemos entregado....y ahora....nuestra relación necesita mas!! Y de verdad que yo también necesito mas!! Pero es que con esta familia no se puede!!  
Brandom: Quieres decir que Ranma y tu ya.......  
Akane: Si...... dice Akane muy tímidamente.  
Brandom: Vaya!! si que habéis ido rápido!!  
Akane: Son muchos años que estamos enamorados el uno del otro.....en realidad si te pones a pensar es mucho tiempo!  
Brandom: Ya claro.....menudo desfogone!! jeje!!  
Akane: Ya veremos como arreglo esto...... ¿Y tu como vas??  
Brandom: bien!! con el grupo como siempre en mi música sumergido!!  
Akane: Alguna chica??  
Brandom: No!! jajajaa!! que va! no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso....  
Akane: Bueno eres un chico guapo y simpático seguro que las chicas te han pedido alguna vez salir......  
Brandom: Si!! lo cierto es que si, pero no me interesan!!  
Akane: Por.....que??  
Brandom: Bueno eso es algo que me reservo a mi mismo. Créeme no te hace bien saberlo!!  
Akane: Ahh.....bueno.....no pregunto mas entonces!!

Cambian rápido de tema porque empieza a haber tensión entre ambos y después salen de allí para irse cada uno a casa.  
Cuando se están despidiendo oyen una voz enfadada dirigiéndose hacia ellos, es Ranma que esta acompañando a Kasumi al mercado a comprar verdura.

Ranma: Estarás contento verdad??  
Brandom: Hola Ranma!! Como estas?  
Akane: Ranma......estábamos celebrando que....  
Ranma: Ya veo......tranquila no tendrás que darme mas explicaciones, no es necesario ya!!  
Akane: Ranma no hemos hecho nada malo!!  
Ranma: Ah no?? te recuerdo que habíamos hecho un pacto en Kyoto y te lo has pasado por el forro!! Yo no te importo!!  
Brandom: Ranma!! deberías de ser mas comprensivo!! ella te.....  
Ranma: Comprensivo?? Le planeo un fin de semana inolvidable, me entrego a ella y después ambos pensamos en dar la cara a nuestra historia y después ale huyendo??? y mas tarde aun así la protejo y no cuento nada y después tengo que verle pasear un un tío por ahí como si nada??? No puedo ser comprensivo!!  
Akane: Ranma!! anoche quise decírtelo, pero no saliste fuera!! No tuve la oportunidad!!  
Ranma: Ya esta bien!! se acabo!!! haz lo que te de la gana!! estoy cansado ya de esperar y de tus dudas!!  
Brandom: Ranma!! ella te quiere!! solo quiere estudiar!!  
Ranma: Y tu callate si no quieres tener problemas graves conmigo!! soy muy peligroso cuando me enfado créeme!! No te metas!! Adiós!!!

Ranma da la espalda y se va a buscar a Kasumi dejándolos a los 2 desolados, Akane no puede dejar de llorar.  
Brandom la coge por los hombros y la abraza pero ella se va apartando lentamente.

Brandom: Tienes que hablar con el, bien!! No le hagas caso sera una rebotada!!  
Akane: Brandom.....no todos son como tu!! créeme!! Ranma no es tan comprensivo....  
Brandom: Pues entonces quizás no merezca tanto tu amor!!  
Akane: Ya hablaremos tranquilo, ahora debo de ir a buscarle y hablar con el de esto!! Gracias por la comprensión y siento haberte metido en este lío!!  
Brandom: No tienes porque sentir nada, soy tu amigo quiere Ranma o no te ayudare en lo que necesites, de acuerdo?? cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites!! llamame!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza y se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a Brandom.

Busca a Ranma y Kasumi por todos lados y por fin los distingue andando a lo lejos hacia casa ya, a Ranma se le ve enfadado.

Akane: Ranma!!!! Kasumi!! esperad!!

Los 2 se giran y Ranma en cuanto ve que es Akane se gira disgustado y Kasumi enseguida se da cuenta.

Kasumi: Bueno chicos os dejo tranquilos para que habléis de vuestras cosas, yo me adelanto vale??

Akane asiente con la cabeza pero Ranma no parece muy convencido, pero se queda atrás con Akane finalmente mirando a un lado.

Akane: Ranma....no te enfades de verdad no es lo que imaginas!!  
Ranma: Dejame en paz!!! estoy harto de todo esto ya!!  
Akane: Ranma......tienes que entenderlo.....yo.....  
Ranma: Tu y tu y tu!! y siempre tu!! y yo que?? No habíamos quedado en un acuerdo en contarle a nuestros padres lo que pasa entre nosotros?? eh??  
Akane: Ranma....es que yo no esperaba esa noticia.....  
Ranma: Claro!! ahora resulta que como la señorita no imaginaba que iba a entrar a la universidad por eso había aceptado la segunda vida alternativa de segundo plato!! no???  
Akane: Ranma!! Lo que dices me hace daño!!  
Ranma: Ya claro!! y a mi no me duele?? eh??  
Akane: Ranma yo no quiero esto para nosotros, quiero que estemos bien.....un día lo llevaremos todo a cabo.....yo.....siempre te he dejado hacer lo que querías....siempre!!  
Ranma: Dejarme hacer....??  
Akane: Siempre has estado con tus prometidas y he tenido que aguantarlas y las humillaciones a las que me sometías todos los días!! sabiendo que te quería.....y yo.....solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo para estudiar!! que pasa que eres tu quien decides cuando dar el paso, eh?? pues no!!!  
Ranma: Bien!! pues es lo que exijo, tienes que saber que me he entregado a ti!!  
Akane: ahhh y yo no?? yo también era virgen!!!  
Ranma: Ya.....claro y como eres la mujer es la que cuenta, no?? por que te dolió, no?? pues vaya plan!! te crees que eres la única mujer que le duele?? seguro que ninguna de las otras chicas que iban tras mi no les dolerían tanto.....

Akane esta muy dolida por su comentario y ya estalla cabreada.

Akane: Pues si!! a diferencia tuya a mi me dolió!! Y aun así accedí para no perderte y satisfacerte.....porque te quiero!! pero que sepas que no tenia ninguna ganas de hacerlo!!!

Ranma se queda sorprendido y esta bastante dolido.

Ranma: Ahh! aun entonces tengo que darte las gracias por acceder, no?? pues bien!! Gracias entonces!!! estuvo muy bien!!  
Ranma tiene lagrimas en los ojos y se gira y sale corriendo de allí.

Akane enseguida se da cuenta de que ha dicho una burrada, no lo decía en serio pero estaba muy llevada por el cabreo porque no ha soportado que la comparasen con las "otras prometidas"

Akane: Ranma!!! espera!! No....no quería decir eso!!! espera!!!

Akane va corriendo detrás pero no logra alcanzarle, es muy rápido y queda llorando en el camino.

Lleva tiempo dando vueltas y vueltas con miedo de ir a casa, pero ya esta muy cansada y quiere tumbarse a descansar.  
Cuando llega todos pueden notar que la muchacha esta bastante deprimida por la forma en la que saluda, comprueba que Ranma no se encuentra dentro de casa buscándolo por las habitaciones y por el salón donde todos están cenando.

Soun: Akane!! donde estabais?? Y Ranma?? No viene contigo??  
Akane: No.....yo.....le perdí de vista hace ya horas...... No puede evitar salirle unas lagrimas.  
Soun: Que ocurre cariño?? Akane ha pasado algo??  
Akane: No.....solo.....que.......estoy muy nerviosa por estos días, estoy emocionada por la universidad.....debe ser,,,eso......nervios!! Disculparme quiero irme a descansar...

Akane se va de allí a dormir a la cama, se tira en plancha y llora sin parar.  
Ya es tarde y todos van a dormir, Kasumi decide subirle a su hermana la cena, toca a la habitación y Akane se sobresalta con la esperanza que sea Ranma....pero al oír la voz de su hermana enseguida vuelve a deprimirse.

Kasumi: Akane.....te he traído la cena.....tranquila podemos hablar están todos en sus habitaciones ya intentando dormir.  
Akane: Kasumi!! que haría yo sin ti!! Abraza fuertemente a su hermana llorando con desesperación.  
Kasumi: Que ha ocurrido Akane?? Dice mientras acaricia el pelo de su hermana.  
Akane: Kasumi, le he dicho cosas horribles a Ranma!! Pero.....pero yo no quería!! pero....es que me ha mencionado a las chicas y yo....no he podido evitar hacerle daño!!  
Kasumi: Akane.....donde ha ido Ranma??  
Akane: No lo se!! Ni se cuando volverá, ni si volverá!! Entiendo que no quiera volver a verme!!  
Kasumi: Akane tienes que arreglarlo, y tranquila claro que volverá! lo que ocurre es que si esta muy enfadado necesite desfogarse, entiendes?? Ya sabes como es él!!  
Akane: Si.....pero.....tengo mucho miedo de que no vuelva porque yo le quiero mucho!!  
Kasumi: Claro que volverá!!

Pasa la noche y Ranma no aparece por la casa de los Tendo.  
Akane esta toda la noche llorando después de que su hermana se fuese a dormir....ella espero toda la noche a Ranma, pero este no apareció, se le hizo de día....

CAPITULO 19_________________El sabor de una ruptura

Al día siguiente Akane aun sin dormir va a desayunar y va a dar una vuelta para que le de la luz del día un poco.

Akane pensando: (Ya me avisaran en la universidad cuando puedo incorporarme a las clases.....en fin.....a ver si esto se arregla rápido y hablo con Ranma.....me siento....tan mal......)

Akane va dando vueltas por donde ella y Ranma pasean y siente mucha nostalgia recordando aquellos días en los que los 2 volvían a casa del instituto, juntos....siempre peleando pero juntos.

Akane pensando: (Y si esta en casa de su madre?? habrá ido hasta allí?? llamare a casa de su madre a ver si se encuentra allí.....al menos aunque no quiera hablar conmigo.....saber su paradero....si....eso haré´......llamare con alguna escusa para que no sospeche nada...)

Akane se acerca a unas de la cabinas y telefonea a casa de la señora Nodoka, enseguida se pone al teléfono.

Nodoka: Diga??  
Akane: Ahh!! Hola señora Nodoka que tal??  
Nodoka: Muy bien!! dime alguna trastada que ha hecho mi hijo de nuevo??  
Akane: Por que lo dice??  
Nodoka: Bueno....porque siempre que llamáis algún lió se ha metido!!  
Akane: No.....tranquila no ha hecho nada malo señora!! Solo que.....hemos discutido y bueno......  
Nodoka: Akane quieres venir a hablar conmigo aquí?? puedo ayudaros en algo??  
Akane: No....solo.....quería.....  
Nodoka: Bueno si quieres llamo a Ranma y hablo con el, a que hora estará en casa??  
Akane: Ahh!! no no! no se preocupe podemos arreglarlo nosotros solos gracias!! en fin....me alegro mucho de hablar con usted!! Un saludo señora, gracias!! Adiós!!  
Nodoka: Adiós Akane yo también me alegro de hablar contigo!!

Akane pensando: (No esta......entonces......donde estas Ranma??)

Después de dar muchas vueltas se hace tarde y llama a casa para decirles que no come allí....que va a comer fuera con una amiga.  
Pero no tiene hambre.....y poco a poco va atardeciendo, ya esta cansada y decide ir a tomar un refresco.  
Cuando va a entrar en un establecimiento pasa por delante del restaurante de Ukyo, y por inercia se asoma un poco, y consigue oír la voz de Ranma que esta dentro con Ukyo hablando.  
Akane se percata enseguida y entra dentro sin pensar, Ukyo se sorprende y Ranma mas. Se produce un silencio.

Akane: Ranma....por que.......no has ido a casa a dormir anoche??  
Ranma: Y a ti que te importa??  
Ukyo: Akane....quieres algo para tomar?? habla nerviosa para quitar tensión al asunto.  
Akane: Un refresco, gracias Ukyo!!  
Ukyo: De nada!! bueno....os dejo un momento a hacer mis cosas que tenéis que hablar.....  
Ranma: No!! Espera Ukyo!! lo que tengas que escuchar que lo escuches! eres mi amiga!! tienes derecho después de tenerme aquí todo el día metido dándome de comer y cobijandome!!  
Ukyo: Yo....  
Akane: Ya veo que aprovechan la ocasión.....en fin no voy a enfadarme con Ukyo.....pobre la hemos metido en esto igual que a Brandom!!  
Ranma: Brandom se ha metido el solito!! aconsejándote!!  
Akane: Brandom solo quiere lo mejor para mi, es mi amigo!!  
Ranma: Bien!! y si es tan bueno que haces que no estas con el??

Akane empieza a llorar.

Akane: Tonto!! estoy todo el día dando vueltas buscándote!!  
Ranma: No tienes porque preocuparte por mi, estoy bien!! estaré bien, gracias!! ahora puedes irte si quieres!!  
Akane: Vas a quedarte aquí?? o que vas a hacer??  
Ranma: Estoy pensando.....quiero irme a casa con mi madre lo mas probable....  
Ukyo: Ranma!! pero y el Dojo??  
Ranma: A la mierda el Dojo!! Yo también tengo dignidad!!estoy harto de esta familia, solo me han querido siempre por la conveniencia, porque soy fuerte....pero ya estoy cansado!!  
Akane: Eres un imbécil!! Mi familia te quiere!! a pesar de tus defectos y tus virtudes todo!! te quieren mucho!! Mis hermanas te ven como hermano y mi padre como a un hijo!! ¿¿como puedes decir eso??  
Ranma: Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que empiece a decir verdades que puedan dolerte......  
Akane: Verdades?? que verdades??  
Ranma: Akane....ve a casa, acuéstate y preocupate de estudiar mucho que es lo que tienes que hacer!!  
Akane: Ranma!! Yo quiero estar contigo!!  
Ranma: Yo no!! estoy arrepentido de todo lo que te he dicho!! no quiero nada contigo!! me has herido la autoestima y no puedo tolerarlo!! Vete y dejame en paz!!  
Akane: Ranma....¿¿ como puedo arreglarlo?? por favor!! perdoname!! no lo decía en serio solo estaba.....rebotada por lo que dijiste....por favor perdoname!! dice llorando.  
Ranma: Bien!! estas perdonada!! pero no pienso volver contigo nunca!! nunca me habían hecho sentir tan bajo con un comentario así!! después de lo que hice por ti!! para satisfacerte y para que me quieras!! eres....una......cínica!! ojala hubiese sido con otra que lo mereciera mas!!

Akane cae en enajenación mental y automáticamente se acerca a Ranma y le golpea un buen tortazo tumbándolo al suelo.  
Akane esta con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando al suelo, no puede levantar la mirada, se sentía demasiado humillada.  
Ranma se queda impresionado por el golpe, aunque en parte sabia que le vendría algo así.....pero este golpe de veras que dolía pues la había pegado con mas rabia que nunca.  
Queda en el suelo tirado mirando a un lado cabizbajo y limpiándose la sangre que le caía por los labios.

Akane: Ranma....espero que te duela el suficiente tiempo como para que no te olvides de lo que me has dicho!!

Akane se da la media vuelta y le da a Ukyo el dinero del refresco.

Akane: Ukyo....siento mucho esto....de veras!! Gracias por preocuparte por Ranma!! Adiós!!  
Ukyo: Akane......

Ranma mas tarde vuelve a casa, por la noche muy tarde, su padre esta dormido pero enseguida al oírlo entrar despierta y le echa la bronca preguntándole donde ha estado.  
Ranma le mete una escusa tonta y se acuesta a dormir exhausto.

Ranma pensando: (Mejor me quedo aquí para no llamar la atención.....ya se le pasara el cabreo...quizás.....me he pasado un poco....pero.....es que ella me ha hecho mucho daño también!!)

Pasan los días y Akane ya va a la universidad, se habla con Ranma lo justo y sin mirarse a los ojos fijamente, Ranma como siempre en el Dojo dando clases y Akane todos los días va con Brandom y sus amigos a clase, por las tardes quedan a estudiar, a veces va a los ensayos del grupo de Brandom hasta tarde, no quiere estar mucho en tiempo en casa para no ver a Ranma.

Unos de los días después de terminar la clase de la tarde Brandom decide invitar a Akane a tomar algo como de costumbre....para hablar mas íntimamente con ella a solas.  
Van a la misma cafetería que suelen frecuentar con los demás compañeros y se sientan uno frente al otro.  
Akane siempre con una sonrisa y muy amable, pero se le ve muy fingidamente.

Brandom: Akane como estas??  
Akane: Como que como estoy??  
Brandom: Si!! como llevas la ruptura con Ranma??  
Akane: Bien....si.....nosotros estamos acostumbrados a eso...a pelearnos..... jeje  
Brandom: Y como habéis quedado??  
Akane: No muy bien pero bueno.....nos conocemos hace tiempo, ya nos volveremos a hablar no te preocupes!!  
Brandom: Cuanto tiempo hace que cortasteis??  
Akane: Ya han pasado 29 días....casi un mes.....nos hablamos lo justo porque vivimos en el mismo techo.....el.....dijo que se iría a vivir con su madre pero....no veo que lo haga.....no se.....a lo mejor el dojo le bloquea....  
Brandom: Quieres decir que se siente presionado por el dojo??  
Akane: Si....creo que se ve obligado y sobretodo después del daño que me hizo....quizas.....lo hace para compensarme.....no se....  
Brandom: Y por que no hablas con el y te quitas las dudas??  
Akane: Prefiero que sea el quien tome la iniciativa....  
Brandom: Pero si te dijo aquello quizás este esperando que la tomes tu por miedo a que rechaces hablar con el!! planteatelo!!  
Akane: Si.....lo haré cuando puedo.....aunque no se como....  
Brandom: Una cosa mas.....quería esperar un poco pero.....es que....últimamente nos vemos mucho.....y......no he podido evitar desviar mis sentimientos.

Akane se sorprende y empieza a agobiarse.

Brandom: Yo.....quería......proponerte......quería pedirte una cita!!  
Akane: Yo....es que....no es que no quiera.....pero.....es muy pronto aun para eso!!  
Brandom: Yo te gusto Akane??

Hay un momento de tensión y no hablan.

Akane: Si......me gustas, me gustas mucho Brandom!!  
Brandom: Entonces que problema hay?? Ya no estas con Ranma ni quieres volver no??  
Akane: No es eso.....es que...no estoy preparada moralmente para eso....para otra relación!!  
Brandom: Oye!! solo te he pedido una cita no vayas tan rápido!! jaajajajja

Akane al ver a Brandom reírse empieza a relajarse y a reírse también.

Akane: Mejor....mas adelante....lo tendré en cuenta.....de acuerdo??  
Brandom: Gracias!!  
Akane: Ya....seré yo quien te lo pida.....  
Brandom: Por mi perfecto!! dice sonriente.

Ambos se despiden y Akane vuelve a casa, un poco agobiada por la petición de Brandom pero no le incomoda mucho tampoco en parte se siente un poco animada de ver que hay mas chicos que la ven interesante y mas....chicos como Brandom.

Akane pensando: (La mayoría de la universidad se morirían por salir con Brandom....pero.....yo.....no se que hacer....por una parte estoy muy bien con el, es guapo, atractivo, dulce, inteligente, comprensivo.....bueno.....lo tiene todo!! pero.....mi corazón aun....esta muy dolido.....por Ranma.....)

Llega a casa, cena con todos y ese día observa con mucha atención a Ranma.....aunque no lo reconoce a si misma espera algún ápice de atención de Ranma sobre ella....pero parece....tan.....en su mundo....como si ella ya no existiera para el.....atrás quedo aquel bonito fin de semana.....ha pasado 1 mes desde aquello y no puede creerse que hayan terminado tan mal.  
Sube a su habitación y puede ver como Ranma como el resto de días se acuesta muy tarde, siempre quiere acabar exhausto dando golpes en el dojo para dormir de golpe.....como si no quisiese pensar.

Akane entra en su habitación, se tira a la cama boca arriba con los brazos en la nuca pensativa.

Akane pensando: (Que puedo hacer?? hablo con el? le pregunto como esta?? si....mejor hacerlo.....quiero asegurarme antes de tomar alguna decisión con Brandom)

Akane se dirige hacia el dojo, se cerciona de que no hay nadie y entra, Ranma se sorprende y la mira con atención.

Ranma: Akane necesitas algo??  
Akane: Yo.....venia......a hablar contigo!

Ranma deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se sienta a descansar con resignación, se va limpiando el sudor de la nuca con la toalla.

Ranma: Dime.....  
Akane: Ranma....yo....no quiero que estemos así, vale??  
Ranma: No estamos tan mal tampoco!!  
Akane: Ranma.....quería hacerte una pregunta....y por favor....no te enfades vale??  
Ranma: Bien!! dime!!  
Akane: Por que....por que volviste a casa?? Es decir....te sientes obligado a dirigir el dojo de mi padre??  
Ranma: No.....no se porque dices eso!!  
Akane: Es que como dijiste que....estabas harto de mi familia y eso....y que no querías volver mas...  
Ranma: Que querías que dijera?? estaba rebotado!!  
Akane: Entonces......no estas por obligación??  
Ranma: No!! para nada!!  
Akane: Vas a quedarte aquí??  
Ranma: Es probable que con el tiempo me vaya a casa de mi madre aunque tenga que venir aquí todos los días, pero así....no esta tan sola, sabes??  
Akane: Si.....haces muy bien Ranma.  
Ranma: Y así tu también estarás mas cómoda, se que mi presencia te incomoda!  
Akane: Ranma.....no es eso.....es que....nos dijimos cosas muy malas, es normal!!  
Ranma: Bien....ahora estarás en la universidad y te harás amigos nuevos....ya nosotros perteneceremos al pasado.  
Akane: Bueno....sigo viendo a los amigos del instituto.  
Ranma: Esta bien no perder los contactos de la niñez! dice sonriendo.  
Akane: Si.....  
Ranma: Y como te va la universidad?? es muy difícil la carrera que has elegido??  
Akane: Pues....si.....es muy difícil, ahora dentro de poco tendremos los primeros exámenes.  
Ranma: Entonces tienes que esforzarte!  
Akane: Si.....

Ranma empieza a recoger sus cosas para irse a la ducha y Akane de pronto dice.

Akane: Ranma....yo......voy a salir con Brandom!!

Ranma se queda bloqueado y las manos le tiemblan pero al tiempo reacciona.

Ranma: Bien!! era de esperar!! pero....no se que quieres decirme con esto.....  
Akane: Nada!! solo.....quería saber que pensabas!!  
Ranma: Lo que to piense tiene que dar igual, no?  
Akane: Pues....no!!  
Ranma: Cambiaría algo si te dijera lo que pienso??  
Akane: No...porque.....en realidad se que me vas a decir.....  
Ranma: Entonces para que me lo dices si ya sabes lo que pienso respecto al tema?  
Akane: Para ver tu reacción!!  
Ranma: por mi....puedes hacer lo que quieras!! que yo....haré lo que quiera!! no nos demos tantas explicaciones!! vale? así solo volveríamos a hacernos daño!!  
Akane: Bien!! Hasta luego Ranma!!  
Ranma: Buenas noches Akane!!

Akane vuelve a su habitación y se tira a la cama llorando toda la noche....

Akane pensando: (Esto ha terminado! para siempre!! ya.....somos como 2 desconocidos!! ni nos interesa lo que haga el uno u el otro....ni siquiera me ha importado que iba a hacer el con su vida.....ya no hay nada aquí.....)

CAPITULO 20_________Amor, intriga y dolor de barriga

Al día siguiente Akane despierta como siempre para irse a la universidad y piensa en decirle a Brandom algo.....quiere hacer algo pero tiene miedo....no puede dejar de pensar....  
Se viste muy guapa como siempre y se maquilla un poco para parecer mas mayor...baja y va de camino a la universidad como siempre a ver a Brandom y a sus amigos.

Akane pensando: (Bueno....ya esta todo hablado....así que....lo mejor es que salga con Brandom así me costara menos olvidar a Ranma y si encima se va de casa pronto mejor para ambos.....que pena que lo nuestro termine así después de tanto tiempo queriendo estar juntos....pero bueno...a lo mejor mi destino no es estar con el, pronto tendré una vida mas normal con gente normal que en verdad era lo que quería yo....entonces saldré con Brandom...si.....sera lo mejor....)

Cuando llega al hall de la universidad saluda a Brandom y enseguida se mete en clase, llegaba un poco justa de tiempo porque se había quedado dormida, y aunque ha dormido bastante tiene mucho sueño. En clase le cuesta mantenerse bien, esta agotada y con mucho sueño.

Akane pensando: (Uff! que cansada estoy, tengo mucho sueño.....como puede ser con todo lo que he dormido??)

Cuando termina la clase va al hall con todos y salen a sentarse en el césped cerca hay una fuente y Akane se moja la cara para espabilarse, Brandom y todos los demás sacan su almuerzo y Akane después de un rato saca su almuerzo y come.

Brandom: Como que has llegado tan tarde??  
Akane: Pues es que tenia mucho sueño me he dormido, me ha costado mucho levantarme de la cama!!  
Brandom: Mmm!! bueno pues ahora si quieres tomamos un café juntos y así yo también me despejo!!  
Akane: Claro!!

Van a la cafetería de la universidad y toman un café juntos, Akane no puede dejar de mirar nerviosa a Brandom y finalmente le dice;

Akane: Ayer hable con el!!

Brandom le mira con atención y esta muy callado.

Akane: Le dije.....bueno le pregunte si estaba en casa por obligación del dojo!! pero....me dijo que no.....y me dijo que si.....se iría pronto a casa de su madre.....esta ya todo.....entre nosotros.....muerto!!  
dice con mucha pena.  
Brandom: Y tu como te sientes??  
Akane: No se....creo que bien....por lo menos hemos hablado, no??  
Brandom: Si claro!! eso esta bien!!  
Akane: Le he dicho.....que.....voy a salir contigo!!

Brandom pone una cara de mezcolanza de sorpresa y alegría mezclada con timidez.

Brandom: Y.....que ha dicho??  
Akane: Que se lo imaginaba.....claro!!  
Brandom: Ahh!! vaya......que pena!!  
Akane: Pena por que??  
Brandom: Porque el se ha enterado que vas a salir conmigo antes que yo.....pero en fin...bueno.....entonces si, no?  
Akane: Si.....acepto la cita Brandom después de hablar con el, me siento mas.....liberada y mas.....decidida!!  
Brandom: Bien....planearemos algo, no te preocupes!! ya se me ocurrirá pronto.....porque la verdad no he pensado nada aun, pensaba que íbamos a esperar mas!!  
Akane: No importa si quieres esperamos!!  
Brandom: No no! por mi perfecto ya se me ocurrirá pronto algo!!

Akane de pronto siente un malestar grande y sale corriendo al servicio y Brandom se queda asustado.

Akane: Lo siento Brandom!! tengo ganas de vomitar algo me ha sentado mal!! vuelvo enseguida!!  
Brandom: Bien.....estas bien seguro??

Akane entra al servicio y vomita todo el desayuno incluido el café, se lava la cara y esta muy mareada, tarda un poco en recuperarse y sale fuera, se sienta de nuevo y se pone las manos en la cara aguantándose la cabeza.

Brandom: ¿¿Akane te encuentras bien??  
Akane: No.....es nada....es que....me abre puesto nerviosa con lo de la cita o.....me habrá sentado mal el café, ya me había levantado con mal estomago no te preocupes!!  
Brandom: Vaya....quieres que te acompañe a casa??  
Akane: A lo mejor estoy incubando algo....quizás debería de irme a casa ya....  
Brandom: Vamos!! te acompaño!!

Brandom lleva a Akane a casa cogida por los hombros y cuando llegan le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide de ella.  
Akane le sonríe dulcemente y se despide de el dándole las gracias.  
Cuando entra a casa, Kasumi se encuentra en la cocina haciendo la comida, Akane al oler la comida le vuelven a entrar nauseas y corre al aseo a vomitar de nuevo, Kasumi va tras ella y se preocupa por su estado.

Kasumi: Akane estas bien??  
Akane: Si.....es que algo me ha sentado mal, no te preocupes!!  
Kasumi: Quieres que entre??  
Akane: No.....si ya.....salgo tranquila!!

Al tiempo sale del baño y esta un poco debilucha, Kasumi le ayuda a llevarla a la habitación y la tumba en la cama.

Kasumi: Akane quieres que te traiga algo?? o que llame al doctor Tofu y te vea??  
Akane: No....estoy bien tranquila!! se me pasara!! es que he tomado un café y creo que me ha sentado mal. Ya cuando me encuentre bien bajare a tomar algo, tranquila!!  
Kasumi: Bien....te dejaremos descansar.....después subo a ver que tal vas vale??  
Akane: Gracias Kasumi!!

Todos están bajo comiendo menos Akane, y Soun no puede evitar preguntar por la pequeña de la casa.

Soun: Y Akane no come con nosotros hoy??  
Kasumi: Esta enferma, padre. algo le ha sentado mal y ha estado vomitando toda la mañana.  
Soun: Bueno si sigue así habrá que llevarla al Doctor Tofu.  
Kasumi: De todas formas....tendré que llamar para ver que puedo darle para aliviarla, llamare en un momento a ver si esta.  
Soun: Bien....y si no se le pasa pues que venga a verla.

Kasumi llama a la consulta del Doctor y enseguida se pone, como siempre muy nervioso por tratarse de ella.

Kasumi: Doctor!! Es Akane....se encuentra mal de la barriga, esta con vómitos y mareada toda la mañana.  
Doctor: A lo mejor.....le ha sentado algo mal, esperemos hasta mañana, por lo pronto dieta blanda y líquidos y a ver que tal va......y si sigue igual llamarme.  
Kasumi: Y le damos alguna medicina??  
Doctor: Si tenéis algo para los vómitos en casa y ella puede tomarlo se lo dais.  
Kasumi: Que quieres decir con poder tomarlo Doctor??  
Doctor: Pues.....que no es alérgica, o esas cosas.....no se si Akane es alérgica a algún medicamento....o.....bueno esas precauciones.  
Kasumi: Bueno.....alérgica no es, vamos!!  
Doctor: Entonces no debería de ser un problema!! puedes dárselo!!  
Kasumi: Bien....se lo diré a ver si se lo toma....no se porque le habrán podido dar esos vómitos......  
Doctor: Kasumi?? podría preguntarte algo?? es......puede ser poco probable pero no imposible.  
Kasumi: Dígame!!  
Doctor: Akane.....sale con chicos últimamente??  
Kasumi: Hace poco con uno de la universidad.....por que???  
Doctor: Puede.....haber probabilidades de que este embarazada??

Kasumi se impresiona por la pregunta y le viene la imagen de Akane y Ranma llenándose al hotel de viaje. Y recordaba como su hermana le dijo que iba a hacerlo con Ranma.  
También empieza a completar el puzzle comprobando que ha pasado un mes de aquello, con Brandom lleva poco tiempo como para eso, y no ve a su hermana capaz de volver a acostarse con un chico tan pronto.

Kasumi pensando: (Dios mio!! Akane....embarazada de Ranma?? puede ser......tengo que subir a verla y hablar con ella....a lo mejor lo sabe y lo lleva a ocultas)

Doctor: Kasumi?? que me dice??  
Kasumi: No....no creo Doctor, de todas formas hablare con ella.....por favor si tiene sospechas sea discreto para con mi padre....se lo pido como favor personal.  
Doctor: Claro!! Si Akane tiene un problema que venga a la consulta y hable conmigo lo que quiera, vale??  
Kasumi: Gracias!! eso haré!!

Kasumi sube a la habitación a ver a Akane que aun esta en cama durmiendo, Akane es despertada por ella, tiene mucho sueño y solo quiere dormir.

Akane: Kasumi....que....quieres?? No...no tengo hambre....  
Kasumi: Akane tengo que hablar contigo!!  
Akane: Que ocurre....??  
Kasumi: Akane.....cuanto tiempo llevas así?? con.....vómitos y sueño??  
Akane: Con sueño llevo días pero puede ser porque estamos cerca de la primavera a veces me pasa.  
Kasumi: Ya.....pero.......los vómitos??  
Akane: Pues eso hoy, es que el café me ha sentado mal!!  
Kasumi: Ya....

Se hace un silencio largo entre las dos y Akane quiere seguir durmiendo.

Kasumi: Akane.....deberías de tomar algo.....¿¿quieres que te de un medicamento para la barriga?  
Akane: No, ahora estoy mejor, ahora es como si nada, como si no hubiese vomitado solo tengo mucho sueño.  
Kasumi: Bueno mañana es sábado ya sabes que hay limpieza en casa de cambios de ropa y eso....¿podrás ayudarme??  
Akane: Claro!! perdona ni me acordaba!!  
Kasumi: Bueno....si te encuentras mal....mejor descansa vale??  
Akane: Si.....quiero dormir ya bajare luego......

Kasumi le da un beso en la frente a su hermana y baja de nuevo con todos.

Soun: Y bien?? que ha dicho el Doctor??  
Kasumi: Nada que sera una indigestión sin importancia habrá que dejar pasar días. Dieta blanda y líquidos.

Ranma escucha muy atentamente, aunque no le da importancia, aunque Akane es propensa a constiparse no lo es mucho para estar mal de estomago, pero sigue comiendo como si nada.

Ranma pensando: (Después subiré a verla....no se....a ver que tal esta!!)

Cuando Ranma termina de comer deja el plato en la cocina y sube a la habitación de Akane, toca 2 veces y ella dice que entre.  
Akane se sorprende de ver a Ranma allí, de repente le vienen los Flashbacks de las ultimas veces que se veían en su cuarto para darse arrumacos a escondidas y tiene una sensación de nostalgia y bienestar con tristeza y pena.

Akane: Ranma....que....que haces aquí??  
Ranma: Vengo a ver como estas!!  
Akane: Amm!! estoy bien solo me ha sentado mal el café de hoy!!  
Ranma: Tu no sueles tomar café.....sera eso.....  
Akane: Ya pero es que tenia tanto sueño.....Ufff!! no podía estar en pie del sueño que tenia solo quería dormir.....  
Ranma: Bien....pues no se.....reposa y ya esta sera eso, que no estas acostumbrada al café....en fin....veo que te encuentras mejor!! me voy, si necesitas algo puedes pedirme lo que quieras!!  
Akane: No...gracias!! No te preocupes ya tienes tu bastante con lo tuyo!! dice sonriendo tímidamente.

Se despiden muy fríamente y Akane se levanta para cenar.  
Todos le preguntan por su estado de salud pero ella se encuentra bien, como si nada, Kasumi solo tiene sospechas y los demás lo ven normal....Akane hace como si nada.

Al día siguiente Akane se levanta pronto y hace su deporte como siempre, llama Brandom a casa por teléfono y le pregunta como esta, hablan un rato y quedan para el domingo. Akane quiere ayudar a su hermana a limpieza profunda y a cambios de ropas.  
Desayuna con los demás y empieza a encontrarse mejor.  
Kasumi esta todo el tiempo observadora de su hermana, todos sus movimientos son mirados con atención.

Kasumi: Akane vamos a la faena ya??  
Akane: Si...cuando quieras!!  
Kasumi: Te encuentras bien??  
Akane: Si!! no hay nada como el desayuno de mi hermana!! dice sonriente y animada.

Las dos van limpiando el polvo, Akane empieza a quitar las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto de Ranma y Genma, Kasumi esta sacando las ropas de ahí dentro.  
A Akane le cuesta mucho mantenerse erguida, la silla no es muy alta y ella es bajita y la silla se tambalea demasiado.  
Kasumi pide ayuda a Ranma y este accede sin problemas aguantando la silla donde esta Akane.  
Mientras Akane va descolgando la cortina empieza a nublarsele la vista y se apoya en la pared, Ranma se percata enseguida y se asusta.

Ranma: Akane!! que te ocurre?? estas bien?  
Akane: No.....nada solo....ha sido un mareillo de nada....es que no llevo bien las alturas, jejee.  
Kasumi: Akane dejalo ya sigo yo, mareada no, eh??  
Akane: No os preocupéis no es nada es porque ayer no comí casi nada normal que este un poco floja!!

Akane sigue descolgando las cortinas a ojos observadores y vuelve a tener un desvanecimiento, esta vez mas fuerte y cae de la silla en brazos de Ranma.

Ranma: Kasumi!! hay que llamar al Doctor, Akane no esta bien!!  
Akane: Ranma....tranquilo.....suéltame, estoy bien!!  
Ranma: No!! no estas bien!! vamos a llevarte a la consulta del Doctor!!  
Akane: No!!! no por favor!!  
Ranma: Por que??  
Akane: Estoy bien de verdad!! no le deis importancia!!

Akane sale corriendo de la estancia y se va a su habitación con preocupación. Coge la chaqueta y se va corriendo.

Todos quedan espectativos ante la reacción de ella y se quedan pensativos.

Soun: Hay que llevarla al Doctor Tofu no vaya a tener alguna mala enfermedad.  
Kasumi: Si padre....llamare al Doctor.

Kasumi mira a Ranma que esta pensativo y le hace un gesto de que quiere verle a solas en la cocina, Ranma acepta y entra.  
Se ocupan de que nadie les preocupa y se sientan a tomar un vaso de té.

Kasumi: Ranma....yo....tengo sospechas de lo que puede suceder a Akane.....pero.....solo son sospechas.....necesitaría tu ayuda para despejar mis dudas.  
Ranma: Dime!!  
Kasumi: Tu y Akane....ya habéis.....bueno.....vosotros dos llegasteis a hacerlo??

Ranma se asombra y se sonroja muchísimo.

Ranma: Te....lo ha dicho ella??  
Kasumi: No! lo que pasa es que se que en el viaje algo hicisteis....por las dudas e incertidumbres....y por como te veía con ella....en fin....que estaba segura de que llegasteis a ello.  
Ranma: Si.....llegamos a ello.  
Kasumi: Pero lo hicisteis.....todo? quiero decir.....llegasteis a.....  
Ranma: Lo hicimos varias veces, si....  
Kasumi: Ranma.....pero.....no pusisteis.....ningún medio??  
Ranma: Nos dejamos llevar.....ademas.....como eramos vírgenes pensábamos que no pasaría nada....no se....  
Kasumi: Como que?? claro que pasa?? que se sea virgen no quiere decir que no haya las mismas posibilidades!!!  
Ranma: Entonces....es posible que Akane este....embarazada??  
Kasumi: Tiene todas las papeletas Ranma!! Ahora....habrá que hablar con ella para que acepte hacerse una prueba de embarazo a la consulta del Doctor.

Ranma pensando: (No puede ser!! voy a ser padre?? voy a tener un hijo de Akane??)

**CAPITULO 21_____Amor, intriga y dolor de Barriga II Parte**

Akane va vagando por las calles sin saber que hacer....no sabe donde ir ni que hacer....

Akane pensando: (Dios!! por que me pasa este malestar?? no creo que...bueno.....la regla aun no me ha venido aunque soy de retrasarme algunas veces......pero me siento rara....serán...cosas miás....seguro que estaré bien.....si......haré vida normal no me obsesionare con el tema y no llamare la atención sobre los demás....y menos sobre Ranma......)

Mas tarde Akane vuelve a casa y sube rápido a la habitación antes de que nadie vaya....Ranma la oye entrar y sube a la habitación a hablar con ella.

Toca a la puerta y Akane hace cara de resignación y entra Ranma para s sorpresa. Ella esta sorprendida y no sabe que decir, tiene miedo de que el sospeche.

Akane pensando: (Y este que querrá ahora?? No sospechara.....algo que no es no?? o si es....?? en fin....espero desviarlo pronto y que se vaya pronto con su madre!!)

Ranma: Como te encuentras?  
Akane: Bien.....estoy mejor,....es que cada vez que viene la primavera me encuentro así.....y es el café me sentó fatal!! no tienes que preocuparte!!  
Ranma: Akane.....cuanto tiempo llevas encontrándote mal??  
Akane: Poco, nada de unos días para aquí, poco tiempo....  
Ranma: No es posible que......no te enfades conmigo no lo digo con maldad pero.....quería hacerte una pregunta.

Akane pensando: (Ohhhh!! no!! si sospecha si!! que respondo que hago??)

Ranma: ¿¿Te ha venido la regla este mes Akane?  
Akane: Sí...... me ha venido, por...que???  
Ranma: No nada!! por.....saber si.....tu malestar estaba relacionado con eso....  
Akane: Ah!! no!! tranquilo no tienes porque preocuparte!! jejee! ríe nerviosa.

Ranma nota que se ríe muy forzadamente y le mira serio fijamente a los ojos. Akane pronto baja la risa y se siente amenazada por la mirada aquella.

Akane pensando: (Se lo habrá creído?? no se....puede que no......)

Están un tiempo así y Ranma comienza a moverse hacia la puerta.

Akane: No te preocupes sera un malestar general!!  
Ranma: Si....sera eso....!! dice pensativo y triste.

Ranma cierra la puerta y se apoya en ella pensativo, esta triste porque en el fondo sentía ilusión de que ella estuviera embarazada porque al menos algo le uniría a ella.

Ranma pensando: (Bueno.....entonces.....no hay de que preocuparse todo esta en orden.....una pena.....eso......hubiese hecho que tuviésemos contacto de nuevo......hubiese hecho unirnos de nuevo.....o no?? En fin....investigare porque no me fío de ella, a ver si ahora con el tema de la universidad no quiere estar embarazada y lo sabe y no quiere.......tenerlo.....¿¿es eso?? debo de descubrirlo!!)

* * *

Al día siguiente es domingo y Akane sale a ver a Brandom, quedan en un parque para dar un paseo juntos a tomar un picnic y a hablar de sus cosas.  
Akane como siempre muy bonita que iba, esta vez de blanco y Brandom siempre de oscuro pero elegante, ambos están jugando a las cartas mientras hablan de sus cosas.

Brandom: Akane como te encuentras?? mejor no?? se te ve mejor!!  
Akane: Siiiiiii estoy mucho mejor!! es que no soy muy buena con los cafés!! jejee!!  
Brandom: Te apetece pasear un poco?? estamos mucho tiempo sentados!!  
Akane: Claro!! vamos!!

Ambos van paseando, Akane agarra a Brandom del brazo y se apoya en el con cariño, se siente protegida. De repente le vienen unos olores de unos chicles que Brandom lleva en los bolsillos y comienza a darle arcadas, suelta rápido de Brandom y rápidamente vomita a un lado de la calzada.

Brandom: Akane te encuentras bien??? quieres.....que te lleve al medico??  
Akane: No!!! es que....aun estoy un poco mal de ayer....sera eso...

Van hasta una fuente y se lava la cara hasta que se le pasa los mareos y la angustia. Se apoya en la fuente con desesperación y avergonzada ante los ojos de Brandom.

Brandom: Akane....deberías de ir a un medico!! No es normal que estés tantos días así.....  
Akane: Estoy bien!! dice enfadada.  
Brandom: Oye!! No trates mal a los que se preocupan por ti!! Yo no soy Ranma para que me trates así!!  
Akane: Brandom.....lo siento......es que......todos están muy pesados con el tema...lo siento...  
Brandom: Deberías de ir al medico.....no puedes estar así Akane.....  
Akane: Yo.....quiero salir contigo, hacer na vida normal.....de verdad!! no estoy enferma te lo aseguro me pondré bien!!  
Brandom: Vamos a hacer una cosa......yo.....no insisto mas si vas a alguna consulta medica para descartar vale?? dejame tranquilo!!  
Akane: No por favor!! No me hagas ir a una consulta!! Por favor!!  
Brandom: Pero....por que?? no es malo ir al medico!! es que.....tienes miedo de encontrarte algo....que no quieres??  
Akane: No.....yo estoy bien y no necesito ir al medico eso es todo!!

Brandom se acerca por su espalda y le pone una mano en el hombro para relajarla, Akane empieza a llorar desconsoladamente pero no se gira hacia él.

Brandom: Akane....es que.....estas......embarazada?? es eso??  
Akane: No lo seeeeeeee!! rompe a llorar.  
Brandom: Por eso no quieres ir al medico verdad?? sospechas de eso...  
Akane: Si.....dios mio!! tengo mucho miedo de que sea eso!!

Brandom coge a Akane y la gira cara a el y la mira a los ojos muy seriamente.

Brandom: Akane, sea cierto o no debes de ir, porque si lo estas...debes de cuidarte mucho, entiendes?? No puedes estar escondiendo un embarazo eternamente!!  
Akane: Pero bueno!! no estoy embarazada seguro que es un retraso!!  
Brandom: Akane!! Vamos a ir a hacerte una prueba de embarazo a un medico y descartas esa preocupación, de acuerdo??  
Akane: Nooo!! No quiero ir por favor!! Yo estoy bien!! por favor!!  
Dice desesperadamente.  
Brandom: Akane!!! Vamos a ir a un medico, Ya!!! entiendes??? no puedes estar así!!!! No seas infantil!! dice enfadado.

Akane finalmente asiente con la cabeza y se separa de el.

Akane: De acuerdo, vamos a llamar a mi medico familiar que me mire a ver que me pasa.....lo haré porque me lo dices.....  
Brandom: Bien.....te acompañare!!  
Akane: De acuerdo!!

Akane se acerca a la consulta del Doctor Tofu, es domingo y no tiene consulta pero a ella le esperaba tarde o temprano y no le importa atenderla.

Dr Tofu: Akane!! como estas?? aun te encuentras mal??  
Akane: Si....quería que me hicieras un chequeo medico, siento venir así pero es que hoy....he vuelto a sentirme mal....  
DrTofu: No te preocupes!! tu eres como de mi familia!!

Después de examinarla le hace una valoración bastante temprana y ve bastante buen estado a la joven.

Akane: Y bien Doctor??  
DrTofu: Nada, esta todo correcto, excepto una cosa mas....  
Akane: Dígame Doctor....  
DrTofu: Tengo.....que pedirte un análisis de orina....y es lo único que me falta....

A Akane se le erizan los pelos de la piel y Brandom pone cara de circunstancias, mira hacia un lado para que Akane no note sus nervios contenidos, en el fondo.....no quiere que Akane este embarazada porque eso significaría irse al traste todo con ella.

Akane: Bien.....voy al baño.....

Cuando Akane va al baño, Brandom empieza a hacerle preguntas sobre el examen medico que le ha hecho a Akane y finalmente empieza a hacerle preguntas mas concretas..

Brandom: Doctor....esa muestra de orina es......para......???  
DrTofu: Si, es para una prueba de embarazo!!  
Brandom: Y los resultados cuando estarán??  
DrTofu: En unos minutos!!

Brandom pensando: (sabremos en unos minutos si Akane esta embarazada ya??? estoy ansioso por saber los resultados y por otro lado.....tengo mucho miedo...de perderle.....)

Akane sale y con las manos temblorosas le da la muestra de orina al Doctor Tofu y se sienta en una silla.

Doctor Tofu: Bueno ahora a esperar unos minutos los resultados voy a hacer el test y enseguida os digo de acuerdo??  
Akane: Si......  
Brandom: Si Doctor!!

Brandom se pone de cuclillas a la altura del rostro de Akane y la mira con ojos llorosos. Akane espera su reacción pero no sabe que va a hacer el chico.

Akane: Brandom......que.....ha....

Brandom acerca el rostro poco a poco y pone sus labios en los de ella besándola dulcemente, ella le agarra de la nuca y le corresponde con caricias, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el momento mientras le caen lagrimas en los ojos.  
Terminan y Akane se queda expectativa.

Akane: Por que.....has hecho esto Brandom??  
Brandom: Porque....es muy....probable que....sea el ultimo beso que te de siendo la misma de siempre...como hasta ahora....es posible que....cuando ese medico salga por esa puerta.....tu ya no vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre....porque la vida te haya cambiado mucho....y es probable que.....te pierda!! para siempre!!  
Akane: Brandom.....yo.....  
Brandom: Shhh!! No te preocupes!! yo te apoyare en lo que haga falta recuerda que soy tu amigo, siempre!!

Akane abraza a Brandom y se quedan asi mucho tiempo, hasta que sale el Doctor Tofu. Ambos se ponen de pie y se cogen de la mano nerviosos.

DrTofu: Akane.....tienes que empezar a cuidarte.....porque.....estas.....esperando un bebé, lo siento!!

Akane rompe a llorar desesperadamente y se sienta en el sillón, Brandom la abraza y la consuela.

DrTofu: Akane.....deberías decirlo a tu familia....y al...padre del bebe!

Akane cuando lo dice le da un vuelco al corazón.

Akane: Doctor....no....no puedo decírselo.....por favor!!  
DrTofu: Akane tu obligación es hacérselo saber al menos primero al padre de la criatura!! Y después ya decidís que hacer con el bebe...pero debe de saberlo!! No cargues eso tu sola!!  
Akane: De acuerdo Doctor!!  
DrTofu: Estas embarazada de 4 semanas aproximadamente como mínimo....así que no se con quien habrá sido pero calcula por esas fechas....vale??  
Akane: Si....se quien es....y tu también Doctor!!  
DrTofu: Ya me imagino Akane....es Ranma verdad??  
Akane: Siiii!! dios mio como lo hago??  
DrTofu: Estas segura de que es el??  
Akane: Claro!! No lo he hecho con nadie mas! creame! ha sido el único con el que me acostado Doctor!!  
DrTofu: Bien...pues debes de decírselo!! tiene derecho Akane, es su padre!!  
Akane: Si...tiene razón Doctor....lo haré!!

Todos se despiden y Brandom acompaña a Akane hasta la puerta de su casa, le da un beso en la frente y le acaricia el rostro.

Akane: Brandom!! yo....lo siento mucho!!  
Brandom: Bastante tienes tu!! No debes sentirlo por mi....debes decírselo a Ranma y ver que hacéis!! vale??  
Akane: Si.....

Los dos se despiden tristemente, Brandom se aleja de ella con ojos llorosos y pensando que es probable que es la ultima vez que tengan una cita.

Brandom pensando: (Akane.....la cita de hoy ha sido preciosa....me acordare de ella.....siempre....)

Akane entra dentro de casa, deja la chaqueta en el perchero y cuando sube los escalones se encuentra de cara a Ranma esperándole. Ella le da un vuelco al corazón y se queda parada.

Akane: hola....Ranma....que....que haces ahí??  
Ranma: Te estaba esperando....  
Akane: Dime.....que quieres??  
Ranma: Vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo....quiero hablar contigo fuera de aqui!!  
Akane: Bien...vamos pues!!

Coge de nuevo la chaquetas ambos y salen a la calle a caminar.

Ranma: Akane....quiero tomar una decisión....pero.....quiero preguntarte algo antes!!  
Akane: Dime!!  
Ranma: No me estarás mintiendo en algo?? quiero decir.....me ocultas algo??  
Akane: No....yo....no.....

Akane pensando: (Por que he dicho eso??? si estoy.....embarazada??)

Ranma: Es que es importante para mi que no ocultaras nada importante porque.....probablemente me vaya con mi madre esta semana....yo.....no estoy bien aquí ya...tu estas haciendo nueva vida y yo soy un estorbo para ti!! Así Brandom no podrá sentir celos ni preocuparse tampoco porque yo pueda....molestar....  
Akane: Entiendo!! Pero.....no tienes porque irte!!  
Ranma: Akane!! Nos hemos hecho mucho daño!! Tu.....eres para mi la persona mas importante del mundo!! Y no puedo....soportar verte con otras personas, entiendes?? No puedo estar indiferente a tu relación con Brandom!! Y cada día estaré mas cabreado y al final me meteré donde no debo....ya no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos!!  
Akane: Ranma.....yo.....no pienso así....  
Ranma: Es mejor así.....somos un desastre como pareja estaba claro que por mucho que nos quisiéramos no somos capaces de comprendernos bien....así que mejor que nos alejemos y nuestros sentimientos se enfriaran!!  
Akane: Ranma.....  
Ranma: Es mi decisión!! Ademas ya...estoy igual contigo!! sera que como siempre me he hecho a la idea de que tu y yo nos casaríamos por nuestros padres que ahora de golpe me siento muy liberado!!  
Akane: Ranma!! Entonces tu ya.....estas bien de lo que paso?? ya lo has olvidado??  
Ranma: Quiero....empezar una nueva vida y salir con alguna chica sin padres de por medio ni responsabilidades, solo nosotros!! que salgamos por nosotros mismos!  
Akane: Ranma lo que dices es muy razonable! Nosotros....siempre nos hemos ligado por la obligación y quizás.....nos hemos dejado llevar por los sentimientos arrastrados por nuestros padres que nos han metido por los ojos una y otra vez!!  
Ranma: Quiero....ir a un baile y conocer a una chica, bailar con ella....y pedirle de salir solo porque me parece la chica mas bonita que haya conocido nunca!! Si.....quiero eso.....es mi mayor deseo.!!!!

Akane no puede evitar emocionarse y le caen unas lagrimas por los ojos, Ranma se entristece por la escena en cuestión.

Ranma: Bueno.....quería que lo supieras!! que seas feliz!! y que me iré de tu casa pronto!! Ya poco sabrás de mi!! entiendes?? haré que tengamos una vida mas fácil ambos!!  
Akane: Si.....

Akane pensando: (Dios mio no puedo decirle que estoy embarazada porque seria como dice el arrastrarlo hacia mi y hacerle estar conmigo por obligación!! No.....no puedo hacerle eso!! porque....nuestros....padres nos obligarían sin remedio a estar juntos!! y ya veo que eso....es lo que el no quiere!!)

Los dos llegan a casa y se dan las buenas noches muy fríamente, se van a sus habitaciones a descansar, Akane esta bastante cansada es un día de bastante emociones y se siente agobiada por los sentimientos que le aprietan el pecho y no le dejan respirar.....su carga....pesa mucho.....

Akane pensando: (Ya veré que haré.....pero......no quiero decirle nada.....hablare con Kasumi y el Doctor.....a ver que me aconseja!!)

Llega el día siguiente y Akane baja pronto a la cocina, aun están todos durmiendo y Kasumi esta allí ya haciendo los quehaceres de la buena mañana....

Kasumi: Buenos días Akane!! Como estas??  
Akane: Bien!! Mejor gracias!!  
Kasumi: Quieres tomar algo aquí conmigo??  
Akane: Si por favor!!  
Kasumi: Bueno como vas?? ayer saliste con Brandom no??  
Akane: Si....estuvo muy bien.....si......  
Kasumi: Que te pasa Akane?? te veo triste!  
Akane: Kasumi yo......ayer fui a la consulta del Doctor Tofu!!  
Kasumi: Y que?? te hizo un chequeo, es eso??  
Akane: Si....me hizo muchas pruebas! y el resumen de todo es....que...estoy embarazada!!

Kasumi pone cara de sorpresa aunque se esperaba algo así por los síntomas anteriores pero esto confirmaban sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Kasumi: Enhorabuena Akane!!  
Akane: Gracias!!  
Kasumi: El bebe.....es de....Ranma verdad??  
Akane: Si.....es de Ranma!  
Kasumi: El lo sabe ya??  
Akane: No quiero decírselo!!  
Kasumi: Por que?? debe de saberlo no te lo dejes para ti solita!! ademas el también es su responsabilidad!! Y papa cuando se entere no querrá que el escurra el bulto debes de entenderlo!! Ademas!! el tiene derecho a saberlo es su padre!!  
Akane: Ayer...hablo conmigo muy seriamente....me dijo....que estaba harto de que le obligasen toda la vida....que quería irse para ser libre.....y.....  
Kasumi: Ranma debe de saberlo!!  
Akane: Nooo!! no quiero que este conmigo porque vaya a tener un hijo de el, no lo entiendes??? no quiero arrastrarlo!! Por favor eso me destrozaría la autoestima Kasumi!!  
Kasumi: Y que piensas hacer con el bebe?? tenerlo tu sola??  
Akane: Si....probablemente!! Ademas no lo criare sola!! tengo a Brandom que estará conmigo siempre!!  
Kasumi: Y no crees que mas que arrastrar a Ranma estas arrastrando a Brandom a cargar con algo que no le pertenece?? no crees que eres injusta con los dos??  
Akane: Y cual de los dos es justo conmigo?? eh?? La que esta embarazada soy yo!!! es mi cuerpo el que va a cambiar!!  
Kasumi: Akane!! reflexiona y piensa!! que vas a hacer!! de acuerdo??  
Akane: Si.....pero no le digas nada a nadie, vale?? por favor!!  
Kasumi: Yo no diré nada....pero tu cuerpo da mas respuestas que cualquier otra persona!! tu sabrás lo que haces!!  
Akane: Gracias por escucharme......y por los consejos.....  
Kasumi: De nada!! Espero que pronto muevas pieza!!

Akane como de costumbre asiste a clase, esta con mucho sueño como los típicos síntomas de siempre debido a su estado. Cuando salen de las clases se anuncia el final de la primera evaluación y las típicas fiestas universitarias de fin de trimestre.

Brandom: Bueno!! podríamos ir al baile.....antes de que....  
Akane: Antes de que, que??  
Brandom: Quiero decir....debes de intentar hacer vida normal!! de todas formas tenemos que comportarnos como universitarios típicos y podríamos ir a la fiestas!!  
Akane´: A mi....me parece bien!! Podríamos ir a la fiesta de fin de semestre!! cuando es??  
Brandom: el fin de semana que viene!! este jueves terminan ya los exámenes y ya el viernes es fiesta!!  
Akane: Me encantaría!! podrías ir conmigo al baile Brandom??  
Brandom: Si.....claro!! me encantaría!!

Akane pensando: (tenemos como dice Brandom que intentar hacer vida normal!! Ranma...pronto se ira con su madre y yo....criare a nuestro bebe con Brandom a su lado.....estaré tranquila y feliz! me sacare los estudios y estaremos juntos!!)

Cuando van hacia casa, Brandom acompaña a Akane hasta su casa como siempre y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Akane: Bueno Brandom!! nos vemos el viernes!! quiero estudiar mucho estos días y aprobar los exámenes!! y quiero....comprarme un traje para el baile!! para la ocasión!! vale?? dice muy ilusionada.  
Brandom: Claro!! yo también!! adiós Akane! Nos llamamos para concretar vale??  
Akane: Siiiiiiiiii!!

CAPITULO 22__________La caida de la flor del Cerezo

Akane se levanta al día siguiente y puede comprobar que las hojas del cerezo que tiene en su jardín ya comienza a caer....ya piensa para sus adentros,"Ya viene la primavera" y eso significa que termina su evaluación trimestral de la universidad y la fiesta universitaria....su primera fiesta universitaria....se asea en el baño y baja al teléfono para llamar a una de sus amigas para irse juntas de compras.

Akane pensando: (Quiero un traje precioso....quiero que Brandom me vea preciosa a pesar de estar.....embarazada.....quiero parecer una estudiante normal que no tiene ninguna carga....quiero parecer tan feliz como ellos.....)

Queda con Yuka para irse juntas de compras y cuando vuelve a su habitación oye mucho ruido en la habitación de Ranma y Genma....debe de ser Ranma porque los demás están abajo.  
Se asoma por curiosear y ve a Ranma cogiendo toda su ropa y sus pertenencias y haciéndose la maleta, ella se le queda mirando fijamente....otra vez de nuevo.....vuelve a fijarse en el semblante de el......su cuerpo, sus manos, sus ojos....su pelo....

Akane pensando: (No me acordaba.....lo guapo que es Ranma.....como puede ser....que hayamos terminado así...??? bueno....a lo mejor no teníamos que estar juntos...)

Ranma se da cuenta de que Akane esta observándolo detenidamente y comienza a sentirse incomodo ante la mirada atenta de esta.

Ranma: Akane!! eerrr....quieres algo??  
Akane: No!! nada nada!! solo.....había oído ruidos y me he asomado a ver que pasaba dentro!  
Ranma: Nada!! estoy....bueno ya ves!! estoy haciendo la maleta para irme a casa de mi madre.  
Akane: Cuando....te vas??  
Ranma: Pues quiero irme antes del fin de semana para ya pasarlo allí con mi madre!!  
Akane: Ya...es por las clases, no?  
Ranma: Claro!! termino las clases el viernes y me voy!! Y así hasta el lunes no tengo que volver!!  
Akane: Ya.....y esto no es incomodo para ti?? tanto....trayecto??  
Ranma: La casa de mi madre es un caminata o el metro enseguida me deja cerca.....no es un problema para mi!!  
Akane: Amm!! Bueno.....dale recuerdos a tu madre de mi parte cuando la veas!!  
Ranma: Si! Tranquila de tu parte!!

Akane se dispone a irse cuando Ranma la interrumpe de pronto.

Ranma: Akane.....

Akane se gira a Ranma y le contesta con miedo.

Akane: Si......??  
Ranma: Yo.....lo siento mucho! siento mucho lo que ocurrió!! Yo.....soy un mañaco y un bocazas!!  
Akane: Ya.....bueno....los dos Ranma!! Los dos!!  
Ranma: Quiero que sepas que yo.....nunca quise hacerte daño!! solo quería que estuvieras conmigo.....a toda costa!!  
Akane: Ya....no te preocupes Ranma ya no estoy enfadada contigo!  
Ranma: Me alegro.....quiero que sepas que lo que dije no es verdad nada!! No estoy arrepentido de nada, yo.....hice lo que quise con la persona que elegí para ello, y estoy....muy orgulloso que haya sido contigo....aunque después no haya salido bien!!  
Akane: Entiendo Ranma!! Gracias!!  
Ranma: Y tu??  
Akane: Yo.....también te elegí a ti para ello y tampoco me arrepiento!!  
Ranma: Gracias!  
Akane: Somos un desastre en el amor, verdad??  
Ranma: Si......

Los dos se quedan mirando un buen tiempo y finalmente se despiden escuetamente hasta la hora de comer.

Todos comen y Ranma y Akane ya conversan mas cómodos que anteriormente a la charla, están mas relajados y mas alegres.  
Cuando terminan de comer Akane se levanta a recoger su plato y en la cocina empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo.....

Akane pensando: (Oh no!! otra vez no!! aquí no puedo!! no pueden darse cuenta aun.....hasta que Ranma se vaya!!)

Todos ven como Akane sube corriendo las escaleras sin decir nada y se encierra en el aseo. Vomita toda la comida y se lava la cara cuando oye un toc toc en la puerta.

Akane pensando: (Oh no!! espero que no sea Ranma....)

Cuando abre es Kasumi quien entra con cara de preocupación.

Kasumi: Akane.....¿¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir así??  
Akane: Así como??  
Kasumi: No puedes dejar que Ranma se vaya sin saber lo que llevas dentro!!  
Akane: No no y no!! ya te he dicho que no pienso retenerlo!!  
Kasumi: Pero es que no te has dado cuenta aun??  
Akane: El que??  
Kasumi: El te quiere!!  
Akane: No....Kasumi....ya no nos queremos....solo sentimos mucho cariño el uno por el otro....pero ya....no hay nada mas!  
Kasumi: No te creo....  
Akane: Si.....ahora solo queda esperar hasta el viernes que se va....yo estaré en una fiesta con Brandom y no estaré para evitar esa despedida.  
Kasumi: No os entiendo!! a ninguno!! pero bueno....tu eres dueña de lo que quieres.....

Akane sube a su habitación y se extiende en su cama cansada y medio mareada por el vomito.

Akane pensando: (Ay dios!! quiero que esto pase rápido es una pesadilla y me encuentro fatal!! tengo ganas de que llegue el viernes y irme a la fiesta con Brandom....tengo tantas ganas de irme con el.....)

* * *

Esa tarde Akane ya empezó a sentirse mejor y se fue con Yuka a comprarse un traje bonito y ademas....que realzase bien si figura pues sabría que tarde o temprano iba a cambiar....pues quería que Brandom viera la novia que tiene en verdad y lo bella que es.  
Yuka se impresiona bastante de la elección de Akane, pues no suele vestir así de provocativa y llamativa.  
Se compra un traje de noche "la fiesta es por la noche" azul oscuro con pedrería en la parte del pecho, cruzado por la espalda y dejándola visible hasta su cintura. Una raja al lado bien larga donde asoma su muslo y un chal de color agua precioso.  
Le pide a Nabiki unos zapatos de tacón alto negros con pedrería del estilo del traje que se compro, quien queda bastante envidiada por el traje escogido por su hermana.

Akane pensando: (Bien ya tengo preparado todo!! listo!!)

* * *

Llega el viernes y Akane y Brandom terminan los exámenes esa mañana y quedan para tomar un café.  
Akane esa mañana tiene los nervios a flor de piel, todo es muy bonito porque están todas las hojas del paseo de cerezos de la universidad cayendo y el cielo se ve rosa....todos los estudiantes están contentos porque van a descansar un poco del agobio de los exámenes y por la fiesta.  
Akane y Brandom se encuentran en la cafetería de siempre mirando como caen las hojas de los cerezos.

Brandom: Bueno!! esta noche es nuestra gran noche!!  
Akane: Siiiiiii!! estoy tan contenta!!  
Brandom: Yo también!! Oye,.......en casa.....saben que vas conmigo a una fiesta??  
Akane: Claro!! saben que estoy contigo!!  
Brandom: y....Ranma?? ya se va, no??  
Akane: Si!! se va esta noche! afortunadamente no estaré!! viene Yuka a casa a ayudarme a vestirme y peinarme y así evitare despedirme de el!!  
Brandom: Aha!! Bien pues vamonos a casa ya que hay hambre...

* * *

Llega la hora de comer y todos comen en silencio menos Ranma y Genma que discuten la marcha de este.  
Akane quiere terminar pronto de comer para irse de esa situación, demasiado tenso.....  
Al rato tocan al timbre y es Yuka que ya ha venido, suben a la habitación ambas y van ensayando peinados y hablando de sus cosas al mismo tiempo.  
Al rato sube Kasumi que les ha preparado un té y reclama a Akane uun momento para hablar con ella a solas.  
Akane acude muy nerviosa, tiene mucho miedo de que sea alguna novedad mala.

Akane: Dime Kasumi!!  
Kasumi: Akane.....sabes que Ranma se va hoy, no??  
Akane: Si....  
Kasumi: Y que?? no vas a decirle nada?? no crees que te estas pasando ocultándole algo tan importante??  
Akane: Créeme Kasumi es lo mejor para los 2.  
Kasumi: Tu crees?? Yo creo que no....no es justo ni siquiera para tu hijo...Akane...piénsalo bien, puede que Ranma si un día se enterase se enfade mucho contigo con razón.  
Akane: Eso.....ya sera un problema mio!! Gracias por tus consejos Kasumi!! Ahora tengo que volver con Yuka.

Akane vuelve dentro de la habitación dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca en el pasillo, cierra la puerta y se queda pensativa, Yuka se extraña....

Yuka: Akane pasa algo?  
Akane: No....es que.....veras.....Ranma se va de casa!!  
Yuka: Bueno si ya no estáis prometidos es normal, no??  
Akane: Si..supongo...

Dejan el tema a un lado y Akane al final empieza a ponerse su traje a peinarse, maquillarse, estaba preciosa. La fiesta empieza a las 8 y el tiempo empezaba a echarse encima.  
Cuando falta poco para salir, tocan a la puerta de Akane cuando abre por sorpresa se encuentra a Ranma, se queda impresionada y con miedo a ver que va a decir...  
Salen fuera al jardín donde nadie puede oírlos ni verlos bajo el gran cerezo que hay deshojándose....con la luz del atardecer

Akane pensando: (Y este?? que quiere? No le abra dicho nada Kasumi del tema, no??No...creo que ella me haya traicionado....)

Ranma: Akane.....estas muy guapa!! te sienta la ropa muy bien!  
Akane: Gracias!! se sonroja.  
Ranma: Bueno....yo venia a despedirme de tí porque seguramente cuando me vaya no estarás!!  
Akane: Claro!  
Ranma: Bueno.....esto.....yo.....es difícil con tantos años juntos y tantas cosas que nos han pasado que....no se que decir en momentos así.....  
Akane: Ya....yo tampoco!!

Los dos miran al suelo muy nerviosos y tímidos.

Ranma: En fin! que ha sido un placer vivir con vosotros aquí!! dice sonriendo tristemente.  
Akane: Si....la verdad es que hemos pasado ratos divertidos gracias a vosotros!!  
Ranma: Bueno!! ya.....nos veremos cuando venga al dojo a dar clases!! y algún domingo vendré a comer con vosotros!!  
Akane: Claro!!  
Ranma: Nos vemos entonces!!  
Akane: Si.....!!

Ranma se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a dentro de la casa y Akane queda ahí en el jardín llenándose de pétalos rosados del cerezo como desconcertada y triste.  
Ranma se para en seco y se acerca de nuevo a Akane, la toma por la cintura y la abraza efusivamente, Akane queda sin aliento y petrificada mientras le cae una lagrima por los ojos.  
Ambos están en silencio y no se despegan, se pueden notar como están nerviosos y como el cuerpo les tiembla, la respiración agitada y los sollozos.

Ranma: Adiós, Akane!!  
Akane: Ranma.....adiós!!

Les cuesta soltarse pero es Ranma quien se aparta finalmente de ella y vuelve dentro de casa. Akane se queda allí desolada mirando la charca que tantas veces había caído Ranma peleando con su padre y comenzaron de nuevo a venirle recuerdos una y otra vez de cuando Ranma y Genma llegaron a casa. Sonríe para sus adentro mientras le caen lagrimas sin cesar.  
Al tiempo de estar allí vuelve dentro con Yuka y se limpia la cara sonriendo...

Akane: Yuka....lo siento tienes que volver a maquillarme!!  
Yuka: Claro Akane....estas bien??  
Akane: No!! Pero pronto lo estaré!! cuando vea a Brandom se me ira todo el dolor!!

Yuka sonríe tristemente y vuelve a maquillarla de nuevo.

Ya son casi las 8 y Brandom viene a recoger a Akane a casa, quien a los demás no les hace gracia pero lo toleran finalmente.  
Brandom queda impresionado por como va Akane de bella y sonriente.

Brandom: Akane!! estas....preciosa!!  
Akane: Gracias!! tu también vas muy guapo!! dice sonriendo tímidamente  
Brandom: Vamos pues que es tarde!!  
Akane: Si....vamos ya rápido por favor!!

Ambos se van cogidos de la mano, Ranma los observa desde una ventana del segundo piso melancólico.

Ranma pensando: (Quizás él....la haga mas feliz que un bocazas mal hablado como yó......si......es lo mejor para ella....un chico normal que la quiera y la trate bien.....tengo que irme!!)

Akane y Brandom llegan a la universidad, todo esta muy adornado y muy bonito, hay mucha gente y todos muy elegantes.  
También están los profesores de la universidad, sobretodo los mas jóvenes y casi todo el mundo va con pareja.  
Akane esta muy excitada, no para de mirar alrededor es su primera fiesta y va acompañada de un chico muy apuesto que es Brandom!! Se siente observada por varias chicas que la envidian por ir con Brandom y ella se percata de ello mirándolas tímidamente.

Brandom: Akane quieres tomar algo??  
Akane: Si...ponme un zumo por favor!!

Se acercan los demás compañeros de la universidad a saludarles mientras Brandom la deja un momento con ellos ahí hablando....ya empiezan a poner música para bailar y la gente empieza a moverse.  
La música que ponen es de fiesta tipo ambiente, tranquila de baile de pareja.....relajado....para que también la gente pueda hablar sin chillar.

* * *

En casa de los Tendo están todos muy tristes por la marcha de Ranma, todos saben que se va ya y le esperan abajo con una pancarta de "Ranma te echaremos mucho de menos".  
Cuando Ranma baja con todo su equipaje no puede evitar emocionarse y tiene los ojos humedecidos!! Todos lo abrazan y se despiden de él, la despedida mas emocionante es la Soun y Ranma que no se separan.

Soun: Hijo.....siempre seras mi hijo!! lo sabes!!  
Ranma: Si....papa!!  
Soun: Ohhhh!! Ranma cuanto lo siento!!  
Ranma: No papa!! quien mas lo siente soy yo!  
Soun: Por que dices eso hijo??  
Ranma: Porque por mi culpa ha pasado todo esto.....si.....yo....hubiese mostrado mis sentimientos como ella hacia no la hubiese perdido finalmente.....es culpa mía y lo asumo con gusto papá!!  
Soun: Tu.....quieres a mi hija??  
Ranma: Si.....siempre.....siempre la querré!!

Ranma se va y todos le despiden en la puerta menos Soun que se queda llorando desconsoladamente en el salón.  
Nabiki le despide una vez mas y Kasumi le da un tentempié para que lo coma en el camino.

Ranma: Kasumi......tu......tan servicial como siempre......como te echare de menos!!!  
Kasumi:.....y yo a ti.......Ranma....cuidate mucho!!

Ranma vuelve a prender su camino y Kasumi se queda ahí en medio petrificada con la mirada al vacío....

Kasumi pensando: (El la quiere de veras!! pude ver como se lo decía a papá a los ojos.....el....tiene que saber la verdad!! porque la quiere!! lo siento Akane....pero tengo que decírselo....es por vuestro bien!!)

Kasumi: Ranma!!!! espera!! grita

Ranma para la marcha y se gira hacia Kasumi. Ve que esta se acerca corriendo y pone cara de preocupación.

Ranma: Que ocurre??  
Kasumi: Ranma!! yo.....tengo que decírtelo!! aunque Akane después se enfade pero.....tienes que saberlo!!! yo.....lo siento mucho!!!

Ranma suelta las bolsas y coge a Kasumi por los hombros y la intenta tranquilizar.

Ranma: Que ocurre Kasumi????  
Kasumi: Ranma..... lo siento mucho!! de verdad perdoname!!!  
Ranma: Dime de una vez que pasa Kasumi!!!!  
Kasumi: Es Akane!! Ella....esta....esta....Ranma.....vas a ser padre!!!

Ranma pone cara de sorpresa mezclada con emoción y suelta a Kasumi tras recibir el impacto.

Kasumi: Ranma por favor perdoname!! Akane me dijo que no te lo dijera!! pero yo.....yo.....cuando he visto como le decías a mi padre que querías a Akane enseguida comprendí que Akane esta equivocada y que esta cometiendo un grave error!!!  
Ranma: Por que.....no me lo ha dicho antes?? dice desconcertado.  
Kasumi: Lo intentó!! Pero le dijiste que no querías estar con nadir por obligaciones como habían hecho nuestros padres con vosotros.....que querías que fuese porque tu lo pidieras....y ella.....pensó que con un bebé te ataría a ella y no quiere eso.....  
Ranma: Pero....esta Akane....por que.....por que......siempre tiene que cargar ella sola con todo lo malo??? es tonta!!!! tonta!!! dice gritando.  
Kasumi: Ranma.....lo siento mucho!! entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo yo.....  
Ranma: Shhh!! No digas eso!! Nunca!! Jamas podría enfadarme contigo!! Es mas!! eres tu quien debe de perdonarnos por meternos en nuestras cosas por no saber nosotros resolverlas por vergüenzas y tonterías!!! Te pido perdón Kasumi!!  
Kasumi: No hay nada que perdonar!! yo lo hago con gusto!!  
dice sonriendo  
Ranma: Bueno......ahora tenemos que andar por nosotros mismos mami!! No tienes que preocuparte mas!! No llores por favor!! le dice cariñosamente.  
Kasumi: Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer??  
Ranma: Si.....pero....necesito una vez mas tu ayuda!! Es.....el ultimo favor que te pido....  
Kasumi: Dime!! dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: Vamos a la habitación!! hay trabajo que hacer......

* * *

Brandom y Akane están en la fiesta charlando con los compañeros de clase y al rato sube el jefe de estudios a dar un discurso sobre el año en la universidad y con ello abre la fiesta, todos cogen a su respectiva pareja y comienzan a bailar pegados.  
Brandom coge a Akane por la cintura y la abraza, con la ayuda de su mano apoya la cabeza de Akane en su hombro y bailan lento. Akane se pone nerviosa porque están muy pegados y puede notar bien la anatomía de Brandom.

Akane pensando: (Que bien se esta así......esto....me traen tantos recuerdos......me acuerdo del pecho de Ranma....es tan cálido como el....Brandom....yo......)

Brandom: Akane lo estas pasando bien?? te gusta la fiesta??  
Akane: Es todo tan bonito Brandom!! gracias por haber venido conmigo.....sin ti....no hubiese sido lo mismo esto!!

Brandom sonríe y la mira la ojos, cada vez va a acercando mas el rostro al de Akane.....intentando besarla......Akane le cuesta pero al final accede y le besa muy nerviosa enseguida va cortando la distancia.

Brandom: Que ocurre??  
Akane: Es que.....perdona!! la gente.....  
Brandom: Ahh es eso?? No pasa nada ellos ni nos miran!! jajjaja!!  
Akane: Es que no estoy acostumbrada!!! perdona!!

Siguen bailando pegados muy abrazados y la música es muy romántica, Akane empieza a sentirse un poco mareada y quiere sentarse un poco.

Brandom: Estas bien??  
Akane: Si.....solo.....que....necesito sentarme un rato, lo siento!!  
Brandom: No!! No pasa nada!! No te preocupes!!

Los dos se sientan y Akane esta mirando al vacío.....Brandom se percata de ello e intenta distraerla hablando de los compañeros de la universidad a lo que Akane responde escuetamente.

Akane pensando: (Hoy se va Ranma......cuando vuelva....ya no estará!! el ya no estará!! dios mio!! No puedo olvidarle!! lo intento pero no puedo!!)

Brandom ve que a Akane le salen unas lagrimas de los ojos y este le mira preocupado.

Brandom: Akane.....  
Akane: Brandom!! por favor!! ayudame!!! tengo mucho dolor por favor ayudame!!  
Brandom: Que quieres que haga??  
Akane: No lo sé!! pero por favor.....ayudame a olvidar a Ranma!! por favor!!  
Brandom: Eso......intento Akane!! pero necesitas tiempo!! Ranma ya se va y sera mas fácil ya veras!! No hay que forzar las cosas!!

Quedan un rato en silencio mientras como ven a los demás bailando tranquilamente, Akane se da cuenta de que Brandom esta triste por la situación....

Akane: Brandom!! podrías......traerme un poco de agua??? quiero.....reponerme para seguir bailando por favor!! quiero....que lo pasemos bien!! dice sonriendo.  
Brandom: Claro!!

Brandom se levanta a pedir un botellin de agua a la barra, hay mucha gente de manera que tarda un poco, Akane espera pacientemente sentada observando a los demás.

Va mirando como todos van sonriendo y bromeando con sus parejas y amigos....las luces le atontaban en el vacío y al tiempo puede distinguir como al fondo en la puerta de la entrada le esta mirando fijamente, no puede distinguir bien quien es, porque esta lejos, pero se siente observada por esta figura.  
Poco a poco la figura se va acercando a ella, un joven trajeado de cabellos negros largos sueltos por debajo del hombro, ojos claros.....y ella le mira embelesada.....  
El joven es alto de complexión atlética y va vestido de negro elegante con cuello mao y sin corbata, pero lleva una solapa con una rosa blanca.  
Cuando se acerca para sorpresa de Akane es Ranma que le tiende la mano y ella le mira emocionada.

Ranma: Esto.....yo.....estaba allí mirándote todo el tiempo porque me pareces la chica mas bonita de todas.....y......me estaba preguntando.....que.....tal vez.....si....si querías bailar conmigo???  
Akane:.......Claro!! sonríe con emoción

Ambos van caminando cogidos de la mano mirándose fijamente a los ojos con cara de emoción, podían notarse como les temblaban las manos.  
Brandom ve la escena y los deja estar, observando sentado desde la barra sonriendo tristemente.

Brandom pensando: (Bueno....es lo que debería de ser....yo ya.....lo tenia sumido desde hace tiempo!!)

Ambos se ponen uno frente al otro y comienzan a bailar pegados, Akane no le quita el ojo a Ranma que estaba guapísimo con el pelo suelto, nunca se lo había dejado suelto exceptuando cuando.....en el hotel de Kyoto.  
Bailaban sin decirse nada, solo se miraban a los ojos embobados el uno del otro.

Akane: Ranma....eres.....tan.....bello!! Por....que.... has venido??  
Ranma: Solo venia a una fiesta!! Quería encontrar a alguien especial esta noche y parece que he tenido suerte!! dice sonriendo.

Ambos sonríen tímidamente y se miran a los ojos, Ranma va acercando el rostro a Akane lentamente doblando la cabeza y antes de besarla se queda un buen tiempo rozándole los labios, poco a poco se besan dulcemente y cuando terminan se abrazan siguiendo el baile.

Akane: Ranma.....esto......significa que.....me estas pidiendo....  
Ranma: Si.....esto significa que te estoy pidiendo de salir yo mismo sin nadie de por medio ni compromisos ni nada.....es tal....como te dije la otra noche!! recuerdas??  
Akane: Si...... Ranma.....sabes......que......vamos a .......  
Ranma: Si.....  
Akane: Y.....como te lo has tomado la noticia??  
Ranma: Estoy realmente asustado pero.....con mucha emoción!!  
Akane: Ranma yo....lo siento tanto!! perdoname!! no quería decírtelo porque....  
Ranma: Ya....tranquila Kasumi me lo explico todo!! No pasa nada lo importante es que estés bien!! Yo lo único que siento es que has tenido que pasar todo esta carga tu sola!!  
Akane: Ranma.....yo......te he extrañado tanto!! Siento tanto haberte dicho esas cosas!! me siento ridícula!!  
Ranma: Akane... yo te quiero.....  
Akane: Y yo a ti también, Ranma!!

Cuando termina el baile van hacia Brandom que esta en la barra esperando ambos cogidos de la mano.

Akane: Brandom.......yo......lo siento!! pero es que.....  
Brandom: No tienes porque sentirlo!! es como debe de ser y me alegro mucho por los dos!!

Brandom mira a Ranma y ve lo que realmente esta cambiado.

Brandom: Ranma.....lo que has hecho....no me lo esperaba!! eso.....esta muy bien!! ella estaba esperando algo así de tí!!  
Ranma: Gracias Brandom!! Ahora nos vamos a casa, Akane esta un poco cansada por su estado y mejor que descanse, ya es tarde!!  
Brandom: Bueno.....imagino que.....no te iras, no Ranma??

Ranma y Akane se miran contentos y lo niegan con la cabeza ambos con emoción.  
Akane se acerca a Brandom y le da un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de el.

Akane: Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, eres mi mejor amigo!! siempre!! Pase lo que pase, jamas dejare que nadie te haga daño!!!  
Brandom: Bueno...conque no dejes de estudiar es suficiente para mi!! hablalo con la familia!!  
Akane: Claro!! eso no lo dudes!! Nos veremos en la universidad!!  
Brandom: Adiós Akane Tendo!!

Ranma y Akane salen cogidos de la mano y van paseando por la calle hasta casa, querían llegar para decirles a todos lo tanto que se quieren.  
En la puerta de casa se paran y se miran a los ojos seriamente.

Ranma: Akane.....una vez mas.....estas segura de hacerlo??  
Akane: Si.....siempre he querido......solo que.....también quería conservar mis estudios!!  
Ranma: Bueno......ahora no podrán ponerte esa pega porque estas embarazada y no puedes dar clases en el dojo, así que puedes aprovechar tu estado para estudiar!! dice guiñando un ojo.  
Akane: Ranma......tu.....quieres tenerlo?? quiero decir.....estas preparado para eso??  
Ranma: Y quien esta preparado, Akane??? Yo.....estoy realmente emocionado con el embarazo tengo muchísima ilusión!!  
Akane: Yo.....al principio dudaba pero....ahora estoy totalmente segura de querer tenerlo y espero que se parezca a su padre!!Esta noche estas verdaderamente guapo, no paraban de mirarte las chicas, sabes??? dice sonriendo.  
Ranma: Bien!! entonces vamos dentro que vamos a decirles a nuestra familia que queremos estar juntos!!

Cuando abren la puerta esta todo a oscuras, no se oye nada y no hay nadie al parecer....entran despacio sin hacer ruido.

Ranma: Vaya!! mañana tendrá que ser.....ya es tarde y estarán todos durmiendo....  
Akane: Ohhhh!! vaya!! bueno....pues mañana!!  
Ranma: Vamos a tu habitación! podríamos dormir juntos esta noche, hace tiempo que lo hecho de menos.....y tal vez....si se puede hacer otra cosa antes....pues se hace!! si no estas muy cansada claro!!  
Akane: Claro que si Ranma!! yo también deseo volver a hacerlo!!

Akane coge de a cintura a Ranma en plan trenecito y le sigue por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras para ir al cuarto a dormir.....cuando se encienden las luces de golpe y son sorprendidos por los demás que les habían preparado una fiesta de reconciliación organizada por Kasumi, Ranma y Akane están rojos por un tomate y los demás también por temperatura de la conversación de ambos!!

**Todos: Viva!!! Viva los novios!!!**

Ranma: Lo....habéis....escuchado todo???  
Akane: Ohhhh no!!!  
Nabiki: Por desgracia para vosotros si!! jajaaja!! vaya dos!!!

Akane y Ranma se miran con cara de obstinación y se sonríen con complicidad.

Akane: Menuda familia que tenemos ehhh??  
Ranma: Si.....ya no hace falta que digamos nada!! como siempre se han anticipado a todo!!!

Los dos ríen de felicidad mientras y se abrazan con ternura.

FIN

En fin, aquí llego el final de este fanfic! Me da mucha pena pero ya son 21 episodios y estaba extendiéndose muchísimo!!  
Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo!! Ojala hubiese terminado así la versión de Rumiko, eh??

Os doy las gracias a todos por seguirlo y por valorar mi esfuerzo y mis ilusiones con este fanfic que con tanto cariño he hecho para la pareja mas bonita del mundo del manga _"Ranma y Akane"_ Porque se lo merecen!!!


End file.
